


Foulplay

by ksatriabawangmerah



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Female Shindou Hikaru, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Hanya dua bulan setelah mereka jadian, Hikaru mendadak meninggalkan Akira tanpa kabar sedikitpun. Empatbelas tahun kemudian, pada Januari 2019, seorang shodan yang mengaku sebagai putra Shindou Hikaru muncul di hadapan Akira dengan sebuah misi, yakni menemukan ayahnya.
Relationships: Ko Yeong-ha/Shindou Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira, Touya Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Putra Seorang Harimau

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hikaru no Go by Yumi Hotta & Takeshi Obata

**Januari 2019**

“Shinshodan?” Akira menggosok matanya yang setengah mengantuk. Sekilas ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dekat meja telepon. Baru jam 8 pagi, dan Ogata sudah meneleponnya hanya untuk masalah ini? Bukannya ia tahu Akira pulang larut sekali semalam, tak lain tak bukan karena Ogata memaksanya merayakan pesta tahun baru dengan minum-minum di pub? “Kenapa mendadak aku harus tampil di Shinshodan?” Jelas, efek hangover ditambah kurang tidur membuatnya kehilangan sedikit kedigdayaannya dan mulai mengeluh.

“Ini permintaannya langsung,” jawab Ogata. Sama sekali tidak ada nada hangover pada suaranya. Dalam hati Akira mengutuk ambang batas ketahanannya pada alkohol yang begitu rendah. “Ia fans beratmu, kelihatannya.”

“Sejak kapan shodan bisa meminta siapa yang akan jadi lawannya?” gerutu Akira. “Lagipula acaranya tidak sampai dua minggu lagi kan?”

“Yup, 11 Januari. Hari Jumat. Jangan sampai lupa.”

Akira menghela napas. “Aku tidak bisa, aku harus menghadiri pertandingan Hikaru.”

“Ayolah Akira, yakin kau takkan menyesal. Anak ini benar-benar jenius, lho. Dia lulus ujian pro dengan nilai sempurna. Dengar-dengar, IQ-nya 168.”

Tidak aneh, sebenarnya. Tingkat IQ seseorang memang tidak menjamin kemampuannya dalam go, tapi berhubung go adalah permainan otak, sama sekali tidak mengherankan jika permainan ini dibanjiri para pemain dengan kemampuan otak yang mumpuni. Dalam beberapa belas tahun terakhir, ada saja beberapa shodan yang dikatakan jenius atau digadang-gadang akan menjadi harapan baru dunia go. Tapi sejauh ini, belum ada yang benar-benar menarik.

“Baik, aku akan pertimbangkan,” sahut Akira. Lebih cepat ia menyudahi pembicaraan ini, lebih baik. Ia ingin kembali bergelung di selimutnya dan tidur hingga besok pagi.

“Oke, kalau begitu akan kukirim filenya ke email-mu, ya.”

Baru sore hari ketika Akira benar-benar membuka file yang dikirimkan Ogata. Kifu ujian pro tidak tercatat sebagaimana kifu pada pertandingan profesional, sedangkan dengan statusnya sebagai peserta ujian yang datang dari luar, tidak ada pula catatan pertandingan yang dilakukan pemain pro baru ini pada tingkat insei. Kelihatannya juga ia tidak pernah mengikuti turnamen amatir apapun. Tapi dalam berkas itu terdapat tiga kifu. Meski masih agak mengantuk, Akira memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mengamati lembar pertama. Kelihatannya kifu ini adalah catatan pertandingan dari ujian pro (yang sepertinya didapat dari saingan sang shodan, pemain muda berbakat yang kebetulan adalah murid kesayangan Ogata). Benar kata Ogata, anak ini sangat berbakat. Gayanya bisa dikatakan sebagai kombinasi gaya klasik dengan gaya modern, yang ia gunakan dengan begitu efisien dan cerdik dengan perhitungan yang matang. Sasaki Ryuu, murid Ogata, mungkin adalah pemain berbakat yang pernah menjadi Meijin Cilik, tapi jelas ia bukan tandingan anak yang bernama ... mata Akira beranjak ke bagian atas kifu yang memuat identitas pemain. Cye Rayleigh? Huh? Apa dia orang asing?

Akira mengamati lembar kedua. Ini adalah pertandingan tidak resmi melawan Ogata, tanpa komi. Bagian ini Akira tidak mengerti, kemungkinan besar Ogata menantang anak ini setelah mengalahkan muridnya. Berbeda dengan pertandingan pertama, pertandingan ini begitu ketat dan intens. Yang menakjubkan, hasil pertandingan itu seri. Benar bahwa pertandingan tersebut dilangsungkan tanpa komi, yang berarti seharusnya Ogata menang 6,5 komi. Tapi itu tetap skor yang menakjubkan mengingat sang shodan melawan pemegang gelar Kisei, Jyudan, dan Ouza yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pemain terbaik Jepang.

Ia beranjak pada lembar ketiga, dan saat itu pula ia menahan napas.

Permainan kali ini begitu indah. Tidak seperti dua permainan sebelumnya, tidak ada nada ketergesaan seperti pada permainan pertama, atau pertarungan hingga titik darah penghabisan seperti pada permainan kedua. Permainan ketiga mengalir lembut, bak untaian puisi.

Nama sang lawan tidak tertera pada kifu tersebut, tapi ia bisa mengenal gaya itu di manapun. Setiap pemain selalu memiliki suatu gaya yang khas, bahkan walau dihadapkan pada situasi yang berbeda, bahkan walau waktu berjalan dan pemain tersebut berevolusi. Akira tak selalu dapat mengidentifikasi seseorang dari gaya bermainnya hanya lewat beberapa kifu saja, tapi lain halnya dengan kasus ini. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh. Ia mengenal gaya tersebut bak bagian belakang tangannya sendiri.

Ia sadari tangannya bergetar ketika mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sisi futon dan membuka kontak, mencari nama Ogata.

“Shindou,” ia sadari suaranya bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu, segera setelah terdengar sapaan dari seberang sana. “Ia melawan Shindou! Ogata-san dapat ini dari mana?”

“Oh, selamat sore juga, Akira,” ia bisa mendengar seringai Ogata di sisi sana. “Ah, sudah kuduga kau tertarik pada hal itu. Menjawab pertanyaanmu, tentu saja aku dapat dari berkas administratif pendaftaran ujian pro, dari mana lagi memang?” pria itu terkekeh. “Dia memberi tiga kifu, tentu, ketiganya anonim, tapi jelas ketiganya dimainkan melawan orang yang sama.”

“Shindou...”

“Atau orang yang entah bagaimana memiliki karakter permainan menyerupai dia. Yang mungkin saja terjadi, kau tahu.”

Bagian itu, Akira ingin membantah. Shindou memiliki gaya yang sangat khas, gaya licik penuh jebakan dan tipu muslihat yang diwarnai dengan sentuhan Shuusaku versi modern. Setelah Shindou naik daun, tentu saja gaya Shuusaku kembali diperbincangkan dan diulik, beberapa bahkan mencoba memodifikasinya untuk menjawab strategi modern. Tapi bagaimanapun, tak ada yang menggunakannya seperti Shindou...

“Daripada itu, kau tidak lihat gaya permainan anak ini?”

Meski sadar Ogata tak melihat ini, Akira mengangguk. “Ya, gayanya berbeda, tapi aku bisa melihat sentuhan Shuusaku.” Sentuhan Shindou, maksudnya. “Apa menurutmu, anak ini adalah murid Shindou?”

Ogata juga tak melihat titik air mata yang mulai memburami matanya, tapi pastinya ia mendengar suaranya yang agak bergetar, karena ia berujar pelan, “Akira...”

“Ah, tidak, tidak,” Akira menghapus air matanya. “Maksudku, kalau Shindou masih hidup, mungkin anak ini pantas menjadi muridnya...”

“Kita tidak tahu bagian itu...”

“Benar. Kita tidak tahu bagian itu,” angguk Akira, tahu benar maksud kakak seperguruannya itu. Shindou mungkin sudah menghilang selama empatbelas tahun, tapi tidak pernah ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Shindou sudah tiada, yang berarti selalu ada harapan walau sekecil apapun, bahwa ia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja di suatu tempat entah di mana. Ini harapan yang terlalu muluk, mungkin, tetapi kemungkinan itu selalu ada.

Hening mengemuka sebelum akhirnya Ogata berujar, “Jadi bagaimana? Mau?”

Ini lebih dari sekadar demi kepentingan Akira, jika Ogata berbuat sejauh ini. Aneh, sebenarnya, karena kalau Ogata sedemikian penasarannya dengan anak ini, bukankah lebih baik jika ia sendiri yang menghadapinya?

Akira melirik lagi kifu di hadapannya. Akankah ini, seperti juga sekian banyak hal yang selama ini ia harapkan menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Shindou, akhirnya hanya akan menjadi harapan kosong belaka?

Berusaha menekan ekspektasinya serendah mungkin, ia pun menjawab, “Baik, aku menerima.”

* * *

“Rayleigh-kun?” sapa Akira pada anak muda yang sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu Ki-In.

“Ah, selamat pagi, Touya Meijin,” pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan sigap, membungkuk hormat dan bicara lancar dalam bahasa Jepang. “Senang sekali bertemu Anda. Anda dapat memanggil saya Cye.”

“... Sai?”

“Nama saya dieja C-Y-E. Cye. Ah, saya tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama keluarga, jadi...” ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

Diam-diam Akira memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Cye Rayleigh, tidak seperti namanya, ternyata sangat-Asia. Kecuali matanya yang besar dan berwarna hijau cemerlang, ia tampak oriental dengan rambut hitamnya dan garis wajahnya yang halus. Ia terbilang tinggi untuk anak seusianya, tingginya nyaris setelinga Akira. Wajar mungkin, mengingat sepertinya ia berdarah campuran. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Wajah itu, entah bagaimana, terasa begitu familiar, tapi sekaligus juga tidak.

“Selamat atas kelulusanmu,” Akira berbasa-basi. “Kudengar kau lulus dengan kemenangan sempurna.”

“Terima kasih, Touya-sensei.”

“Kudengar juga kau seri melawan Ogata-sensei?”

Akira bisa melihat semburat pink di wajah pemuda itu. “Ah, itu hanya sekadar keberuntungan, saya rasa. Kami hanya bermain-main menghabiskan waktu. Ogata Kisei pastilah menahan diri melawan saya.”

Tidak begitu, kalau melihat kifu yang dikirimkan Ogata.

“Saya sangat menantikan pertandingan hari ini, Touya-sensei,” pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan sangat antusias. “Saya sangat mengidolakan Anda. Saya mengikuti nyaris semua pertandingan Anda. Uhm, saya mulai belajar go karena membaca artikel kemenangan Anda secara berturut-turut untuk ketiga kalinya di Fujitsu Cup,” ia menambahkan bagian terakhir dengan agak malu-malu.

Fujitsu Cup serasa bak kenangan yang jauh. Kalau tak salah kemenangan ketiganya pada Fujitsu Cup terjadi sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Artinya anak di depannya baru belajar go sekitar tiga tahun?

Tidak terlalu mengherankan, sebenarnya. Anak-anak jelas lebih mudah menginternalisasi suatu keahlian baru. Ia bahkan bisa mencontohkan satu anak yang baru belajar go selama dua tahun, tanpa guru—atau begitu klaimnya—dan langsung masuk ke jajaran elit pemain go profesional, bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai pemain jenius yang diharapkan akan mampu mencapai takhta puncak dunia go. Mengalahkan semua pemain lain, termasuk dirinya, Touya Akira, yang lahir dan dididik khusus untuk itu. Itu, sebelum ia raib bak ditelan bumi tanpa jejak sedikitpun, pada usia 17, empatbelas tahun lalu.

Dan kini di hadapannya muncul seorang pemuda jenius ... dengan kifu yang menyatakan bahwa ia pernah bermain melawan seorang Shindou Hikaru.

Bicara soal Fujitsu Cup...

“Oh, memangnya media di Amerika Serikat juga meliput go Jepang?”

“Ah, soal itu... Uhm, saya ... membaca di internet...”

Akira mengerung. Internet tidak seperti media lain, seseorang harus secara aktif mencari, atau setidaknya pernah mencari topik yang berkaitan, agar algoritma mesin pencari dapat merekomendasikan suatu tajuk berita. Ditambah komunitas go adalah komunitas kecil. Setinggi apapun prestise sebuah kejuaraan di kalangan peminat go, berita tentangnya mungkin takkan begitu saja menjangkau khalayak ramai. Lagipula Fujitsu Cup bukan kejuaraan multinasional. Yang berarti kemungkinan anak ini secara aktif mencari tentangnya atau tentang go, atau jika menimbang usianya, seseorang yang berhubungan dengannya melakukan hal itu.

Berlebihankah kiranya, jika ia berharap anak ini entah bagaimana akan membawa petunjuk yang bisa mengantarnya pada seseorang yang hilang dari hidupnya?

“Ah ya, Cye-kun, omong-omong...”

“Touya Meijin!” seruan seseorang memutus pertanyaan Akira. Menahan keluhannya dalam hati, Akira berpaling ke asal suara. Tampak reporter veteran Weekly Go, Kosemura, menghampiri mereka bersama dengan seorang fotografer yang tidak Akira kenal.

Akira langsung membalas sapaan dan membungkuk hormat. Di belakangnya, pemuda blasteran (?) itu juga menuruti jejaknya.

“Ah, Touya Meijin, selamat telah mempertahankan gelar Tengen ntuk kelima kalinya,” Kosemura memulai. “Ini tahun ketiga Anda memegang tiga gelar sekaligus. Apa ada niatan Anda untuk merebut gelar lain?”

“Ah, terima kasih, Kosemura-san. Tapi saya rasa, saya bukan bintang hari ini, bukan begitu? Jika Anda mau, nanti saya bisa mengalokasikan waktu untuk berbincang soal itu.”

Kosemura kelihatannya malu, dan lekas membuat janji wawancara, yang segera Akira masukkan ke agenda di smartphone-nya. Sebagaimana seharusnya, reporter itu lekas mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda di sisinya dan bicara terbata dalam bahasa Inggris dengan mencontek catatan di tangannya.

_“Uhm, Mr. Rayleigh, would you be very kind to...”_

Tawa pemuda di sampingnya terdengar bak gemerincing lonceng. “Tidak usah repot-repot, uhm ... Kosemura-san. Saya bisa bahasa Jepang. Saya mungkin memiliki nama asing, tapi ibu saya orang Jepang.”

“Oh,” Kosemura tampak memerah. “Uhm, bagus sekali kalau begitu. Ah, jika boleh saya ingin melakukan sedikit wawancara...”

Akira duduk bersandar di kursi ruang tunggu sementara Kosemura melakukan wawancara, dengan tenangnya mengambil selembar Weekly Go dan pura-pura membaca sementara menguping pembicaraan. Sejauh yang ia dengar, Kosemura mengajukan pertanyaan standar yang ia jawab dengan standar pula. Pemuda itu lahir di Michigan, katanya. Ia menghabiskan waktu hingga usia 7 tahun di lingkungan kampus berhubung ibunya kuliah di sana, sebelum pindah bersama ibunya yang mendapat pekerjaan di Manhattan, namun tidak memberitahukan detail pekerjaan ibunya. Kelihatannya ibunya adalah _single mother;_ sempat ada saat-saat yang agak canggung ketika Kosemura menanyakan tentang ayahnya, dan Cye menjawab sambil tertawa, “Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku. Ah, tidak apa, Kosemura-san, aku sudah biasa ditanya begitu. Tapi, kalau bisa _off the record_ , ya...” dan pembicaraan mengalir ke topik selanjutnya.

Rupanya ibunya adalah peminat go, kemungkinan besar pemain amatir. Hal inilah yang membuatnya iseng menelusuri berita go dan membuatnya menjadi fans berat Touya Akira. Itu juga yang membuatnya serius menekuni go sejak usia 10 tahun. Sayangnya, ia tidak banyak ikut turnamen amatir, terutama karena katanya ‘tidak begitu banyak kesempatan bermain go di Amerika, yang membuatnya sangat berharap bisa pergi ke Jepang untuk menjadi pemain go profesional’. Hobinya selain go adalah basket, main game, membaca manga, dan menonton anime. Makanan favoritnya sushi. Ia belum punya pacar. Ia bisa empat bahasa: Inggris, Jepang, Korea, dan Spanyol, meski dua yang terakhir katanya kurang lancar. Dan yang membuat Akira terperangah hingga tak sadar menurunkan koran di tangannya: salah satu alasannya ke Jepang selain go adalah karena “ingin merasakan atmosfer SMA di Jepang seperti yang ia lihat di manga dan anime’. Itu juga artinya ia sudah lulus SMP kan? Ia tahu sekolah dasar di Amerika hanya lima tahun, tidak seperti di Jepang, tapi bukankah karena masa ujian pro adalah sejak Juli tahun kemarin, artinya ia sudah lulus sejak usianya 13?

Akira melihat wajah Kosemura yang menganga mendengar jawaban itu, dan mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menyusrukkan wajah ke telapak tangannya. Pemuda di depannya memang jenius, kelihatannya, tapi bagaimanapun ia memang masih anak-anak.

Wawancara tersebut, bagaimanapun, harus segera dihentikan karena rupanya matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Kosemura mengajak mereka ke depan Ki-In untuk berfoto sebelum pertandingan dengan pose standar yang sepertinya sudah jadi template untuk setiap pertandingan Shinshodan. Pemuda di sampingnya, Akira memperhatikan, sama sekali tidak tampak gugup. Ia terlihat begitu tenang, tapi Akira tahu bahwa ia berusaha keras mengendalikan antusiasmenya, hingga rasanya Akira bisa melihat pegas di bawah kakinya, membuatnya nyaris memantul bak bola bekel pada setiap langkah.

Selesai sesi foto, mereka memasuki Yugen no Ma. Beberapa aparatur pertandingan sudah ada di sana, dan Akira sama sekali tak merasa aneh bahwa sudah ada Amano, sang wartawan senior, bersama Ogata-san di sana.

Pertandingan shinshodan, seperti biasa, dilakukan dengan reverse komi 6,5. Walau sistem tersebut diterapkan untuk memberi keuntungan bagi shodan, agar permainan lebih adil, biasanya para shodan tetap kesulitan karena lawannya adalah pemegang gelar. Tapi kali ini, Akira merasa beban komi tersebut benar-benar melawannya.

Hitam bermain dengan solid sekaligus juga licin. Akira bisa melihat nuansa gaya Shuusaku tersirat di sana-sini. Ia jadi mengerti kecurigaan Ogata yang mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan anak ini adalah murid Shindou Hikaru—yang juga membuka kemungkinan bahwa dia, di manapun ia berada kini, masih hidup. Entah bagaimana, hal itu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Darahnya bergolak untuk sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan dalam empatbelas tahun terakhir.

Permainan berlangsung ketat dan intens. Sejauh ini Akira memimpin, tapi lawannya memberikan perlawanan yang sangat patut diapresiasi untuk seorang shodan. Itu, sebelum sang shodan menempatkan batunya di satu titik yang membuat Akira berhenti bernapas.

Langkah itu terlihat tidak strategis, bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai satu kesalahan. Itu jelas bukan jawaban dari langkah Akira, dan dilihat dari mana pun, tidak ada ceritanya langkah itu akan mungkin memberinya keuntungan. Tapi justru itu. Langkah ini terlalu mirip strategi seseorang untuk bisa disebut kebetulan. Tepatnya, terlalu mirip Shindou. Tidak, tepatnya _versi lebih maju_ dari strategi ala Shindou.

Jika ia memang murid Shindou seperti dugaan Ogata, itu memang sangat mungkin. Nostalgia meluap memenuhi dada Akira, mengaktifkan produksi adrenalin yang membanjiri darahnya, membuat jantungnya berguruh oleh antusiasme dan antisipasi. Seulas senyum menjelma di bibir Akira kala menempatkan langkah berikutnya.

Permainan mendadak berkali lipat jauh lebih menarik dan menegangkan. Di ruang yang sepi itu, hanya terdengar suara serak batu di goke dan detak batu yang membentur goban, sementara seisi aparatur permainan mengawasi dengan wajah tegang dan mata tak berkedip sedikitpun. Tapi Akira tahu, di luar sana kehebohan melanda. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa panasnya perbincangan dan perdebatan di ruang tonton, spekulasi yang mungkin muncul setelah ini...

Anak ini jelas punya bakat, pikir Akira. Bahkan walau begitu sering dibahas dan dipereteli, tidak mudah untuk menerapkan cara berpikir dan strategi khas Shindou dalam pertandingan, khususnya melawan langkah metodis sekaligus agresif yang menjadi ciri khas Akira. Sayang sekali anak ini hadir setelah Shindou, karena Shindou akan menjadi bayangannya seperti Akira selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh ayahnya.

Tapi Akira sudah terlalu sering bermain melawan Shindou, sehingga sedikit banyak ia memiliki gambaran mengenai bagaimana strategi tersebut dapat memereteli teritori Akira—atau sebaliknya, bisa berbalik menyerang diri sang pemain sendiri. Meniru gaya Shindou saja takkan membawanya ke mana-mana. Mungkin ini saatnya ia memberi sedikit visi pada anak ini, agar ia bisa berkembang dan menemukan gayanya sendiri.

Keluar dari zona amannya, Akira mengambil pendekatan baru dalam menghadapi strategi Shindou. Pendekatan yang ia sebut metode anti-Shindou ini baru ditemukannya bertahun-tahun setelah Shindou menghilang, hasil dari kontemplasi dan upayanya mereproduksi berbagai permainan Shindou. Selama ini, ia tak pernah bisa mengujikan pendekatan itu secara maksimal, sehingga ia masih tidak bisa mengetahui efektivitasnya. Biasanya orang yang mencoba-coba menerapkan strategi Shindou akan langsung mengalami jalan buntu begitu ia menerapkan metode ini, tapi itu mungkin karena mereka hanya meng-copy gaya Shindou tanpa tahu esensinya, bahkan tanpa punya kompetensi yang cukup untuk itu. Tapi kalau anak ini...

Langkah anak itu mendadak berhenti, dan Akira sedikit mengangkat wajah memperhatikan reaksinya. Akira bisa melihat sedikit gurat shock di sana, dan terdengar suara denting kecil kala biji go yang semula sudah siap di tangannya kembali bersatu bersama teman-temannya di goke. Jemari yang semula memegang biji go itu tampak terangkat menyentuh dagunya, sementara si empunya berpikir.

Selang beberapa menit, sebelum pemuda itu kembali melangkah. Saat itu juga jantung Akira kembali berhenti berdetak, sebelum kemudian memompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Darahnya yang mengalir kemudian terasa berdesir lebih cepat, sementara perasaan tegang penuh antisipasi membuat tangannya gemetar dan titik air mata membayang di ujung matanya.

Langkah itu tidak hanya brilian, tetapi juga sangat orisinal.

Ketika permainan berakhir dan nyata bahwa Akira kalah setengah moku, anehnya, dadanya diluapi oleh rasa bangga.

* * *

“Hebat sekali, Raylek-kun...,” Kosemura langsung menghambur menghampirinya segera begitu dipersilahkan. Di belakangnya, Amano, kepala redaksi anumerta yang masih acap turun tangan mengurus Weekly Go, mengikutinya. 

“Kosemura-san, tidak usah memanggilku pakai nama keluarga. Kesannya terlalu formal, aku tidak terbiasa,” ujar pemuda itu, kelihatan benar meringis mendengar bagaimana reporter itu membabat cara pengucapan namanya.

“Eh iya, uhm ... Chiye-kun...,” Kosemura merevisi, yang tidak malah lebih baik, sebenarnya.

“Sai...”

“Maaf?”

“Namaku dibaca Sai, Kosemura-san,” pemuda itu tersenyum.

“Oh, Sai?” Kosemura tampak mengerjap. “Saya tidak tahu apa Anda tahu ini, tapi beberapa belas tahun lalu pernah ada sensasi internet yang melegenda, pemain go hebat yang juga bernama sama...”

“Iya, saya tahu,” ia kembali menampakkan senyuman manis. “Ibu saya adalah fans beratnya, jadi saya dinamakan seperti itu.”

“Wah, betulkah?”

“Ya, ibu saya mengumpulkan semua kifunya.”

“Pantas permainan Anda menyiratkan nuansa gaya Shuusaku, kalau begitu," Amano ikut menyumbang suara. "Oh, bicara tentang Shuusaku, dulu pernah ada pemain Ki-In yang cukup fenomenal, sayangnya ia mengundurkan diri tak lama setelah debutnya. Ia sempat menjadi Meijin Wanita, memenangkan Agon Kiriyama Cup, dan merebut Tengen, kalau tak salah. Ia dijuluki Harimau Betina Ki-In.”

“Oh, aku tahu itu!” sambut Kosemura. “Bocah yang sangat hiperaktif, cewek super-tomboy yang selalu pakai jersey bola ke Ki-In sampai semua orang salah mengira dia sebagai cowok, kan?”

“Ya, ya, dia itu yang memproklamasikan diri sebagai rival Touya-sensei. Betul, kan? Namanya ... ummm, siapa yaaa?”

“Shindou Hikaru,” sebelum Touya sempat menjawab, pemuda di hadapannya melontarkan nama itu di bawah senyum cerahnya. “Betul kan?”

Bukan cuma Kosemura dan Amano yang merasa terkejut, bahkan Akira pun merasa jantungnya berdegup dalam kata itu.

“Oh, Anda tahu Shindou Hikaru, Cye-kun?”

“Tentu!” baru Akira ingat pada apa, atau tepatnya pada siapa, senyum cerah itu mengingatkannya. “Ia ibuku.”

* * *


	2. Kenangan Buruk

**2004 - 2005**

Mereka hanyalah sepasang remaja bodoh.

Atau mungkin ialah yang bodoh. Bahkan setelah semua upaya saling mengejar dan rivalitas yang sangat intens, baru di kemudian hari ia menyadari dalam konteks apa sebenarnya perasaannya pada seorang gadis tomboy jenius bernama Shindou Hikaru mengarah. Dan saat itu, semua sudah sangat sangat terlambat. Rivalnya itu sudah keburu digaet orang lain. Tak lain tak bukan, Ko Yeong-ha, musuh bebuyutannya yang pernah Hikaru sumpahi akan gosong tersambar petir di depan makam Shuusaku.

Bagaimana dua musuh bebuyutan yang tak bisa ada di ruangan yang sama tanpa saling adu urat pada Hokuto Cup pertama, menjadi sepasang kekasih pada Hokuto Cup kedua, tak ada yang tahu. Atau mungkin perhatian Akira terlalu terlarut dalam kegalauan pada perasaannya sendiri, sehingga luput melihat tanda-tanda itu. Yang jelas pada pesta penutupan, ia tidak melihat Shindou di manapun, dan pada perjalanan pulang dari Seoul, Shindou begitu larut dengan ponselnya hingga mengabaikan ajakan Akira untuk bermain go dengan set portabel magnetik yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Dalam beberapa hari kemudian, tumben-tumbennya bocah yang ke mana-mana selalu pakai T-shirt longgar itu mengenakan kaos turtle neck, padahal hari sedang panas-panasnya. Dan ketika satu waktu cewek itu mengipasi dirinya di salon yang AC-ya sedang rusak sambil menarik-narik kerahnya, tanpa sengaja (Akira menolak mengakui bahwa ia hampir selalu mencuri-curi lihat ke arah Shindou) Akira melihat noda biru dan merah yang hampir pudar menghiasi leher dan dadanya.

Tidak perlu dikatakan, Akira nyaris gila dibuatnya. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar sendiri cewek-cewek Ki-In yang usil itu mencecar, dan dengan malu-malu Shindou mengakui bahwa ya, ia dan pemain pro brengsek dari Korea itu memang sudah jadian. Lebih sinting lagi karena bukannya menentang, seisi Ki-In sepertinya mendukung hubungan itu, bahkan menganggapnya sensasi yang sangat menarik. Alih-alih memperingatkan Shindou akan bahayanya bermain api, sahabat-sahabat Shindou yang tak tahu urusan itu—Waya, Isumi, dan Nase—habis-habisan menggoda Shindou, seolah tak apa jika sahabat mereka jatuh menjadi mangsa serigala. Pihak manajemen Ki-In malah bertindak lebih jauh dengan mengirim Shindou ke Korea untuk kegiatan pertukaran budaya selama dua bulan, mengabaikan protes keras Akira yang mengatakan bahwa saat itu sama sekali tidak tepat, Shindou toh harus berlaga di beberapa penyisihan dan sama sekali tidak baik jika rankingnya terus stagnan. Mereka berdalih bahwa kegiatan itu sangat baik untuk perkembangan kemampuan Shindou, yang menjadi andalan Ki-In untuk berlaga di kejuaraan wanita internasional. Mereka seakan lupa bahwa Korea adalah lawan Jepang—yang berarti musuh—dalam memperebutkan supremasi di dunia go, dan mengirim Shindou ke kamp musuh sama saja dengan menceburkan salah satu bakat terbaik mereka ke kolam penuh piranha. Lebih menyebalkan lagi, ketika salah satu manajemen atas Ki-In memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin ketika ia menyuarakan protesnya, dan sembari meletakkan tangan di bahunya, berkata, “Masih banyak gadis di luar sana, Touya-kun...”

Mungkin memang sikap Ki-In beralasan. Nyata, bahwa hubungan cinta lintasnegara antara dua pemain go muda itu berdampak positif bagi banyak pihak, baik bagi perkembangan kemampuan Shindou maupun citra Ki-In secara keseluruhan. Pulang dari Korea, Shindou dengan kemampuan barunya yang lebih terasah berhasil meraih dua gelar wanita, bahkan memasuki tiga liga prestisius yang biasanya menjadi monopoli kaum lelaki. Kisah cintanya dengan cowok yang masuk kategori tampan, keren, dan popular (Akira sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi standar nilai ‘tampan dan keren’ di sini) seakan memangkas anggapan umum bahwa menjadi pemain go yang hebat tidak harus berarti menjadi seorang nerd jomblo yang kuper, reklusif, dan menyedihkan (seperti Akira).

Jelas, menjadi satu-satunya penentang tatkala seluruh dunia mendukung adalah strategi yang buruk sekali di pihak Akira. Ia harus menerima ketika Shindou marah padanya, berteriak, “Kenapa kau tidak mendukungku? Kukira kita sahabat!” seraya menggebrak meja hingga biji-biji go di hadapannya berhamburan. Ia hanya dapat terhenyak dan terpuruk di kursinya, sementara Shindou berlari meninggalkan salon dan tak kembali lagi. Di belakangnya, ia bisa mendengar jelas kasak-kusuk pelanggan salon lain, berkata dengan nada prihatin, “Kasihan sekali Touya-sensei...”, “Namanya juga cinta pertama...”, “Kudengar Shindou-chan berpacaran dengan pemain muda Korea...”, “Touya-bocchan pasti bisa mendapatkan gadis lain, dia kan lumayan tampan...”, “Ah, tapi tidak ada yang akan bisa seperti Shindou-chan kan?” dan seterusnya, hingga Akira tidak tahan dan berlari keluar.

Situasi tambah parah ketika insiden tersebut sampai pada orangtua Akira. Mereka jelas khawatir, jika mereka sampai susah payah pulang dari China hanya untuk menjenguk anak semata wayang mereka. Akira tidak pernah bicara masalah pribadi dengan orangtuanya, ataupun menunjukkan afeksi secara terbuka, karenanya sungguh canggung ketika sang ibu memeluknya dan mengatakan hal sama seperti yang diutarakan pihak manajemen Ki-In yang tidak tahu urusan itu. Atau alih-alih membahas strategi pada sesi permainan go mereka, ayahnya malah bercerita mengenai bagaimana ia mengatasi masalah cinta pertamanya yang tidak kesampaian semasa muda dulu. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa satu hari, Akira pasti akan menemukan cinta lain, yang mungkin akan lebih indah, jadi ia tak boleh hanya berkubang pada sesuatu yang ia tak bisa dapatkan dan harus memandang ke depan.

Mungkin mereka benar, begitu pikir Akira. Toh memang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, jika memang itu keinginan Shindou. Dan lagi, bukankah ia memiliki sesuatu yang lain yang tidak dimiliki Ko Yeong-ha? Ia bukan cuma rival, Shindou juga menganggapnya sahabat, bukan? Tidak seperti ia menganggap Waya, Nase, dan Isumi sebagai sahabat, memang, tapi itu berarti ia masih dapat ada di sisi Hikaru, bukan? Mungkin jika ia bisa menekan perasaannya, dan mengembalikan hubungan mereka kembali pada jalurnya, semua masalah ini bisa teratasi. Ia memang harus berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri dan belajar menerima Ko, tapi setidaknya Shindou akan tetap ada di sisinya.

Akira melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan di saat seperti ini: meminta maaf pada Shindou. Gadis itu memeluknya saat itu, mengatakan terima kasih, ia tahu Akira hanya berusaha menjaganya, tapi ia gadis besar dan ia tahu yang ia lakukan. Mereka kembali menjadi sahabat dan rival, dan bagi Akira, itu cukup.

Hubungan Shindou dan Ko Yeong-ha, sayangnya, tidak bertahan lama. Shindou baru sekitar seminggu kembali dari liburannya ke Pulau Jeju bersama kekasihnya, ketika Nase melambai-lambaikan tabloid gosip terbaru di depan wajahnya, mengatakan bahwa Ko Yeong-ha tengah dekat dengan seorang anggota girl band yang tengah naik daun. Ko kedapatan menghadiri acara ulang tahun cewek itu dan mencium pipinya, begitu kata tabloid itu, dan kelihatannya si cewek juga tidak keberatan. Rupanya ia memang fans berat Ko Yeong-ha; media sosialnya penuh dengan foto-foto mereka dan kalau discroll ke bawah, kelihatannya ia mengikuti setiap pertandingan cowok itu. Jika tidak, bagaimana Ko Yeong-ha bisa mendapatkan undangan ulangtahun seorang selebriti? Malah, dalam salah satu wawancara, ia mengakui bahwa ia sedang suka dengan seorang pemain go muda. Ia tidak mengatakan namanya, tapi siapa lagi memang?

Bukan Shindou Hikaru namanya kalau ia tak langsung melabrak cewek itu lewat media sosialnya. Tapi di sinilah justru kesalahannya. Cewek ini, bagaimanapun, punya fanbase yang kuat. Melihat idola mereka dihujat, jelas mereka tak tinggal diam. Malah, mereka berbuat lebih jauh dengan mem-bully Shindou, mengatakan ia harus berkaca. Apalah ia dibandingkan dengan seorang idola dengan rupa yang sangat sempurna? Shindou Hikaru, menurut mereka, hanyalah cewek tomboy dengan rambut dua warna yang aneh dan berwajah pas-pasan yang tak pernah mengenal make up, yang ke mana-mana selain pertandingan resmi selalu berdandan ala Grunge 90-an atau Sk8erboi yang sama sekali tidak feminin. Ko Yeong-ha pasti buta, atau hanya mempermainkannya, kalau bisa-bisanya ia lebih memilih Shindou ketimbang cewek selebriti super-cantik itu. Atau mungkin Shindou saja yang berhalusinasi, padahal sesungguhnya mereka tak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa.

Tentu saja, kapan memang seorang Shindou Hikaru pernah pakai rok? Dulu, jika tidak dalam balutan jersey dan celana olahraga selutut, ia datang dengan paduan T-shirt, kemeja, dan jeans. Pertama kali Akira bertemu dengannya, Akira serius mengiranya sebagai anak cowok. Terlebih ketika mereka bertemu di Turnamen Go Antarsekolah di Kaio, dan Shindou bukan cuma menyamar jadi anak SMP, tetapi juga menyamar menjadi anak laki-laki dengan memakai gakuran yang kebesaran. Akira berani bersumpah bahwa ia baru tahu Hikaru perempuan ketika mendatanginya ke SMP Haze. Itu pun, walau mengenakan seragam perempuan untuk bagian atas, ia memadukannya dengan celana panjang—katanya lebih praktis, hangat, dan tidak rawan pelecehan. Hikaru hanya membawa rok sebagai formalitas di tasnya, yang ia pakai kalau sedang ada inspeksi seragam. Bahkan di kemudian hari, dalam pertandingan resmi, termasuk ke Hokuto Cup, Shindou tak pernah peduli apa kata orang dan bersikukuh mengenakan setelan kemeja dan blazer dengan celana panjang.

Melihat dandanan dan tindak-tanduknya, wajar jika kadang Akira merasa Shindou adalah laki-laki yang terperangkap dalam tubuh perempuan. Dan bukannya ia tak pernah mendapat perhatian dari kaum hawa karenanya (Akira tahu setidaknya ada beberapa cewek Ki-In yang terang-terangan berusaha menarik perhatian Shindou, dan jujur sejak dulu ia curiga pada tindak-tanduk sahabat masa kecil Shindou yang bernama Fuji-sesuatu itu, atau Nase—yang acap mengenakan pakaian mini dan bicara pada Shindou dengan gaya sok-centil, tapi memang kata Shindou dia begitu pada semua orang). Atau kaum adam, yang menganggapnya menarik dengan segala keunikannya (dan tidak, ia tidak hanya bicara tentang Waya). Sayangnya, di mata Shindou hanya ada Ko Yeong-ha seorang.

Pilihan yang salah.

Diejek habis-habisan di media sosial begitu, jelas saja Shindou mengamuk. Terlebih ketika bukannya membelanya dan mengklarifikasi hubungannya dengan cewek itu, Ko malah menyalahkannya karena dianggap membesar-besarkan masalah di muka publik. Ia bertengkar hebat sekali dengan Ko di telepon, yang berakhir dengan putusnya mereka. Ia menangis di pelukan Akira malam itu. Bagaimana mungkin Ko melakukan ini padanya, padahal ia sudah ... padahal mereka baru saja...

Salahkah Akira, jika ia mengambil kesempatan itu? Shindou bagaimanapun datang padanya, bukan pada Nase atau Waya. Itu berarti ia mempercayai Akira dan menganggap tinggi hubungan mereka, bukan begitu? Jadi ia menggenggam bahu Shindou, menatap ke kedalaman matanya, berusaha keras menunjukkan keseriusan tekadnya kala menyatakan perasaannya. Ia mencintai Shindou sejak sangat, sangat, sangat lama, dan bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik, melakukan apapun yang terbaik bagi Shindou. Ia begitu mengagumi Shindou, baginya Shindou lebih hebat dan lebih menawan daripada apapun, jadi ia takkan pernah melakukan hal sebodoh Ko dengan menyia-nyiakan Shindou. Jadi tolong, tolong, tolong, bisakah Shindou melupakan Ko dan membuka hati untuknya?

Shindou tidak langsung menjawab saat itu, dan Akira hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin Shindou tahu bahwa ia ada di sisi Shindou dan mendukungnya, dalam kapasitas apapun. Jadi ia mengantar Shindou ke stasiun malam itu dan melepasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Shindou, mungkin saja pernyataannya justru menjadi beban. Menahan sesak di dadanya, ia bertekad akan menerima apapun keputusan Shindou, bahkan walau itu berarti kekalahan baginya.

Ia tidak berharap apapun, karenanya sungguh ia ingin melompat ke langit ketujuh, ketika Shindou kembali keesokan harinya dan menerima cintanya. Dengan satu syarat: bahwa mereka akan menyembunyikan hubungan itu. Kelihatannya ia masih trauma dengan kasus Ko Yeong-ha, dan mungkin akan buruk bagi citranya jika ia baru putus lantas langsung menghambur ke pelukan laki-laki lain. Tidak masalah bagi Akira. Apa pentingnya orang tahu? Bukankah sebuah kisah cinta sudah lengkap hanya dengan dua insan yang secara tulus saling menyayangi?

Ciuman pertama mereka dilakukan di ruang belakang salon, ketika para pengunjung termasuk Ichikawa sudah pulang, dan Akira kebagian tugas untuk menutup salon. Agak basah, memang, Shindou menangis di pelukannya untuk alasan yang sudah jelas bukan karena ia terlalu bahagia, tapi Akira tak peduli. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan ada bagi Shindou, dan ia bertekad akan mengembalikan tawa di wajah itu.

Hubungan mereka berekskalasi dengan cepat. Akira belum lagi 17 tahun, dan hubungan mereka baru berumur tiga hari, ketika Akira tak hanya menyerahkan tak hanya kursi penantang Tengen, tetapi juga keperjakaannya pada Hikaru (dia sekarang boleh memanggilnya Hikaru, kan?). Dan ia tidak menyesal sedikitpun. Bulan itu adalah masa penuh eksplorasi, baik dalam go maupun cinta. Kencan-kencan mereka diisi dengan bermain go hingga larut malam, membedah strategi go, serta saling menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing, di antara persiapan Hikaru untuk menghadapi pertandingannya melawan Kurata. Bagi Akira, ini adalah wilayah yang sama sekali belum pernah ia jamah, tapi ia bersedia mengikuti arahan Hikaru, sama seperti ia mengejar punggungnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Karena itulah, dan bukan karena tekad Hikaru untuk mengatakan pada dunia (dan Ko Yeong-ha) bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Hikaru berhasil mengalahkan Kurata dengan skor 3-2. Dengan itu, Hikaru dikukuhkan sebagai tak hanya perempuan pemegang Tengen pertama, tetapi juga pemilik gelar termuda dalam sejarah go Jepang, berhubung Akira kalah dalam pertandingan perebutan gelar Ouza-nya.

Akira sama sekali tidak merasa pahit soal itu, bahkan walau orang-orang mengejek bagaimana mungkin ia, yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk bermain go sejak kecil, bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan yang baru bermain go selama 5 tahun dan secara teknis adalah kouhai-nya. Yang ada, Akira merasa sangat bangga. Hikaru lebih dari layak untuk itu, dan bahwa ia bisa turut andil dalam kemenangan Hikaru, sedikitnya itu bisa membesarkan egonya.

Akira memutuskan bahwa ia takkan kalah, tentu. Ia bahkan berani berharap akan masa depan yang indah dengan Hikaru. Ia berlatih lebih keras, karena ia ingin bisa berdiri sejajar dengan Hikaru ketika ia melamar gadis itu kelak. Mungkin akan repot, jika ada dua Touya yang saling memperebutkan gelar di Ki-In, tapi tak masalah, bukan? Ayahnya pasti akan sangat bangga jika bisa menjadikan Hikaru sebagai menantu, bayangkan akan secerdas apa penerus nama Touya kelak. Hikaru memang bukan tipe ibu rumah tangga; ia kelewat berantakan dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengurus rumah, tapi itu tidak masalah karena Akira sudah biasa mandiri sejak usia sangat muda. Justru keceriaan dan keaktifan Hikaru yang ia harapkan bisa membawa nuansa baru bagi rumah tangga mereka. Akira bisa membayangkan rumah keluarga Touya yang biasanya begitu beku dan suram akan hangat dan penuh warna, dengan tiga-empat anak yang berlarian di beranda. Hikaru akan mengajak mereka main bola atau olahraga lain di antara waktu belajar go, sementara Akira akan memanjakan mereka dengan masakan-masakan enak. Mereka akan bermain go hingga tua, saling mendukung dan saling melengkapi. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini.

Mungkin harapan Akira terlalu muluk-muluk, karena ternyata kenyataan tidak seindah itu. Mereka baru jadian sekitar dua bulan, baru melewati masa bulan madu, ketika Akira mendeteksi keanehan dalam sikap gadis itu. Semula Akira mengira itu adalah karena Akira memutus harapan Hikaru untuk mendapatkan kesempatan merebut gelar non-wanita keduanya dengan mengalahkannya di final Liga Jyudan. Tapi seorang Hikaru tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu, kan? Lagipula bukankah mereka sudah menyatakan dari awal bahwa hubungan mereka yang pertama dan utama adalah sebagai rival, dan tak ada apapun, khususnya urusan romantika, yang akan dapat mengubahnya?

Akira sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah Hikaru menyesali hubungan mereka? Apakah Hikaru masih mencintai Ko Yeong-ha? Apakah mereka bergerak terlalu cepat? Apakah setelah lebih mengenal Akira, Hikaru akhirnya tahu bahwa ia tak layak menjadi kekasihnya? Apakah ia tak bisa memuaskan Hikaru?

Tapi saat itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk meributkannya, begitu pikir Akira. Mungkin Hikaru hanya sedang bad mood, atau sedang PMS, bukan masalah besar. Akan ada banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya nanti. Saat itu ia harus fokus dengan upayanya untuk merebut gelar Jyudan, tak lain tak bukan dari tangan Ogata, yang bukan hanya kakak seperguruannya dan murid terbaik ayahnya, tetapi juga pemegang gelar Meijin. Ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya layak untuk berada di sisi Hikaru, dan ia tak hendak menyia-nyiakannya.

Pertandingan kedua dan ketiga perebutan Jyudan dilaksanakan di Nagoya, sedangkan Hikaru dijadwalkan untuk mengikuti pertandingan lain pada saat yang bersamaan, sehingga mereka harus berpisah. Ia begitu ingin membuktikan dirinya dan kembali pada Hikaru, sehingga bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika tidak hanya tak berhasil merebut gelar itu dari tangan Ogata, begitu ia kembali, ia juga tidak bisa menemukan Hikaru di manapun. Pihak manajemen Ki-In mengatakan bahwa Hikaru mengajukan cuti untuk waktu yang belum diketahui dengan alasan kesehatan. Mendengar alasan itu, tentu saja beribu ketakutan berkecamuk di benak Akira, dan dengan panik ia mendatangi rumah Hikaru. Namun, bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, melainkan pintu yang terbanting tepat di depan wajahnya.

Akira berulang kali berusaha menghubungi Hikaru lewat ponsel dan email, namun keduanya tidak pernah aktif. Nyaris setiap hari ia mendatangi rumah Hikaru, tetapi pintu itu tak pernah terbuka untuknya. Lalu pada bulan berikutnya, di depan rumah itu tertulis tanda ”DIJUAL”, dan tetangganya mengatakan bahwa keluarga Shindou pindah, tapi tak ada yang tahu ke mana mereka pergi.

Hikaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak selamat tinggal, lebih lagi janji untuk kembali. Alasan kesehatan yang ia pakai membuat Akira nyaris hilang akal, tapi ketika ia meminta Ogata menelusuri catatan asuransi Hikaru, sama sekali tidak ada pemakaian asuransi dalam bulan-bulan terakhir, yang hanya berarti bahwa ia menggunakan alasan itu hanya sebagai alasan, atau memang apapun masalah kesehatannya tidak terlalu parah, namun membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk pulih. Atau … ya, ia tidak ingin catatan kesehatannya bocor ke tangan Ki-In. Jujur saja, untuk kemungkinan alasan yang terakhir, Akira sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dengan bantuan Ogata, ia juga mencari nama Hikaru nyaris di setiap rumah sakit di Jepang, namun hasilnya nihil.

Bulan berganti bulan, dan masih saja Hikaru tak kembali. Ketika waktu untuk mempertahankan gelar-gelarnya datang, dan masih saja tak ada kabar, Ki-In menyatakan gelar-gelar Hikaru sebagai takhta kosong, yang berarti babak final Liga akan dilangsungkan seperti pertandingan perebutan gelar, dan siapapun yang memenangkannya akan langsung disahkan sebagai pemegang gelar baru. Ketika Akira dinyatakan sebagai pemenang Liga Tengen, ia berharap entah bagaimana ada keajaiban yang membuat Hikaru kembali untuk mempertahankan gelarnya dari tangannya, namun bagaimanapun keajaiban itu tak kunjung tiba.

Berbagai kemungkinan berkecamuk di benak Akira. Hikaru sudah bosan dengannya dan meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke pelukan Ko Yeong-ha jelas adalah kemungkinan terakhir, karena itu tak membutuhkan kepergiannya dari Ki-In segala. Malah, rasanya ia lebih bisa menerima seandainya memang begitu kejadiannya. Karena kemungkinan lainnya adalah Hikaru entah bagaimana mengidap suatu penyakit serius, dan saat itu sedang sekarat atau bahkan sudah wafat.

Kemungkinan yang terakhir mencengkeram Akira bak kawat berduri. Semakin ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu, semakin kuat pula ia menancapkan duri-durinya membelit kepala dan dada Akira. Otaknya bekerja keras memutar memori saat-saat terakhir mereka, menganalisis setiap gerakan, setiap ucapan, mencari tanda-tanda sekecil apapun. Apapun.

Semakin ia berpikir, semakin ia merasa ada banyak hal yang salah. Memorinya mengenai kejadian setahun lalu mungkin sekali sudah tersaput kabut, tapi ia masih bisa mengingatnya. Senyum Hikaru yang manis, tapi juga menyiratkan beban dan kesedihan, ketika mereka berpisah sebelum kepergiannya ke Nagoya. Hikaru yang menatapnya lama sekali, jemarinya yang menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya, seakan ingin merekamnya dalam ingatan. Wajah gadis itu yang pucat, ketika satu hari ia bolos pertandingan dan Akira mendatangi rumahnya untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya. Dan pernah, ia melihat Hikaru mendadak bangkit dari duduknya dalam pertandingan penyisihan dan terburu-buru berlari keluar, hanya untuk kembali dengan wajah pucat. Ia masih bisa menyelesaikan pertandingan dan menang, tapi ia tak banyak bicara ketika mereka pulang bersama. Waktu itu Hikaru bilang ia kurang enak badan karena hari sebelumnya kehujanan, tapi bagaimana jika bukan begitu kenyataannya? Bagaimana jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Akira? Bagaimana jika Hikaru mengidap suatu penyakit parah yang tak bisa disembuhkan, dan ia tak ingin Akira tahu, karena ia tak ingin mengucapkan perpisahan dengan diiringi tangisan?

Akira merasa ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pertandingan, go-nya sudah kehilangan makna, sehingga ia melewatkan semua pertandingannya. Yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari hanya duduk di kamarnya, atau di depan meja salon tempat biasanya ia bermain bersama Hikaru, mereproduksi permainan mereka. Jika ada orang memintanya bermain, ia akan menolak, mengatakan ia sedang menunggu Hikaru. Hikaru akan pulih, kan? Seberapapun berat sakitnya, ia akan pulih dan kembali pada Akira. Akira hanya perlu menunggu.

“Shindou-chan takkan datang, Akira-san! Kumohon, jangan siksa dirimu!” begitu kata ibunya, ketika berita mengenainya—kemungkinan besar dari Ichikawa—sampai padanya. Dan seketika, kesadaran akan makna kata itu menghantamnya keras bak kereta api yang melaju dalam kecepatan penuh.

Hikaru sudah tiada, kesadaran itu mencengkeram dadanya begitu kuat hingga ia merasa sesak. Mendadak, kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain berkecamuk. Apakah Ki-In tahu? Apakah keluarganya tahu dan menyembunyikannya dari Akira? Apakah Ogata tahu, apakah semua laporan yang ia berikan pada Akira mengenai tiadanya jejak pemakaian asuransi Hikaru bohong belaka? Siapa lagi yang tahu? Waya? Isumi? Nase? Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya? Apakah seluruh dunia berkomplot untuk menipunya?

Jawaban itu kian nyata, dalam setiap kontemplasi yang ia lakukan. Akira merasa ia tak bisa percaya siapapun. Ia menarik diri dari semua orang. Ia tak lagi datang ke salon. Ia tak lagi menyentuh goban. Jika Hikaru tiada, untuk apa lagi ia ada?

Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai mendengar suara-suara dalam kepalanya. Kadang ia mendengar orang bicara mengenainya di belakang punggungnya dari balik shoji kamarnya. Kadang pula ia melihat kelebatan bayang Hikaru ke manapun ia pergi. Hikaru acap menemuinya dalam tidur. Pernah, Hikaru menampakkan diri di depan goban yang berdebu di kamar Akira. “Aku kesepian di sini, Akira,” demikian katanya, meletakkan biji hitam di tangannya di permukaan goban. “Maukah kau menemaniku?”

Ia begitu merindukan Hikaru, merindukan tatapannya, sentuhannya, permainan mereka bersama. Ia akan melakukan apapun, _apapun,_ hanya untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Maka salahkah, ketika Akira mengikuti suara itu?

Setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya yang kedua, orangtuanya menempatkannya di unit psikiatri selama satu tahun. Begitu ia dinyatakan boleh keluar, ia masih harus berada dalam pengawasan ketat. Ia wajib mengikuti terapi seminggu sekali, harus menerima telepon orangtuanya setiap sejam sekali, dan Ogata atau Ashiwara selalu menemani ke manapun ia pergi.

Perlahan, kondisinya membaik. Ia tak lagi mendengar suara-suara atau bayangan. Ia tak lagi ingin mati. Ia sudah bisa kembali bermain go, demikian menurut psikiaternya.

Ia mulai dengan permainan-permainan ringan melawan Ogata, Ashiwara, atau ayahnya, hingga ia menyadari bahwa bermain go dapat mendistraksinya dari semua dukanya. Mengantongi izin dari sang psikiater setelah asesmen ketat, ia diperbolehkan kembali bertanding, meski dalam pengawasan.

Akira mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pertandingan. Psikiaternya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mencoba keluar dari cangkangnya dan meninggalkan sifat antisosialnya, jadi ia berusaha lebih membuka diri. Ia masih bisa mendengar beberapa anggota Ki-In mengatainya ‘sinting’ atau ‘gila’, beberapa lainnya mengasihaninya, tapi Akira tidak peduli. Perlahan, pola permainannya membaik dan kedudukannya pun kembali seperti sedia kala, jika tak bisa dibilang membaik. Dengan fokusnya yang kuat, ia memenangkan berbagai pertandingan, bahkan dianggap sebagai pemain go terkuat Jepang kedua setelah Ogata.

Waktu sudah berlalu 14 tahun sejak kepergian Hikaru. Akira sudah melangkah dengan hidupnya. Ia telah dapat melepas Hikaru. Atau setidaknya ia mengira begitu. Tapi rupanya tidak demikian kenyataannya. Karena di sini, detik ini, di hadapannya hadir seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai putra Hikaru.

* * *


	3. Kopi dan Croissant

**Januari 2019**

“Ah, Touya-sensei, selamat pagi,” suara pemuda itu bergemerincing bak bunyi lonceng. “Ada apa ya?”

Akira berusaha menampakkan senyumnya dan mempersilakan pemuda itu duduk di kursi kosong di hadapannya. “Maaf mengajakmu bertemu Minggu pagi begini. Apa kau sulit menemukan tempat ini?”

“Tidak juga, saya pakai Google Maps,” si pemuda menampakkan cengirannya. Kalau sudah begitu, ia memang mirip Hikaru, pikir Akira. “Saya memang masih agak kesulitan dengan kanji, jadi agak kerepotan di stasiun. Tapi sekarang sudah banyak aplikasi, jadi tidak masalah...,” katanya enteng.

“Begitu?” Akira tersenyum. Anak ini memang banyak bicara rupanya, walau tidak seheboh Hikaru. “Omong-omong, kau sudah sarapan?”

Bagai dikomandoi, saat itu pula terdengar suara perut pemuda itu. Ia langsung menunduk dengan wajah merah, sehingga Akira tertawa kecil.

“Di kafe bawah ada _croissant_ yang enak. Mau coba?”

Mungkin kasihan, anak ini baru naik tangga dua lantai tapi harus turun lagi, tapi apa boleh buat. Di salon go-nya memang tersedia minuman, tetapi tidak menyediakan makanan. Harumi-san bisa mengamuk jika ia menggunakan meja go untuk makan.

Cye mengikuti Akira turun, lantas memasuki kafe kecil di bawah. Seorang pelayan muda yang mengenal Akira langsung menyapanya begitu ia membuka pintu.

“Ah, Touya-sensei, selamat pagi,” ujarnya seraya mendatangi meja mereka. “Ah, Anda membawa murid?”

“Ini pro baru dari Ki-In, Cye Rayleigh-kun,” Akira memperkenalkan.

“Rei ... lek-kun?” gadis itu mengulang namanya dengan terbata.

“Panggil saja Cye,” pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah, mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat si gadis pelayan, yang kini wajahnya bersemu merah.

“Um, Sai-kun...,” ia membalas dengan nada agak mengawang. Akira memperhatikan pertukaran salam itu dalam diam. Anak ini kelihatannya punya pesona alami. Mungkin ia harus mengawasinya dengan lebih hati-hati.

“Ah,” gadis itu kelihatannya sadar terlalu lama diam. “Anda berdua mau pesan apa?”

 _“Croissant_ dan kopi untukku,” ujar Akira. “Kau mau apa, Cye-kun?”

“Eh, hmm...” pemuda itu menekuri daftar menu, tapi kelihatannya tidak kembali dengan sesuatu yang orisinal. _“Croissant_ juga ... dan teh, mungkin. Tanpa gula, tapi tolong beri susu ya...”

Begitu sang pelayan pergi, Akira memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Berdasarkan berkas yang diberikan Ogata, ia lahir pada 28 Juli 2005. Tahun ini ia baru akan berusia 14 tahun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Akira sewaktu ia lulus ujian pro dulu. Semalaman Akira menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir, merenung, menghitung... Tidak bisa tidak, ia sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

“Kuharap aku tidak membuatmu jalan terlalu jauh ke sini pagi-pagi begini,” Akira membuka pembicaraan.

“Ah, tidak, Touya-sensei. Saya juga belum begitu paham daerah sini, ini kesempatan bagus untuk melihat-lihat.”

“Omong-omong, kau tinggal di mana?” Akira berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap stabil. Setahunya rumah keluarga Shindou sudah dijual empatbelas tahun lalu. Hikaru pernah mengajaknya ke rumah kakeknya, tapi kalau tak salah kakek dan neneknya juga sudah meninggal; tanah yang dahulu menjadi rumah keluarganya kini sudah berpindah tangan dan menjadi kompleks apartemen.

“Um, ada kafe kecil tak jauh dari Ki-In. Saya bekerja di sana, dan pemiliknya berbaik hati menyewakan kamar kosong di belakang dengan harga murah.”

Di situ Akira mengerung. “Kafe?”

“Uh, hanya sementara, kok...,” Cye menambahkan dengan agak panik. “Saya butuh pekerjaan sementara hingga musim pertandingan dimulai. Maksud saya, sekolah juga belum mulai, dan uang tabungan saya habis untuk tiket ke sini dan mendaftar ujian. Biasanya saya dapat uang tambahan dari Youtube, tapi belakangan _channel_ saya sepi karena saya malas bikin konten, jadi... Um, saya berjanji pekerjaan sambilan saya takkan mengganggu waktu pertandingan dan belajar saya, sumpah!”

“Lho? Memangnya kau tidak ke sini bersama ibumu?”

“Ah, itu...”

Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara anak itu yang membuat luka lama Akira kembali terasa perih. “Jangan katakan ... ibumu...”

Kelihatannya Cye bisa menangkap ketakutan Akira, karena ia mengklarifikasi dengan terburu-buru, “I-ibu saya baik-baik saja, Touya-sensei. Sungguh. Di-dia ada pekerjaan, jadi ...”

Akira melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi tak ia sadari ia tahan. Ketakutan terbesarnya, yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun, lenyap sudah. Ia tak tahu apa lagi anugerah yang lebih besar dari ini. Tapi di sini, di depan pemuda ini, ia harus menahan diri untuk menangis.

“Oh, di mana?” Akira berusaha mengorek informasi.

“Uhm, entahlah...,” Cye terlihat agak gugup. “Uhm, ibu saya reporter olahraga, jadi ia selalu bepergian... Terakhir saya tahu, ia sedang meliput acara entah-apa di Inggris.”

Reporter olahraga? Pekerjaan aktif yang sesuai untuk Hikaru, kalau begitu. Tapi bukankah Hikaru paling payah dalam soal jurnalistik?

Di situ, sang gadis pelayan tadi datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya di meja. Cye kelihatannya senang bisa mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Akira dari ibunya, jadi ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan manis, dan setelah sang pelayan itu pergi, lekas menggigit ujung croissantnya.

“Wah, Anda benar, Touya-sensei! Ini sungguh enak!” serunya begitu kerenyahan berpadu kelembutan _pastry_ itu menyentuh lidahnya, dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

Diberi makanan begitu, baru kelihatan sifat aslinya yang agak berlawanan dengan topeng sopan dan penuh pengendalian diri yang ia perlihatkan kemarin. Atau mungkin suasana kafe yang nyaman dan tidak seformal Ki-In membuatnya melepaskan penjagaan. Yang manapun, gayanya mengingatkan Akira pada satu anak cewek yang selalu harus diperingatkan untuk tidak melahap makanannya seperti tidak bertemu makanan seminggu. Mau tak mau ia mendengus menahan tawa.

“Uh, maaf,” pemuda di hadapannya kelihatannya menyadari kesalahannya. “Saya selalu diajari untuk menjaga tata krama, tapi...”

“Tidak apa,” ujar Akira, dengan tenang memasukan dua balok gula ke kopinya. “Kalau kau masih lapar, pesan lagi saja.”

“Benarkah?!” matanya membulat dengan begitu ekspresif. “Ah, kalau begitu...”

Ia kembali melirik buku menu, lantas memanggil gadis pelayan tadi untuk memesan _spaghetti meatballs, french fries, chicken fingers,_ serta _croissant sandwich with tuna salad._ Itu belum ditambah _chocolate fudge_ untuk _dessert._ Rupanya ia agak mengambil kesempatan, tahu Akira pasti mentraktirnya. Mana ada orang yang memesan _dessert_ segala untuk sarapan, coba? Nafsu makannya mengigatkan Akira pada Hikaru, tapi ia merasa itu wajar. Bagaimanapun Cye masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dan kalau mengingat wawancara kemarin, sepertinya ia memang anak yang cukup aktif.

Akira ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut soal Hikaru, di mana ia selama ini dan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi rasanya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia terlalu ingin tahu, seakan mengonfirmasi fakta bahwa bahwa ia memanggil Cye ke sini pagi-pagi hanyalah untuk menginterogasinya soal Hikaru. Lagipula, bukankah ini kesempatan baik untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang anak muda di hadapannya?

“Ah, Cye-kun, omong-omong, bukankah kemarin kau bilang kau mau masuk SMA? Sudah memutuskan mau masuk SMA mana?”

Pemuda itu sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. “Uhm, mungkin Haze?”

“Oh? Bukannya Haze agak jauh dari Ki-In?”

“Uhm, yah...”

“Aku tahu SMP Haze adalah sekolah ibumu dulu, tapi mengapa tidak mencoba Kaio? Memang kau tidak mungkin bisa berpartisipasi di klub go-nya, tapi kalau tidak salah, klub basketnya juga bagus. Kau suka basket, kan?”

“Eh, iya... Tapi saya ingin masuk SMA karena ingin merasakan atmosfer sekolah, bukan untuk fokus di kegiatan klub. Saya memang suka basket, tapi kemampuan saya biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula, dengan jadwal sebagai go pro, rasanya itu tidak mungkin.”

“Jangan khawatir, Kaio punya program pembelajaran yang cukup fleksibel, kok.”

“Uh, tapi, Kaio kan sekolah swasta yang mahal...”

“Soal itu juga bukan masalah. Ada program beasiswa untuk siswa berprestasi, kan? Tidak pun, jika kau jadi go pro nanti, kurasa gajimu akan mencukupi. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan rekomendasi.”

“Uhm, terima kasih, Touya-sensei. Saya akan pertimbangkan.”

Ia mengucapkannya hanya sekadar berbasa-basi, Akira bisa menilai. Tapi ia juga tidak memaksa lebih lanjut.

“Oh ya, tadi kaubilang kau Youtuber? Kau membuat _channel_ apa?”

Akira hampir berharap Cye akan menjawab _channel_ go, karena jelas ia sangat berbakat dalam hal itu. Atau mengingat pencapaiannya di sekolah, setidaknya sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan bidang akademik. Karenanya ia menganga ketika anak muda di hadapannya justru menjawab, “Hahaha, soal anime...”

“Anime?”

“Um, sebenarnya saya anime-otaku. Makanya saya bisa lancar bicara bahasa Jepang juga... Ibu saya sebenarnya jarang di rumah, jadi saya jarang berlatih bahasa dengan Ibu, dan lebih sering belajar otodidak dari anime dan manga.”

Dalam hati Akira mendesah. Tidak ibu tidak anak. Ia tahu Hikaru sejak dulu hobi mengoleksi Shounen Jump, bahkan sering kedapatan sempat-sempatnya membaca manga di sela-sela pertandingan (yang sering membuat pemain pro yang lebih serius seperti Ochi—atau Akira—kesal). Ternyata anaknya juga sama saja.

Sepintar apapun ia, ia belum lagi 14 tahun, batin Akira. Sangat wajar, sebenarnya. Dan seharusnya ia bisa memperkirakan hal itu, kalau mendengar wawancara kemarin.

“Oh? Apa nama _channel-_ mu? Mungkin nanti aku bisa lihat...”

Bukan cuma anak (ya, dia bukan pemuda, dia memang masih anak-anak) di hadapannya yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, sebenarnya, Akira juga.

“Se-sensei … ingin tahu nama _channel_ Youtube saya?”

“Tidak ada salahnya mengecek trend di kalangan anak muda masa kini, kurasa. Belakangan minat anak muda terhadap go kembali turun. Ki-In butuh bakat-bakat baru.”

“Benar!” antusiasme anak di hadapannya tampak nyata. _“Channel_ saya Saionji Rei, jika Anda mau mengecek. Ah, sebenarnya hal itu juga sempat terpikir oleh saya. Saya sempat tertarik untuk mengembangkan game go yang seru, mungkin berbasis RPG atau AR? Memang sudah ada game _online_ klasik seperti NetGo dan teman-temannya, sih... Tapi terus terang, _interface_ -nya sangat membosankan... Saya tahu itu ide standar, tapi mungkin nanti bisa lebih dielaborasi. Dengan perkembangan AI sekarang...”

Seterusnya anak itu dengan ceria membicarakan perkembangan AI, _online game, alternate reality,_ game simulasi, dan lain sebagainya, yang sejujurnya kurang bisa Akira pahami. Memalukan, mungkin, tapi terus terang jika dibandingkan dengan generasi seangkatan atau di bawahnya, Akira yang secara usia termasuk generasi milenial sebenarnya lebih layak masuk dalam kategori pemain go konservatif yang seangkatan dengan Kuwabara, minimal Ogata. Ia jelas takkan tahu NetGo jika bukan karena Sai. Huh, bahkan Ogata lebih _update_ dengan perkembangan dunia Go AI ketimbang dirinya.

Tapi memang menyenangkan, bicara seperti ini. Meski membicarakan topik yang sama, ia dan ayahnya jarang bicara dengan nuansa non-formal seperti ini. Pembicaraan mereka bahkan seringkali tanpa kata-kata. Sedangkan pembicaraan go-nya dengan Hikaru, kalau tidak soal strategi, pasti soal Shuusaku. Yang pasti ujung-ujungnya diakhiri dengan pertengkaran.

Pembicaraan mereka, bagaimanapun, harus berakhir ketika tiba-tiba terdengar dering alarm dari ponsel Akira. Dengan hati mencelos, Akira menatap layar ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

“Astaga, maafkan aku, Cye-kun,” ujarnya. “Aku terpaksa menyudahi pembicaraan kita hari ini. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau ada shidougo.”

“Oh, Anda masih memberikan shidougo?” wajah di hadapannya tampak tertarik, sekaligus juga bingung. Mungkin pikirnya, siapa juga yang sanggup membayar seorang Meijin-Honinbou-Tengen untuk sebuah sesi shidougo?

“Aku menjadi sukarelawan di RS Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa, di Setagaya,” ujar Akira. Itu adalah rumah sakit psikiatri tempat dahulu ia sempat menjalani terapi. Entah bagaimana, ia merasakan keterikatan pada beberapa staf di sana, dan tidak bisa menolak ketika mereka memohonnya untuk memberikan terapi go kepada para pasien.

Wajah di hadapannya tampak terpesona. Mungkin ia tidak tahu rumah sakit macam apa itu. Tapi ia tahu juga bukan masalah. Nyaris semua orang di Ki-In (dan mungkin juga seluruh Jepang) tahu latar belakang kondisi psikologisnya tigabelas tahun lalu. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai contoh nyata orang yang berhasil menjalani terapi go untuk penyembuhan depresi dan kelainan neuro-behavioral, serta seringkali menjadi narasumber untuk topik tersebut.

“Aku minta maaf karena kita jadi tidak bermain hari ini,” ujar Akira, memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan dan memberikan kartu debitnya. “Aku sangat senang bisa berbincang denganmu. Jadi kalau kau sempat, kapanpun datanglah kemari.”

“Sungguh?” rasanya ia tak pernah melihat wajahnya secerah itu. Dan entah mengapa, itu menerbitkan gelombang hangat di dada Akira.

“Tentu. Aku selalu ada di salon setiap hari, biasanya dari pukul 4 sore hingga 10 malam. Ah, kecuali jika aku ada jadwal pertandingan, tentu. Ah, tapi kau bisa datang kapan saja, kok. Bilang saja pada wanita yang jaga di meja resepsionis bahwa aku mengundangmu. Ia akan memberimu tiket masuk gratis.”

Cye tampak menganga, tapi ia langsung sadar dan berseru sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, “Terima kasih, Touya-sensei!”

Akira sungguh ingin mengoreksi panggilan itu, tapi ia merasa ini terlalu cepat, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan pamit meninggalkan meja. Ketika ia melirik ke dalam kafe dari luar, dilihatnya Cye masih di sana, menghabiskan makanannya secara berbincang riang dengan si gadis pelayan. Dirasakannya kehangatan menguar melingkupi dadanya, dan ia pun tersenyum.

* * *


	4. Dia yang Datang dari Masa Lalu

Esoknya ketika Akira mampir ke salon sepulang dari Ki-In, ia langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita di meja resepsionis.

“Sore, Akira-kun,” bahkan setelah ia berumur 31 pun, wanita yang sudah bekerja di salon selama nyaris 20 tahun itu masih menyapanya dengan akhiran ‘-kun’. Akira sama sekali tidak keberatan, tentu.

“Sore, Harumi-san,” balas Akira, menyerahkan jaket, syal, dan tasnya di konter. Ichikawa Harumi sekarang sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak, namanya sudah berubah menjadi Ashiwara Harumi, dan ia tak lagi hanya sekadar resepsionis. Tentu saja, ia adalah istri seorang pemain go yang lumayan terkenal, secara teknis bisa dibilang ‘kakak seperguruan’ Akira pula, amat melecehkan jika ia masih menjadi pegawai biasa. Ia sekarang bisa dikatakan sebagai manager, bahkan memiliki saham di salon yang kini dipegang Akira tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, ia menolak mempekerjakan karyawan baru, dan lebih suka menjaga meja resepsionis sendiri. Kalau ia tidak sibuk dengan anaknya, tentu.

“Ah, tadi ada anak muda mencarimu. Ia mengaku sebagai muridmu.”

“Murid?” Akira mengerung, lantas memeriksa buku tamu. “Oh, Cye-kun?” ia tertawa. “Anak lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata hijau, kan?”

“Yep. Ia memakai T-shirt kebesaran dan membawa tas olahraga. Aku sampai kaget. Kupikir dia...,” sampai di situ Harumi menutup mulutnya seraya membelalak, mungkin sadar ia mengucapkan hal yang tabu. “Oh, maafkan aku, Akira-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud...”

“Hikaru?” bahkan Akira pun terkejut mendengar betapa ringannya ia menyebut nama itu tanpa membuatnya sesak napas. “Ah, wajar, dia putranya. Oh, di mana dia?”

Wajah Harumi-san tampak melongo ketika ia menunjuk satu titik di ruang go. Akira hanya tertawa pelan, mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih membeku. Ternyata beginilah rasanya mengagetkan orang. Pantas saja dulu Hikaru hobi sekali mengganggunya.

Anak muda yang dicarinya sedang duduk di meja pojok, dikelilingi beberapa pelanggan. Kelihatannya ia sedang melawan pelanggan senior, Kitajima-san. Dari wajahnya yang berusaha keras menahan senyum, kelihatannya ia sedang bersenang-senang membantai pria tua itu.

“Aaaaa,” teriak Kitajima frustrasi, lantas mengacak-acak susunan biji go di atas goban. “Aku menyerah! Dasar anak berandalan, kau tidak menahan diri, ya!”

“Bukan salahku, Kakek!” seru Cye. Rupanya dalam soal ini, ia bisa setengil Hikaru juga. “Kakek yang tadi menolak diberi _handicap._ ”

“Jangan panggil aku Kakek, memangnya aku setua itu?! Lagian, kenapa juga aku harus minta _handicap_ pada bocah badung sepertimu?"

Keributan itu, bagaimanapun, berhenti ketika Akira berdehem.

“Ah, Touya-sensei!” Cye langsung bangkit dan menghormat dalam-dalam. “Uhm, maafkan saya membuat keributan. Saya... Anu...”

“Ah, Kitajima-san, hadirin semua,” Akira menoleh memandang para pelanggan yang berkumpul di meja kecil itu. “Perkenalkan ini Cye Rayleigh, dia shodan yang baru lulus ujian pro tahun ini.”

Jelas, Cye dengan sengaja tidak mengungkap level permainannya sebelum menerima tantangan, karena Kitajima-san berteriak kaget, dan Cye sendiri mengerang.

“Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau pro!” seru Kitajima-san. “Aku minta permainan ulang! _Handicap_ tiga biji!”

“Yakin cuma tiga?” ada bersit usil di mata Cye, namun ia langsung menunduk begitu Akira memberinya tatapan peringatan.

“Maafkan ketidaksopanan dia, Kitajima-san. Dia mungkin kelihatan tinggi, tapi dia masih anak-anak,” ujar Akira. Di sampingnya, Cye membeo seraya membungkuk. Mungkin sopan-santunnya masih bisa terselamatkan, kalau begitu. “Tapi mungkin ada benarnya. Cye lulus dengan skor sempurna tahun ini. Ia juga seri melawan Ogata-san tanpa komi dan menang dalam pertandingan shinshodan melawanku,” ia bisa merasakan ada nada kebanggaan ketika ia mengucapkan itu. Ketika ia melirik, ia bisa melihat cengiran anak itu, yang juga segera hilang ketika sadar Akira melihat ke arahnya.

Tak perlu dikatakan, para pelanggan salon melongo dibuatnya.

“Ah, tapi kurasa pertandingan ulangnya tak perlu dilakukan sekarang, bukan begitu, Kitajima-kun?” Akira lekas menyambar sebelum Kitajima atau siapapun pelanggan lain tersadar dari keterpanaannya dan meminta permainan. “Maafkan aku, tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.”

Memperlihatkan deretan giginya, Cye mengikutinya membelah kelompok fans barunya dan beranjak ke ruang belakang, tempat tersedianya ruangan yang lebih privat, yang biasa digunakan untuk mengajar atau berdiskusi bersama _study group_.

“Bagaimana menurutmu dengan salonku?” tanya Akira, ketika mereka sudah nyaman duduk seiza di hadapan goban.

“Um, nyaman... Tidak ada asap rokok, dan bersih...,” Cye menjawab hati-hati. Dalam hati Akira tertawa. Ia pasti ingin bilang, ‘Standar seperti lazimnya salon go lain,’ untung nya setelah kejadian tadi, kelihatannya ia cukup tahu untuk menahan diri.

“Betulkah? Kalau kau suka, bagaimana kalau kau kerja sambilan di sini?” tawar Akira.

“Kerja sambilan … di sini?”

“Yah, memang jarak dari salon ini ke Ki-In mungkin tidak sedekat dari kafemu, tapi salon ini dekat stasiun, kau bisa ke mana-mana dengan mudah. Kasihan, Ashiwara Harumi-san kerepotan menjaga meja resepsionis sendirian, apalagi dia sedang punya bayi. Gaji di sini tidak besar, tapi lumayan. Kau juga bisa tinggal di kamar belakang. Kamar itu dulu sering kutinggali, tapi sekarang tidak pernah lagi.”

“Ah, tentu, tentu saya mau, Touya-sensei. Terima kasih atas kesempatannya. Saya berjanji akan bekerja dengan rajin. Uhm, saya sejak kecil belajar mandiri, jadi saya bisa menyapu dan mengepel. Saya juga bisa membuat teh, mencuci gelas, mengelap goban, mencuci biji go, dan...”

“Oh, tidak, tidak, kau salah paham.”

“Eh?”

“Kami punya petugas kebersihan untuk itu. Oh, dan kau bisa mengurus konter minuman kalau kau mau. Di sini tidak memperbolehkan makan di dalam ruangan, tapi kalau sekadar kopi, teh, jus, dan minuman ringan tidak apa-apa. Dulu Harumi-san sempat membuat konter minuman, tapi karena ia kerepotan, kami jadi hanya menjual minuman kaleng. Tapi tugas utamamu adalah melayani pelanggan jika mereka membutuhkan lawan main atau menginginkan shidougo. Tentu saja, kau bebas memasang tarif kalau kau mau.”

“Saya bisa memasang tarif untuk shidougo?”

“Tidak lebih dari 1000 yen per permainan. Tapi untuk level shodan, kusarankan sekitar 500 yen. Memang lebih murah ketimbang shidougo privat, tapi karena ini salon merangkap klub go, langganan di sini sudah membayar uang keanggotaan bulanan atau uang masuk, jadi kurasa itu tidak terlalu memberatkan. Jika terlalu mahal, bisa-bisa kita tidak dapat pelanggan,” ia menambahkan sedikit senyum. “Kau bebas mengambil semua uang hasil shidougo dan keuntungan penjualan minuman, tentu.”

“Di samping gaji bulanan?”

“Ya, begitulah.”

“Saya tidak perlu membayar sewa kamar?”

“Ya, tentu. Ah, kau juga bertugas membuka dan menutup salon. Dan dilarang membawa perempuan … atau laki-laki...,” ia menambahkan bagian terakhir dengan agak buru-buru, di bawah wajah merah anak itu. “Ah, pokoknya intinya tidak boleh berbuat mesum. Di ruang salon ada CCTV, jadi kau benar-benar harus menjaga sikap. Mengerti, kan?”

Mungkin agak hipokrit ia mengatakan hal seperti ini, mengingat dahulu kamarnya di belakang salon adalah lokasi paling aman yang biasa ia jadikan tempat bermesraan dengan Hikaru. Di situ juga ia kehilangan keperjakaannya, kalau mau jujur. Tapi Cye jelas tidak perlu tahu ini.

“Siap, Touya-sensei!” seru anak itu, menunduk dalam-dalam. “Saya akan bekerja dengan rajin dan penuh tanggung jawab. Um, saya juga pemegang sabuk merah strip hitam I dalam taekwondo, jadi Anda bisa mempercayakan keamanan salon ini pada saya.”

“Um, bagian itu tidak perlu, sih...,” ujar Akira, meski tak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasa kagum. Jadi anak ini bisa go, basket, IT, dan ternyata cukup mahir beladiri. Oh, ia juga tahu sopan-santun dan bisa bersih-bersih. Apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan dari putra seorang Shindou Hikaru? “Ah, satu lagi. Aku mengadakan _study group_ di sini setiap Selasa sore dan di rumahku setiap Jumat sore. Kami juga biasanya berkumpul setiap Kamis sore di Ki-In kalau sedang tidak ada jadwal pertandingan. Kau bebas mengikuti _study group_ manapun, tentu. Tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengikuti kelasku.”

“Sungguhkah, Sensei? Saya sangat berterima kasih!” ia menghormat lagi. Kali ini bahkan terlalu keras hingga hampir menubrukkan kepalanya ke goban. Kali itu Akira meringis dibuatnya. Semoga saja anak ini tidak mewarisi sifat ceroboh ibunya. “Sungguh suatu kehormatan! Saya tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya!”

“Tidak masalah. Kau bisa membalasku dengan merebut gelarku nanti.”

Tak bisa tidak, Akira mengulum senyum melihat wajah terbelalak Cye.

“Siap! Saya akan berjuang keras agar dapat sejajar, atau bahkan melebihi Anda, Sensei! Ah, tidak, Shishou! Izinkan saya memanggil Anda Shishou!”

Jelas, anak ini kebanyakan nonton anime. Kosakatanya tidak jauh-jauh dari kosakata standar shounen anime. Bukan berarti Akira mengikuti perkembangan media popular, tentu, tapi setidaknya ia sering (tak sengaja) mendengar percakapan dalam anime kesukaan Hikaru yang tayang setiap Minggu pagi.

“Ada pertanyaan?”

“Ya, Shishou! Kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja?”

Akira mengendikkan bahu. “Terserah. Besok juga bisa.”

Bocah itu makin terang bercahaya bak lampu neon. Rasanya Akira bisa melihat getaran di ujung-ujung jemarinya.

“Umm, tapi aku tidak bisa mengadakan _study group_ besok,” Akira mengingat-ngingat. “Mulai besok aku harus pergi ke Nagasaki untuk seminar selama 3 hari, mungkin baru bisa pulang Kamis atau Jumat. Tapi kuusahakan _study group_ Jumat masih tetap bisa berjalan.”

“Jumat? Di rumah Sensei?”

“Tidak, setidaknya hingga minggu depan seluruh _study group_ dilaksanakan di sini, soalnya ruang go di rumahku sedang direparasi. Tidak apa-apa, kan?”

Wajah Cye jelas menampakkan kekecewaan, tapi ia memaksakan diri tersenyum. “Tidak apa-apa, Shishou. Saya bisa tetap mulai bekerja besok kan? Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal? Apa saya bisa langsung pindahan?”

“Tentu. Nanti aku akan bicara pada Harumi-san. Kau masih harus merapikan ruangan itu, sih...”

“Ya, Shishou, tak apa-apa, nanti saya akan bersihkan. Terima kasih, Shishou!”

“Jadi, nigiri?” tersenyum, ia menarik goke yang tertata rapi di atas goban dan membuka tutupnya.

* * *

_"Hi Guys! Welcome to my bilingual channel! I’m Saionji Rei and this is the Japanese version of this week’s vlog. Of course, you can find the English version of this episode on the link below._ Nah, sudahan ya intronya... Oke, guys, tebak aku ada di mana! Aku di Jepang! Yippieee!!! Aku di sini untuk ikut ujian untuk pemain go profesional yang diadakan oleh Nihon Ki-In bulan April hingga September. Pssst, yang sebenarnya dalam misi rahasia untuk mencari ayahku, hahaha... Doakan aku lulus, ya, minna! Ah, bicara soal ujian dan ayah, jadi ingat sama premise anime Hunter x Hunter, kan? Nah, mumpung kita sedang di topik itu, aku ingin me _-review_ anime tahun 2011 yang sebenarnya versi _remake_ dari anime klasik dari zaman ibuku! Hmmm, mungkin telat, ya? Oh, bukan mungkin, memang sudah telat! Karena itu, kali ini aku cuma akan membahas gekijouban yang tayang tahun ini. Oke, jadi ...”

Suara super-ceria Cye yang sejujurnya agak hiperbolis meraung dari earphone Akira, sementara wajah close-up pemuda itu menampakkan diri di layar ponselnya. Cye menggunakan persona wibu-nya di sini, sosok ceria, kekanakan, dan agak hiperaktif yang bisa ia lihat di semua videonya. Akira ingin meringis melihat bagaimana ia menata rambutnya (yang diwarnai hijau, oh Kami!) dalam bentuk cuatan-cuatan tinggi bak sapu dan mengenakan gakuran berwarna hijau mencolok dengan tepian merah yang sangat norak. Kelihatannya ia sedang melakukan cosplay—istilah yang Akira tahu dari salah satu murid insei-nya—karena sosok dengan dandanan serupa tampak pada poster yang menjadi latar belakangnya.

Jujur, Akira tidak tahu mengapa setiap malam selama di Nagasaki, bukannya tidur setelah seharian memberi seminar, ia malah membuka Youtube dan menonton setiap episode dari _channel_ Saionji Rei. Benar kata Cye, channel tersebut hanya mengkhususkan diri pada manga dan anime. Kelihatannya memang target pasarnya adalah anak seumurannya, karena ia tak pernah membahas hal-hal yang lebih dalam atau filosofis seperti yang Akira temukan di _channel_ lain. Sejauh ini ada sekitar 30 episode, dan kalau mengingat Cye menyebutkan ‘episode mingguan’, artinya ia baru menjalankan _channel-nya_ tidak sampai setahun, sebelum mendadak hiatus. Pada episode terakhirnya tertera waktu upload April 2018, artinya ia memang sudah vakum sejak mengikuti babak penyisihan ujian pro.

Mengingat betapa tangguhnya anak itu di depan goban, sebenarnya agak aneh ia sama sekali tak pernah menyebutkan go, dan mendadak hanya menyebutkan sambil lalu ‘aku akan ikut ujian go-pro di Nihon Ki-In'. Wajar jika ia sibuk berlatih selama ujian, tapi ia bahkan tidak meng- _upload_ episode lain sesudah itu, yang mengabarkan bahwa ia lulus. Berlebihankah kiranya jika Akira berharap bahwa Cye setidaknya meng- _upload_ satu vlog lagi? Apapun isinya tak masalah, asalkan memuat sedikit info di intro yang menyatakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, yang membawanya ke Jepang.

* * *

Cye ternyata memang serius dengan ucapannya. Hari Jumat sepulang ia dari Nagasaki, ketika datang ke salon, dia sudah disambut bukan oleh Harumi-san, melainkan oleh Cye yang sedang mengelap konter resepsionis.

“Selamat sore, Shishou!” serunya seraya menunduk dalam-dalam, lantas meraih jaket dan syal Akira untuk menggantungnya di pojok.

“Cye-kun...,” Akira ingin mengurut keningnya. “Mana Harumi-san?”

“Katanya sedang ke dokter? Anaknya perlu imunisasi, kalau tak salah?”

“Lalu kenapa kau jadi bersih-bersih? Bukannya kubilang seharusnya kau melayani tamu dan memberi shidougo?”

“Sambil, kok...,” katanya tenang, menunjuk jajaran meja di pojok.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Cye, Akira bisa melihat Kitajima-san, Saitou-san, dan Kawagami-san duduk berjajar, masing-masing menghadapi sebidang goban, tanpa lawan. Kerumunan sekitar 8-10 orang tampak di sekitarnya.

“15-7,” mendadak terdengar seruan Kitajima-san, diikuti bunyi biji go beradu dengan papan.

“16-9, ini saatnya kau menyerah, Kitajima-san,” balas Cye enteng, seraya menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke atas meja konter.

“Masih belum!” seru Kitajima keras kepala, yang hanya dibalas desahan dan gelengan Cye.

“Giliranku. 14-4,” Saitou-san di sisi Kitajima menyuarakan langkahnya.

“Hmmm, bagus...,” Cye menekur sesaat. “Ah, 10-6.”

“15-7.”

“Kenapa harus terburu-buru, sih, Saitou-san? Ini kan bukan hayago!” protes Cye. “Nanti kau yang terjebak langkahmu sendiri, lho... 16-6. Kawagami-san, sudah ketemu?”

“Tidak, tidak, belum...”

“Um, oke...,” ia kembali mengendikkan bahu, dan meneruskan mengelap konter. Saat itu Akira baru memperhatikan adanya hiasan terbaru konter resepsionis: sebuah toples bulat transparan yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan ‘PROMO!!! Shidougo dengan Sai-kun! 1 sesi 500 yen!’ dalam huruf hiragana yang jelas sekali hasil karya amatiran. Sudah ada tumpukan koin 500 yen dan beberapa lembar 1000 yen di dalamnya. Akira hanya bisa menggeleng dibuatnya.

“Oh, Cye-kun, soal study group hari ini...”

“Siap, Shishou! Saya sudah merapikan ruang belakang dan mengepelnya. Goban sudah saya lap dan batu-batunya sudah saya cuci! Saya juga sudah membeli teh dan mengisi termos dengan air panas!”

“Ah,” Akira jadi malu sendiri. “Sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau acara _study group_ hari ini dibatalkan,” ia bisa melihat wajah kecewa Cye pada kalimat itu. “Ashiwara-san ada shidougo mendadak yang tak bisa dibatalkan, sedangkan aku juga ada urusan keluarga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Cye-kun.”

“Lalu? Apa study group-nya ditukar jadi hari Senin atau Rabu, mungkin?” ia terdengar berharap.

“Senin besok kebetulan aku ada sedikit urusan. Rabu biasanya adalah jadwal terapiku, dan Kamis ada jadwal pertandingan, kalau tak salah. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa main lusa, Minggu sore sepulang aku dari rumah sakit, mungkin? Agak malam, tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa mampir.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Shishou. Kalau Shishou lelah, bisa nanti saja,” Cye berusaha tersenyum. “Tapi yang hari Selasa jadi, kan? Oh, untuk Jumat depan, saya belum tahu alamat rumah Shishou.”

“Nanti akan kukirim _shareloc_ ,” janji Akira.

“Sai-kun, giliranku jalan!” teriak Kawagami-san. “Jangan ngobrol terus!”

“Astaga, Kawagami-san, aku lagi bicara dengan bosku, nih!”

Akira mengulum senyum mendengar interaksi itu, sementara melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan itu, dan mengambil tempat standarnya di meja pojok dekat akuarium yang agak terlindung, terpisah dari meja-meja lain.

Dari jauh, ia menyaksikan pertukaran langkah antara Cye melawan tiga pelanggan itu. Rupanya Cye mewarisi bakat ibunya, ia begitu cepat dapat menarik simpati orang lain. Ia tidak sekasar Shindou, tapi kontras sikap antara Kitajima-san yang gampang naik darah dan Cye yang menanggapinya dengan santai membuat para penonton tertawa. Meski sekadar shidougo, dan dihiasi adu mulut atau candaan, kelihatannya sebenarnya permainan mereka serius. Terlihat dari beberapa penonton yang kadang manggut-manggut atau berseru “Oooh...” di sela-sela pertukaran langkah.

Tak lama, satu per satu lawan Cye menyatakan kekalahannya. Cye menawarkan diskusi, sambil dengan tenang berjalan ke konter minuman di pojok, membuka kardus gelas, lantas mulai mengelapi gelas-gelas dan meletakkannya di rak. Selain dalam strategi go, kelihatannya daya ingatnya juga luar biasa, karena ia dapat merekonstruksi permainan langsung dari ingatannya dan membahasnya dengan lancar tanpa sekalipun melirik ke goban. Sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan, atau mengulang beberapa langkah. Ia memang masih harus belajar apa dan bagaimana shidougo dilakukan, karena kalau dari apa yang Akira dengar, kelihatannya ia suka agak terlarut dan malah keasyikan mempermainkan lawannya di tengah permainan ketimbang memberikan langkah yang bisa jadi pelajaran.

Begitu selesai, dengan memasang senyum manis, ia berseru, “Siapa yang haus? Aku juga jualan minuman, lho! Hari ini jus diskon 30%!”

Kelihatannya memang ia bisa mempercayakan pelanggan pada Cye, batin Akira. Baguslah, ia jadi bisa me- _review_ permainan terakhirnya melawan Isumi sebagai persiapan untuk pertandingan perebutan kursi _challenger_ pada Turnamen Jyudan nanti.

Isumi Shinichirou bisa dikatakan adalah lawan terberat Akira untuk memperebutkan kursi Jyudan. Dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir setelah kembalinya Akira ke kancah pro, Isumi dan Akira nyaris selalu berhadapan di final Liga Jyudan. Rekor kemenangan Akira sejauh ini melawan sang Ouza di Turnamen Jyudan adalah lima kali dari delapan kali mereka bertemu, dan hanya tiga di antaranya yang membuatnya mendapatkan tiket untuk menjadi challenger melawan Ogata.

Ogata sudah terlalu lama bertakhta di kursi Jyudan. Hanya sekali ia pernah tumbang, dan sayangnya bukan oleh Akira, melainkan oleh seorang Isumi Shinichirou. Itu pun hanya setahun, karena ia merebutnya kembali tahun berikutnya. Jika Akira menang melawan Isumi, pemenang Grup B dalam Liga Jyudan tahun ini, ini akan menjadi kali kelima Akira menantang Ogata dalam turnamen tersebut.

Ia begitu larut dalam permainan itu, hingga ia nyaris tak mendengar suara denting lonceng tanda pintu salon dibuka, disusul sapaan ceria Cye, “Selamat sore! Selamat datang di Murasakizui! Silakan ... HYEEEEEE!!!”

Jeritan Cye diikuti oleh beberapa baris seruan (yang agak kasar) dalam bahasa Inggris yang membuat Akira pengang. Dengan setengah mengutuk ketidaksopanan pemuda itu, Akira bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju lobi.

Di depan meja resepsionis, dilihatnya Cye tengah adu mulut sambil berkacak pinggang dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Seluruh pelanggan memandang keduanya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus ngeri, mungkin heran melihat Sai yang begitu ceria dan tergolong sopan itu bisa bersikap begitu pada orang asing. Menarik napas panjang, Akira mendekat, bersiap untuk memadamkan api sebelum menyebar.

_“I’m terribly sorry for my apprentice’s rudeness, Ma’am. He’s a newbie, please forgive him. Is there anything I can do for you?”_

Wanita itu menghentikan adu mulutnya. “Dengar, ya, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan,” ia berkata dalam bahasa Jepang. “Aku cuma ingin bicara dengan...”

Ia berbalik, dan detik itu pula kalimatnya berhenti di tengah jalan.

“Touya?”

Akira mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. “Hi-Hikaru?”

Terdengar erangan Cye di latar belakang. _“Well you see him now! You have absolutely zero reason to be here!”_ serunya, masih dengan nada tinggi. _“Now get out! I don’t wanna see you again, you crazy old hag!”_

“Cye!” seruan itu tidak datang dari Hikaru, tetapi dari Akira. “Sekali lagi kau berani berteriak pada tamu, kau kupecat!”

“Uh, tapi Shishou! Dia...”

“Aku tahu siapa dia,” Akira sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Hikaru. “Maafkan ketidaksopanan pegawaiku. Seperti tadi kubilang, ia masih baru. Nah, silakan ke arah sini, Mrs. Rayleigh.”

Wanita di hadapannya (Hikaru! Itu benar-benar Hikaru!) tampak menimbang sesaat, tapi ia mengayunkan langkahnya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Akira. Akira bisa mendengar suara para pelanggan yang terkesiap, beberapa berbisik-bisik ketika wanita itu lewat. Di belakangnya, Cye mulai mengeluarkan sebaris protes.

Akira menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam, tak lupa menambahkan tekanan otoritatif pada suaranya. “Cye-kun, buatkan teh dan bawa ke ruang belakang! Jangan lupa minta maaf pada para pelanggan atas keributan yang kausebabkan!”

Cye, untungnya, masih tahu diri untuk tidak membantah. Walau dengan menggerutu, ia mengundurkan diri ke konter minuman. Mendesah berat, Akira meninggalkannya, dan mengantar Hikaru ke ruang belakang.

Ingatan masa lalu, ketika ia menyusuri jalan yang sama bersama gadis itu, duduk di ruangan yang sama dengan gadis itu, kembali membayang, membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih dari wajar. Ia mengatur napasnya, berusaha keras mengendalikan akal sehatnya untuk mengontrol reaksi tubuhnya, tapi rasanya sia-sia. Ketika ia berusaha mendistraksi pikirannya dengan memperhatikan detail-detail tak penting di ruangan itu, bahkan setiap detail di sekitarnya membaur dengan memori masa lalu. Sepasang cangkir di pinggir goban. Goban yang tergeletak di lantai, batu-batu di atasnya terhampar memperlihatkan permainan setengah jalan... Sepasang goke yang satunya terguling, membuat biji-biji goban terserak beralas tatami, bak taburan kelopak bunga plum putih di atas rerumputan... Pakaian mereka yang tersebar di lantai... Sinar matahari yang merambat masuk dari sela-sela shoji, memunculkan berkas garis tipis di kulit halus Hikaru...

Akira menekan memorinya. Hikaru, Hikaru yang asli ada di hadapannya kini. Ia nyata, bernapas, hidup...

Mendudukkan dirinya di depan goban, ia memperhatikan wanita yang tampak di hadapannya. Pantas saja ia tak mengenali, ketika ia melihat wanita itu dari belakang tadi. Hikaru yang ini sangat berbeda dari apa yang ada di memorinya, atau bayangan apapun yang ia munculkan manakala membiarkan imajinasinya mengawang mengenai masa depannya bersama Hikaru yang tak pernah kesampaian. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini ikal menjuntai hingga punggung, dan seluruhnya berwarna pirang. Cye bilang bahwa ibunya adalah reporter olahraga, jadi Akira membayangkan Hikaru dengan kaos kedodoran dan jeans seperti biasa, bukannya rok pensil selutut dan blus seperti yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia cantik, sungguh, tapi juga sangat berbeda. Seperti bukan Hikaru yang ia kenal.

“Uhm, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu,” setelah sekitar lima menit yang canggung, Akira berusaha membuka pembicaraan. “Apa kabarmu, Hikaru?”

Sosok di hadapannya tampak agak tersentak dengan nama panggilannya, tapi ia mengalihkan wajah, melihat ke manapun selain Akira.

“Yah, kau lihat kan?”

Sikapnya yang ketus dan tidak peduli, sebagai balasan atas luapan perasaan membuncah yang Akira pendam selama ini, selama empatbelas tahun ini, terasa bak jarum yang menusuk balon yang menggelembung. Tapi Akira menahan perih di dadanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

“Aku mencarimu selama empatbelas tahun ini, Hikaru... Aku berpikir kau sudah meninggal...”

“Yah, aku masih hidup,” kata Hikaru sinis. “Kejutan!”

Kenapa, Hikaru? batinnya menuntut, meraung bahkan. Apa kau tidak suka bertemu lagi denganku? Bukannya kau ke sini karena mencariku?

“Um, aku senang kau kembali...”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hikaru mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan dari apapun yang ia lihat tadi dan menatap Akira. “Yah, sudah cukup basa basinya, Touya! Aku ke sini untuk bertemu putraku, Cye! Cuma itu. Kau bahkan tidak seharusnya ada di sini!”

Akira mengerung. “Kenapa aku tidak seharusnya di sini? Ini kan salonku!”

“Ya kan kau belum tentu di salon! Aku sudah tanya Ki-In, katanya kau ada seminar di Nagasaki!”

Bagaimanapun, Akira tak bisa menahan rasa perih bak pisau beracun yang menikam dadanya. Hikaru bukan hanya tidak berniat bertemu denganya, ia secara aktif ingin menghindari bertemu dengannya.

“Benar, tapi acaranya sudah selesai tadi pagi. Aku pulang langsung ke sini.”

Ia bisa mendengar Hikaru mengutuk, “Waya sialan!”

Waya mungkin bukan lagi pemuda yang membencinya seperti dulu. Malah, bisa dibilang setelah kepergian Hikaru, ia cukup akrab dengan pria itu. Apakah Waya sengaja memberi info yang salah, agar Hikaru datang ke sini untuk menemuinya? Atau murni karena dia tidak tahu?

Tapi terus terang, ini sangat mencurigakan. Dari penuturan Cye kemarin, ia bilang Hikaru ada pekerjaan di Inggris, tapi jelas ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Dan jika Hikaru mencari Cye ke Ki-In, lantas datang ke salonnya hanya untuk bertengkar, dan Cye mengusirnya...

“Jika aku boleh tahu, ada apa sebenarnya masalahmu dengan Cye?”

“Sama sekali bukan urusanmu!”

“Hikaru...,” Akira mendesah. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau benar-benar membenciku, sungguh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau pergi. Empatbelas tahun ini aku benar-benar kehilangan kau, tahu! Kau pergi tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan sedikitpun. Aku tidak tahu kau di mana, aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu, aku...”

“Hentikan, Touya. Ini sama sekali bukan mengenaimu. Ini sama sekali bukan mengenai kita! Serius! Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku ke sini hanya untuk menemui Cye!”

“Oke. Boleh aku tahu alasannya?”

“Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!”

“Tentu saja ini urusanku!” Akira merasa kesabarannya mulai menipis. “Bagaimanapun Cye adalah...” di titik itu Akira berhenti dan mengurut keningnya. Tidak, ini bukan arah yang ia inginkan dari pembicaraan ini. Hikaru datang padanya setelah sekian lama, ia tak ingin pertemuan pertama mereka malah diisi pertengkaran. Tak ada jalan baginya selain menempuh jalur memutar. “Bagaimanapun ini adalah salonku, dan Cye adalah pegawaiku. Jika kalian ada masalah hingga membuat keributan di salonku, tentu saja aku berhak tahu.”

Hikaru terdiam, matanya kembali menghindari Akira. Lewat sekian lama, baru ia menjawab, pelan. “Cye kabur.”

Bagian ini seharusnya sudah bisa ia duga.

“Kabur?”

“Dia pergi setelah kami bertengkar. Sama sekali tanpa pesan. Aku baru sadar dia di mana sewaktu aku melihat fotonya di Weekly Go.”

Pertandingan Shinshodan-nya melawan Cye baru terjadi Jumat lalu, artikel mengenainya baru diterbitkan Rabu kemarin. Tapi bukankah artikel nama-nama peserta yang lulus ujian pro sudah diumumkan sejak edisi September atau Oktober? Apa ini berarti Hikaru tidak mengikuti berita Weekly Go?

“Dan kau makan waktu begitu lama untuk mencarinya ke sini?”

“Aku tidak tahu, oke?” seru Hikaru. “Dia sudah keluar rumah sejak Juni, aku sendiri yang mengantarnya ke Massachussets, ia seharusnya mengikuti kelas musim panas. Tapi lantas kami bertengkar di telepon, dan ia kabur dari asrama. Aku sendiri pergi ke Inggris untuk tugas kerja, dan baru pulang November lalu. Aku baru sadar Cye kabur waktu aku ditelepon pihak kampus, yang mengatakan bahwa Cye tidak pernah masuk kelas sejak Juli. Dia memalsukan tanda tanganku dan mendaftar _online_ untuk tahun ajaran baru, bodohnya, jadi pihak kampus tidak menghubungiku sebelum ketahuan bahwa ia melewatkan semua kelasnya sebelum UTS. Aku kelimpungan mencarinya, sampai lapor polisi segala. Mana kutahu dia pergi ke Jepang untuk ikut ujian pro? Aku baru tahu kemarin, sewaktu sahabat lamaku menelepon dan menyelamatiku, bilang ia melihat artikel tentang pertandingan Shinshodan Cye di Weekly Go. Aku langsung terbang ke sini.”

“Tunggu. Apa maksudmu kampus? Bukannya Cye baru lulus SMP?”

“Cye tidak bersekolah reguler, karena selama ini ia berpindah-pindah mengikutiku. Ia diterima di program khusus MIT untuk tahun ajaran mendatang, tapi harus menempuh kelas persiapan dulu selama setahun. Karena ingin membiasakannya dengan kehidupan kampus, aku juga mendaftarkannya untuk kelas musim panas.”

Ini informasi baru bagi Akira, entah Cye lupa mengatakannya atau sengaja tidak mengatakannya. Yang jelas itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

“Tapi empat bulan itu waktu yang lama,” gugatnya. “Memangnya selama Juli hingga November kau tak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Cye?”

“Sudah kubilang kami bertengkar! Cye biasa begitu, marah berbulan-bulan dan tidak mengangkat teleponku!”

Akira kembali mengurut kepalanya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Seburuk apa sebenarnya Hikaru sebagai orangtua, hingga baru menemukan anaknya enam bulan setelah anaknya menghilang?

“Sebenarnya Cye memposting vlog mengenai keberadaannya sejak Juli lalu, kalau kau memang serius mencarinya...”

“Vlog?”

“Kau tidak tahu? Ada di _channel_ Youtube-nya. Dia bilang dia di Jepang untuk ikut ujian pro...”

 _“Channel_ Youtube? Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan Cye punya _channel_ Youtube?”

“Astaga...”

Akira tidak banyak bicara, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka laman _channel_ Saionji Rei yang sudah ia _bookmark._ Dari ekspresi wajah Hikaru kala menontonnya, ia tahu bahwa informasi ini baru baginya.

“Aku ... benar-benar tidak tahu..,” ucap Hikaru nanar, setelah intro tersebut berakhir. Ia mem-pause video itu, mengembalikannya pada Akira.

Akira menimbang, dan memutuskan ini saatnya untuk bertaruh. “Jika boleh kutahu, apa sebenarnya alasan pertengkaran kalian?”

Reaksi Hikaru sudah dapat ia prediksi. “Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!”

“Begitu? Apa ini tidak berhubungan dengan ... ‘misi’ yang disebutkan Cye di vlognya? Yang juga mungkin berhubungan dengan alasan kau pergi, empatbelas tahun lalu?”

Hikaru boleh sesumbar bahwa ia jago berbohong, punya wajah _poker face_ yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menipu orang di atas goban, tapi tidak begitu untuk Akira. Bagi Akira, Hikaru adalah buku terbuka.

“Aku bisa bilang kalau aku benar, kalau begitu.”

“Si-siapa bilang!”

Akira kembali mengurut kepalanya. “Hikaru, jujur aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih mengira kau bisa menyembunyikan ini dariku. Aku sudah sampai pada kesimpulan itu, sejak aku mengenal Cye. Tidak sulit, kurasa.”

“Apapun kesimpulanmu, itu salah!”

“Oh, salah? Memangnya kau tahu apa kesimpulanku? Aku tidak mengatakannya...”

Hikaru mendelik menatapnya, membuat Akira menyunggingkan sebaris senyum kemenangan.

“Aku tidak bodoh, tahu, aku bisa berhitung! Pertanyaanku adalah mengapa kau mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini dan pergi dariku? Aku bisa bertanggung jawab, kalau saja kau terus terang dari awal!”

Di titik itu Hikaru mendengus. “Tanggung jawab... Huh, tanggung jawab macam apa...”

“Jangan bodoh, Hikaru! Sejujurnya aku marah padamu, dan kalau aku jadi Cye, aku juga pasti marah sekali padamu. Kita bersama dalam hal ini, kau tahu. Kau tidak harus memikulnya sendirian. Tapi tidak, kau malah pergi, kau membiarkanku ada dalam kegelapan bertahun-tahun! Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu, tapi yang jelas...”

“Yang jelas kau salah!”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku salah? Aku bisa menghitung! Siapa juga tahu, kalau melihat tanggal lahir Cye! Pertanyaanku cuma satu, apa Cye tahu ini? Apa Cye tahu kalau...”

Kalimat Akira terhenti ketika mendadak terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh dan pecah di luar ruangan. Refleks, Akira bangkit dan membuka pintu geser. Seperti diduganya, di luar tampak Cye yang tengah berjongkok di lantai. Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha memunguti pecahan cangkir yang terserak di lantai.

“Uhm, Shishou... Ma-maafkan saya. Saya...”

“Kau mendengarnya?”

“Uh... Uhm, sa-saya ... saya tidak bermaksud...”

“Bagus sebenarnya kalau kau dengar. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan itu dan masuk? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan.”

“Uh...,” Cye melongok dengan agak ketakutan ke sosok ibunya di dalam, lantas memandang bergantian antara Akira dan ibunya dengan wajah panik.

Akira tak banyak bicara, menepi untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Cye untuk masuk. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, meletakkan pecahan cangkir di baki dan meminggirkannya, lantas bangkit dan melangkah memasuki ruangan. Sikapnya begitu kaku dan tegang, kala mengambil duduk di sisi goban di antara Akira dan Hikaru. Sesaat ia tampak melirik sang ibu yang menunduk. Tangannya yang bertumpu pada lutut terlihat gemetar.

“Nah, aku akan terus terang saja,” ucap Akira, begitu ia kembali menutup pintu geser dan duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. “Cye, aku tahu kau pasti sudah menduga hal ini. Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak mengetahui hal ini lebih awal. Aku...”

Justru saat itu lonceng pintu depan kembali berdenting, dan mengiringi suara pintu dibuka, terdengar seruan nyaring seorang bocah.

“Otouchamaaaa...,” suara derap lari kaki kecil yang berlari terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Di latar belakang, terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita menanyakan keberadaannya pada para pelanggan, lantas suara derap kaki itu berlanjut diiringi suara langkah sepatu tumit tinggi membentur lantai. Akira menutup mata, berharap pada Kami hal ini tidak terjadi. Sesaat kemudian, pintu geser terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang bocah perempuan kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dua. Di belakangnya, tampak seorang wanita menuntun seorang anak balita.

“Otouchamaaaa!” Hikaru cilik menghambur memeluk dirinya dan menciumi pipinya. “Aku kangeeeeeeeen! Hari ini kita jadi makan malam bareng, kan?” Kelihatannya setelah serangannya itu, ia baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang di hadapan Akira, karena ia berpaling ke arah Hikaru dan bertanya dengan suaranya yang mungil, “Eh, Obachan siapa ya?”

“Hikaru-chan!” terdengar suara peringatan dari pintu geser, dan seorang wanita masuk untuk menarik si gadis kecil dari sisi Akira. “Ah, maafkan kami mengganggu. Anata,” ia berpaling pada Akira, “kami akan menunggu di salon, ya...”

Wajah Hikaru di depannya jelas menuntut penjelasan. Saat itu juga Akira ingin, ingin, ingin sekali tanah di bawahnya merekah dan menelan tubuhnya.

Atari.

Ia tak punya lagi jalan keluar dari situasi ini.

“Ah, Hanako, tunggu sebentar,” katanya, menarik tangan wanita itu untuk duduk di sisinya. “Kenalkan, ini Hikaru Rayleigh dan putranya, Cye...,” dan seraya kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Hikaru, ia berujar, “Ini Hanako, istriku, serta putriku, Hikaru dan Hikari.”

Dari wajah pasi Hikaru dan Cye, serta napas tertahan Hanako, Akira tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.


	5. Tatkala Masa Lalu Datang Menghampiri

Senyum Hanako terasa hambar dan dipaksakan, ketika mereka meninggalkan salon go dan pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam bersama, sebagaimana ia janjikan pada Hikaru-chan beberapa hari lalu sebelum ia berangkat ke Nagasaki. Gadis berusia 7 tahun itu marah padanya, ketika ia membatalkan rencana menonton pertandingan _softball-_ nya beberapa hari lalu, karena harus mengikuti pertandingan shinshodan. Alhasil, Akira menjanjikan akan menggantinya dengan mengajak mereka sekeluarga makan. Berhubung Sabtu besok—yang biasanya menjadi hari ia bisa bersantai bersama keluarga—ia sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan pihak manajemen Ki-In, sedangkan Minggu ia harus mengisi terapi go rutin di rumah sakit, ia hanya punya Jumat ini untuk makan-makan. Acara minggu ini memang benar-benar _hectic_ hingga Akira nyaris tak bisa bernapas, tapi menunda acara makan-makan bersama keluarga mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Hikaru bisa tambah marah padanya, dan seperti kata Hanako, belakangan ia kurang meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga.

Karena seperti biasa Akira selalu menghabiskan sore hingga malam di salon, Hanako menjanjikan akan menjemput Akira setelah menjemput Hikaru-chan dari les balet. Siapa sangka, justru di sore itu mendadak ada seseorang yang tak ia sangka-sangka akan hadir?

Rasa tak nyaman menghinggapi Akira sepanjang makan malam. Tidak, ini bukan rasa bersalah. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa bersalah jika ia tidak melakukan apapun? Tapi jika mengingat wajah pucat Hikaru tatkala ia memperkenalkan keluarganya, juga wajah terkejut Hanako, entah bagaimana ia ... ah, bagaimana mengungkapkannya?

* * *

Tentu saja, Hanako tahu mengenai Shindou Hikaru. Jangan kata Hanako, seluruh Ki-In, langganan salon go-nya, bahkan boleh jadi seantero dunia go Jepang tahu apa arti Shindou Hikaru bagi seorang Touya Akira.

 _'Pemain Go Muda Berbakat Touya Akira Tengen Melakukan Percobaan Bunuh Diri',_ kurang lebih begitu headline berbagai media di Jepang, tigabelas tahun lalu. Sang Tengen mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan pecahan cangkir, sementara di atas goban di sisinya terhampar permainan yang belum selesai. Pada saat kejadian, keluarganya sedang berada di China, dan sang Tengen memang hidup sendiri, sehingga adalah suatu keajaiban bahwa seorang wanita yang merupakan pegawai salon go milik ayahnya kebetulan datang untuk membawakan makanan, dan menemukan pemuda itu tengah tersungkur bersimbah darah di lantai kamarnya. Untunglah (atau kerugian di pihak Akira) ia bertindak cepat, karena kalau telat lima menit saja, sudah pasti ia tak bisa diselamatkan.

Berita itu langsung saja menuai hembusan angin panas di dunia go, terlebih dengan fakta bahwa sudah sekitar setengah tahun Akira vakum dari pertandingan, yang anehnya terjadi setelah ia mendapatkan gelar Tengen. Kecurigaan pertama, tentu saja, adalah per-bully-an. Sebagai pemain muda berbakat yang reklusif, tidak aneh jika ia mendapatkan tekanan dari sana sini. Terlebih, sebagaimana kesaksian salah seorang senpai-nya pada masa SMP, Touya-kun adalah pribadi antisosial dan kerap mengalami per- _bully_ -an. Ki-In membantah keras hal ini, mengatakan bahwa Touya Tengen adalah pemain yang sangat dihormati serta memiliki koneksi yang sangat kuat di dunia go, sehingga tak mungkin ada yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kemungkinan kedua adalah stress. Dikatakan bahwa belakangan sang Tengen mengalami penurunan performa yang sangat signifikan. Ia bahkan terdepak begitu saja dari Liga Jyudan, padahal tahun sebelumnya sempat menjadi penantang. Beberapa teoris menyebutkan bahwa ia sudah mengalami stress dan depresi sejak lama, tercermin pada tubuh kurusnya yang menurut mereka adalah sindrom anoreksia. Kata mereka, ia mengalami tekanan mental dengan statusnya sebagai putra orang yang pernah dianggap sebagai puncak dunia go Jepang. Bagaimanapun ia baru berusia 17 pada Desember tahun sebelumnya, dan tanpa teman dekat maupun keluarga yang menemaninya, sangat mungkin baginya merasa begitu terpuruk hingga tak melihat jalan lain selain bunuh diri. Tak jarang orang yang menghujat ayahnya atau Ki-In dalam hal ini, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah cerminan tingginya tekanan sebagai pemain go dan buruknya sistem Ki-In yang tidak menyediakan konseling memadai bagi para pemain mereka.

Tentu, hanya segelintir yang mengaitkan percobaan bunuh diri itu dengan menghilangnya Shindou Hikaru, pemegang gelar Tengen sebelumnya yang juga diketahui sebagai rival sekaligus sahabat Touya Akira. Mungkin hanya keluarganya, yang tahu depresinya belakangan, atau beberapa anggota salon keluarga Touya, yang tahu bahwa pemuda itu menaruh cinta tak berbalas pada sang gadis. Tapi bahkan mereka pun tidak tahu kenyataan sebenarnya, tak pernah tahu sejauh mana kepergian Hikaru berdampak padanya. Karena bukankah tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia dan Hikaru berkencan?

Yang mereka tidak tahu, bukan sekali itu saja ia mencoba menghilangkan nyawanya. Godaan itu begitu besar, sejak pertama kali ia menyadari bahwa mungkin Hikaru memang sudah tiada dan semua orang menutupi hal ini darinya. Ia pernah hampir melemparkan dirinya ke hadapan kereta yang tengah melaju, di stasiun dalam perjalanan pulang dari Ki-In, sayangnya seseorang menangkapnya sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari garis kuning. Ia sangat lelah sehingga tidak sengaja terjatuh, demikian katanya saat itu, dan karena orang itu kebetulan tidak mengenalinya, dengan mudah kasus itu dianggap sebagai ketidaksengajaan sehingga tidak pernah masuk media.

Dan puncaknya adalah hari itu, ketika ia melihat bayangan Hikaru di depan goban, memanggilnya dengan suara terlembut yang pernah ia dengar dan menyunggingkan senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

 _"Kemarilah, Akira...,"_ demikian katanya. _"Kita akan bisa bermain go selamanya..."_

Tajam ujung potongan cangkir itu terasa dingin kala menyayat nadinya, sedingin rasa yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di dadanya dan senyum di bibirnya, kala ia mengulurkan tangan pada Hikaru dan berujar, "Aku akan datang padamu, Hikaru... Kita akan bersama selamanya..."

Kehebohan menyusul kasus bunuh diri Akira, bagaimanapun, tidak separah yang terjadi sebulan kemudian, ketika ia kembali ditemukan tergeletak di kamarnya dengan mulut berbusa. Botol obat kosong ditemukan di kaki tempat tidurnya, lagi-lagi beserta permainan separuh jalan yang terhampar di atas goban.

Media menganggap ini skandal, tentu. Seburuk apa tanggung jawab keluarga Touya terhadap putra mereka sendiri, sehingga mereka tidak menaruh penjagaan yang cukup, bahkan memberi kesempatan bagi pemuda yang baru saja lolos dari maut untuk sekali lagi membunuh dirinya? Separah apa sebenarnya depresi yang diderita sang Tengen? Obat apa yang membuatnya overdosis, bagaimana obat itu bisa sampai padanya, apa tak ada yang mengawasi konsumsi obatnya? Apa diam-diam selama ini Touya Akira melakukan penyalahgunaan obat-obat terlarang? Dan tentu saja, apa sebenarnya arti formasi biji go yang ia tinggalkan? Apa itu semacam pesan?

Ketika salah satu media menghubungkan formasi biji go itu dengan salah satu kifu pertandingan Akira, barulah kasus tersebut menemukan titik terang. Formasi yang ia tinggalkan di percobaan bunuh dirinya yang pertama kembali diulik, dan kesimpulan itu terpampang dengan kejelasan yang sangat nyata. Keduanya adalah kifu pertandingan Touya Akira melawan Shindou Hikaru. Satu dari pertandingan perebutan _challenger_ Tengen tahun lalu, dan satu lagi dari pertandingan perebutan challenger Jyudan, sebelum gadis itu menghilang.

Segala mengenai Shindou Hikaru adalah misteri. Dia datang bak gelombang pasang dan pergi bak kabut. Tapi satu yang jelas: sepanjang karirnya, tidak, bahkan sebelumnya pun, selalu ada seorang Touya Akira yang mengejarnya, bahkan sebelum semua orang memperhitungkan kemampuannya.

Ini adalah kasus klasik cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, kata mereka. Kasihan sekali Touya Akira, selama ini hanya mengenal go, dan ketika sekalinya mengenal cinta, terobsesi hanya pada satu gadis yang bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun padanya. Ketika gadis itu meninggalkannya, yang kurang-lebih mempengaruhi go-nya, ia begitu terpuruk dan tak bisa bangkit hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Ini masalah kematangan mental, kata mereka, sindrom yang biasa terjadi pada para jenius muda yang tak pernah mengenal kekalahan semasa hidupnya. Mereka mengatakan ini adalah masalah kesalahan pola asuh, kurangnya sosialisasi dengan teman sebaya, kurangnya perhatian orangtua pada aspek pribadi sang anak di luar go, yang berujung pada dirinya yang selalu hanya fokus pada go, go, go dan tak pernah didorong untuk berkembang sebagaimana remaja normal pada umumnya.

Keluarga Touya menelan semua tudingan yang dialamatkan pada mereka tanpa sedikitpun membela diri. Akira bisa melihat jelas rasa bersalah yang menghinggapi wajah ayahnya, kesedihan yang merundungi raut ibunya, karenanya ia sama sekali tidak berontak ketika lepas dari ICU, mereka memasukkannya ke unit psikiatri untuk menjalani perawatan intensif. Ia sadar bahwa ia begitu egois dan telah bertindak begitu bodoh. Dunianya mungkin telah begitu gelap tanpa matahari bernama Shindou Hikaru yang meneranginya, tapi ia masih punya tanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya.

Selama masa rehabilitasinya, Akira banyak sekali berkontemplasi. Apa arti hidupnya? Apa arti go-nya? Apa sesungguhnya arti cinta? Dan apa yang harus ia tetapkan untuk masa depannya? Bagaimana ia harus menjalaninya?

Sebagai substitusi dari terapi catur yang secara medis terbukti dapat mengatasi depresi, psikiaternya menyarankan terapi go. Mungkin aneh, mengingat go dianggap sebagai salah satu biang keladi stress yang ia idap. Tapi go bagaimanapun juga adalah jiwanya, jadi ia lebih dari suka cita menjalaninya di antara terapi-terapi lain. Larut dalam go adalah caranya untuk lepas dari kehampaan, dan juga sesuatu yang ia kenal yang membuatnya merasa berarti. Satu tujuan kembali mewujud di hadapannya, dan ia bangkit sebagai pribadi yang baru. Mataharinya mungkin telah pergi, tapi api yang ia tinggalkan dalam dirinya masih tersisa, bukan begitu? Justru dengan terus hidup, ia masih bisa menjaga api itu tetap menyala.

Kembalinya ia ke Ki-In setelah dua tahun vakum diwarnai dengan berbagai reaksi. Yang paling umum adalah tatapan kasihan, yang jujur saja membuat Akira terganggu lebih dari apapun. Bahkan Waya—sahabat Hikaru yang beberapa tahun kemudian berganti nama menjadi Morishita Yoshitaka, setelah pernikahannya dengan putri Morishita Shigeo (yang saat itu bergelar Meijin)—yang selama ini selalu bersikap antagonis padanya, berusaha mendekati dan bersikap baik. Akira berusaha melakukan performa terbaiknya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, hanya untuk menghalau tatapan penuh belas kasihan itu. Psikiaternya memaksanya untuk lebih membuka diri, sehingga ia berusaha untuk lebih banyak tersenyum dan bersosialisasi. Sulit pada awalnya, tapi seiring waktu, ia sedikit terbiasa. Ia masih tidak memiliki sahabat sedekat Hikaru dulu, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak menghabiskan sorenya berkubang di hadapan goban sendirian, merekonstruksi permainannya dengan Hikaru bertahun-tahun lalu.

Seiring dengan membaiknya permainannya, dan terintegrasinya ia kembali pada rutinitas sebagai pemain go profesional, perlahan tapi pasti, ia kembali menunjukkan giginya. Nyaris seluruh Jepang bersorak atas kembalinya sang pangeran emas dunia go, ketika ia kembali memasuki beberapa liga, bahkan berhasil menjadi penantang di Liga Ouza melawan Kurata. Ia memang kalah, tapi itu adalah suatu pencapaian yang sangat berarti baginya.

Permohonan dari orangtuanya agar ia menjalani omiai datang tahun berikutnya. Awalnya ia menolak, bagaimanapun ia masih merasa tak bisa menggantikan kedudukan Hikaru di hatinya. Tapi melihat kesenduan di wajah ibunya, ditambah ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan, ia pun tak bisa menolak. Pada usia 23, Akira menikahi seorang gadis pilihan orangtuanya.

Konoe Hanako lahir dari latar belakang keluarga tradisional seperti dirinya, serta dididik untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dan pendamping yang sempurna untuk suaminya. Ia bisa dikatakan sebagai Yamato Nadeshiko, begitu cantik dan anggun lengkap dengan sederet karakteristik feminin yang membuatnya sangat kontras dengan Hikaru. Ditambah, ia mengerti go, meskipun bukan pemain profesional, dan seperti juga Akira, menaruh minat pada literatur dan seni Jepang klasik. Istri yang sangat serasi dan cocok untuk seorang Touya Akira, kata semua orang, tapi tak bisa tidak Akira justru merasa sebaliknya. Yang ada, ia merasa canggung berinteraksi dengan istrinya sendiri.

Usia pernikahan mereka menginjak setahun ketika keluarga kecil itu dianugerahi seorang anak perempuan. Hanako sama sekali tak menyatakan keberatan ketika Akira memberi nama putri pertamanya Hikaru, hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum seraya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah nama yang sangat cantik. Putri kedua mereka lahir tiga tahun kemudian, yang ia beri nama Hikari.

Boleh jadi semua orang berharap Touya Hikaru dan Touya Hikari akan menjadi calon penerus nama keluarga Touya di dunia go, sehingga mereka agak sedikit terkejut mendapati bahwa Akira tidak memberikan pendidikan go kepada mereka sejak dini. Tapi dengan latar belakang Akira, mungkin mereka bisa memahami mengapa ia melakukan itu, sehingga mereka tak banyak berkomentar. Bahkan Touya Kouyo tidak menuntut hal tersebut dari cucunya, mengatakan bahwa Hikaru dan Hikari akan belajar go dengan kesadaran sendiri pada waktunya kelak, itu jika mereka memang menaruh minat di bidang tersebut.

Akira menguatkan kedua putrinya untuk hidup normal seperti anak-anak seusia mereka. Hikaru cilik tumbuh sebagai anak yang aktif dan ceria, ia punya banyak teman dan tergabung dalam klub _softb_ _all_ di sekolahnya. Terkadang ia mengingatkan Akira pada Hikaru, dan membuatnya mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apakah ia membentuk gadis kecil itu dalam citra ideal gadis yang telah hilang dalam hidupnya. Berkebalikan dengannya, putri keduanya jauh lebih pendiam, tapi guru di TK-nya mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memikat orang dengan caranya sendiri dan memiliki beberapa teman. Bagi Akira, itu cukup menjanjikan.

Usia kedua putrinya 7 dan 4 tahun kini. Akira acap mengajari keduanya dasar-dasar go, hanya sebagai pengisi waktu senggang dan media untuk menjalani _golden time_ bersama keluarga, tetapi kelihatannya mereka belum tertarik untuk mendalaminya. Dan itu tidak masalah bagi Akira. Apapun jalan mereka di masa depan, ia hanya berharap mereka bisa bahagia, dan memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membuat pilihan hidup yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Akira mencintai keluarganya, sangat. Tapi tak urung, ia merasa bersalah, khususnya pada Hanako. Hanako telah berusaha dengan segenap kemampuannya untuk menjadi ibu yang baik, istri yang sempurna, tapi bagaimanapun ia bukan Hikaru. Kendati begitu, Akira dapat menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya di balik kata tanggung jawab. Sehambar apapun hubungannya dengan Hanako, tak pernah sedetikpun terpikir olehnya untuk berkhianat dengan mencari pelampiasan di luar rumah.

Tapi ya, ia harus akui, bahwa ia bukan suami yang sempurna. Ia telah berbuat tidak adil, ia telah berkhianat sejak awal. Sejak dulu, dulu sekali, bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Hanako. Ia telah menyerahkan seluruh cintanya pada Hikaru, dan ketika Hikaru pergi, hati tempat cinta itu bersemayam telah menjadi cangkang kosong tak berjiwa. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menumbuhkan kembali cinta di sana, tunas-tunas muda itu hanya akan mengering dan luluh menjadi debu. Hanako hanya ada untuk menyemai apa yang tersisa.

Dan Hanako, ia tahu, pasti menyadarinya sejak awal.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah keluarga Touya, Akira membopong Hikaru yang tertidur di jok belakang mobil ke kamarnya, sementara Hanako menggendong Hikari dan mengunci pintu. Meski kedua gadis itu masih kecil, Akira berusaha menanamkan kemandirian sejak dini, sehingga mereka mendapatkan kamar terpisah.

"Akira-san?" suara ibunya menyapa ketika ia melewati kamar orangtuanya selepas menidurkan Hikaru.

"Ya, Haha-ue?"

Shoji kamar orangtuanya terbuka, memperlihatkan Touya Akiko dalam balutan yukata tidurnya. "Kalian pulang larut sekali?"

"Maaf, Haha-ue, tadi kami pergi makan malam. Ah, bagaimana Chichi-ue?"

Kondisi kesehatan ayah Akira belakangan mengalami penurunan. Wajar sebenarnya, jika mengingat usianya. Ia menolak untuk dirawat di rumah sakit, katanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dekat dengan keluarga. Alhasil, ia kini menjalani perawatan di rumah, di bawah kontrol rutin seorang dokter yang mengecek keadaannya setiap tiga hari sekali.

Sejak kasus Akira tigabelas tahun lalu, mereka menyudahi tur keliling dunia mereka dan kembali menetap di rumah keluarga Touya. Setelah berumah tangga, sebenarnya Akira dan istrinya sempat hidup terpisah dengan orangtuanya dengan menempati apartemen tak jauh dari Ki-In. Tetapi dengan kondisi kesehatan sang Meijin abadi yang terus menurun, ibunya mengajukan permintaan agar Akira dan keluarganya kembali ke rumah. Sang ibu kerepotan jika harus mengurus rumah dan ayahnya sendirian, katanya, akan sangat membantu jika Hanako menemaninya. Lagipula sebagai putra tunggal, rumah itu sudah jelas akan diwariskan pada Akira, sehingga Akira tidak bisa membantah.

"Ayahmu baik-baik saja," jawab ibunya, seraya bergeser memberi jalan bagi Akira untuk melongok ke dalam kamar guna melihat kondisi ayahnya. "Hari ini ia sempat bermain dengan Ogata-san."

"Oh, tadi Ogata-san datang?" Sejujurnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan kakak seperguruannya itu. Belakangan ada begitu banyak kejadian, Akira baru sadar bahwa ia belum menghubungi Ogata-san sejak pertandingan shinshodan Cye.

"Ya. Oh ya, Akira-san, besok kau libur, kan? Ayahmu ingin bermain denganmu, katanya."

"Maaf, Haha-ue, besok pagi aku ada janji dengan dr. Matsumoto, setelah itu ke Ki-In, tapi aku usahakan pulang cepat," janjinya yang dibalas dengan seulas senyum.

Dalam diam, Akira memperhatikan ibunya. Touya Akiko masih terbilang muda, usianya baru 53 tahun ini. Sebagaimana juga Hanako, ia menikahi Kouyo, yang saat itu berusia 15 tahun lebih tua, melalui omiai pada usia 20 tahun. Tapi meskipun baru berkepala lima, garis-garis usia sudah terpatri di wajahnya. Ibunya mengalami penuaan yang sangat cepat dalam beberapa belas tahun terakhir, batin Akira, dan tak bisa tidak ia turut merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Haha-ue juga harus menjaga kesehatan," katanya, mengelus pelan pipi sang ibu. "Apa Haha-ue yakin tidak butuh perawat untuk Chichi?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, tak lupa memberikan senyum lembutnya. Bahkan meski tak bisa membohongi usia, senyumnya masih tampak begitu cantik.

"Belakangan ayahmu kelihatan agak segar, jadi aku juga tidak terlalu kerepotan. Istrimu juga sering membantuku. Yang harus menjaga kesehatan adalah kau, Akira-san... Sepertinya belakangan kau sibuk sekali, apa kau ingat makan teratur dan rutin menjalani terapimu?"

"Haha-ue jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja," Akira membalas senyum ibunya. "Ah, sepertinya sudah sangat malam. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya... Haha-ue kembalilah beristirahat." Dengan itu, ia undur diri, tak lupa mencium kening ibunya.

Ibu dan ayahnya juga menikah tanpa cinta, pada awalnya. Akira pernah mendengar dari sang ayah, dahulu sewaktu muda, ia pernah mencintai seseorang namun tak berbalas. Ia melarutkan dirinya pada go sejak saat itu, tak pernah memedulikan soal asmara, dan karenanya baru menikah ketika usianya sudah 35. Ia tak tahu apa rasa cinta itu tumbuh di kemudian hari, tapi sejauh yang Akira lihat, kehidupan keluarga mereka begitu tenang tanpa guncangan berarti. Ayahnya tak pernah secara terbuka memperlihatkan kemesraan di depannya, tapi ibunya selalu tersenyum. Itu artinya mereka bahagia, kan?

Itu berarti ia, mereka, juga bisa bahagia, kan?

.

* * *

.

Hanako sudah menyiapkan air panas untuknya, sehingga tidak menunggu lebih lama, Akira lekas membenamkan diri di dalam bak kayu di kamar mandi tradisionalnya. Ketika kembali ke kamar, dua lembar futon sudah terhampar dan selembar yukata tidur sudah terlipat rapi di salah satunya. Akira mengenakannya, lantas menuju rak buku di pojok untuk mengambil sebuah buku sebagai bacaan pengantar tidur.

Istrinya kembali sekitar setengah jam kemudian dengan tubuh segar habis mandi. Ia melakukan rutinitas standarnya di depan cermin, lantas menyelinap ke balik selimut di futonnya. Ini juga kode bagi Akira untuk menghentikan membaca dan memadamkan lampu.

"Selamat tidur," ucap Akira seraya merebahkan diri, tapi rasa kantuk tak juga menyergapnya. Begitu juga dengan istrinya, kalau mendengar pola napasnya. Akira mempertimbangkan apakah ini berarti kode baginya untuk mengambil inisiatif melakukan hubungan suami istri. Hanako nyaris tak pernah meminta, dan Akira sendiri bukan orang dengan _sex drive_ yang tinggi, pada dasarnya, tapi toh ia tetap harus melakukannya sebagai bagian dari kewajiban. Dua anak mungkin cukup bahkan berlebih untuk sebagian besar keluarga Jepang modern, tapi belakangan ayahnya membicarakan mengenai kemungkinan ia mendapatkan seorang anak lagi, laki-laki kalau bisa, untuk menjadi calon pewaris keluarga Touya. Namun itu terhenti ketika Hanako mendadak bicara.

"Jadi, Rayleigh-san tadi ... apa dia Shindou Hikaru?"

Akira menoleh ke sisinya. Wajah sang istri tengadah menatap langit-langit. Ia tak bisa membaca air mukanya dalam keremangan kamar, tapi ia bisa mendengar getar dalam suara yang biasanya begitu tenang.

Ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke langit-langit. "Benar," jawabnya.

"Kukira ia sudah meninggal?"

"Tadinya aku juga mengira begitu."

"Nama keluarganya Rayleigh, apa itu nama suaminya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa ia masih berstatus menikah, atau sudah bercerai?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hanako."

Istrinya mendesah pelan, sebelum kembali bicara, kali ini dengan nada lirih.

"Aku tahu aku terdengar seperti wanita pencemburu. Tapi aku ingin tahu, sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Hanako, aku tahu yang kaupikirkan," ujar Akira. "Tapi sungguh, ini tidak seperti itu. Ini adalah hari pertama aku bertemu Hikaru."

"Ada urusan apa ia ke salon, kalau begitu?"

"Ia ingin bertemu putranya. Anak itu kabur dari kampusnya untuk ikut ujian pro, katanya."

"Kabur?"

"Katanya mereka bertengkar, lantas Cye-kun kabur ke Jepang. Aku tidak tahu pasti sebabnya."

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama. Akira menghabiskan waktu dengan menghitung detak jarum jam di dinding. Sembilan puluh satu, sembilan puluh dua...

"Akira-san," istrinya kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan hati-hati, "kita sudah delapan tahun berumah tangga. Aku tahu pernikahan kita tidak berdasar cinta, tapi tidak berlebihan kan, jika aku berharap di antara kita tidak ada rahasia?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kaukatakan, Hanako?"

"Anak laki-laki tadi ... Cye-kun, benar? Apa ... hubungan sebenarnya antara dia denganmu?

Akira memejamkan mata. Bak kala menghadapi tsumego, berpuluh pilihan jawaban terpampang di hadapannya, beserta kemungkinan ke arah mana jawaban tersebut mengarah. Tapi akhirnya, jawabannya adalah, "Ia shodan baru. Ia butuh kerja sambilan, jadi ia bekerja di salon."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Kau tidak sengaja menawarinya bekerja karena tahu ia adalah putra Shindou Hikaru, kan?"

Betapa tajamnya intuisi sang istri, dan betapa tepatnya pada sasaran, Akira tak pernah mengira. Tapi ia berusaha menahan debar jantungnya, menjaga nada suaranya tetap stabil kala menjawab, "Itu kebetulan, Hanako."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang istri. Akira memberanikan diri menengok, dan dilihatnya mata istrinya menatapnya balik. Tatapannya penuh selidik, seakan berusaha menelanjangi Akira.

Memutus tatapannya, Hanako akhirnya berkata, "Aku percaya padamu, Akira-san."

"Hanako..."

"Karena aku percaya padamu, aku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku," bisik Hanako. Keluar dari bibir wanita yang begitu lembut seperti istrinya, entah mengapa kalimat yang terdengar pelan itu terdengar bak ultimatum penuh ancaman, sehingga sedetik itu ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Namun ketika ia bersiap mengatakan sesuatu, sang istri malah mengucapkan selamat malam dan berbalik untuk tidur.

Ia tahu Hanako tidak tidur, tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan di situasi seperti ini. Jadi, balas mengucapkan selamat malam, Akira pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

* * *


	6. Tuntutan dan Kebencian

Morishita Yoshitaka dan Isumi Shinichirou langsung melotot dan menariknya ke tangga darurat, ketika mereka melihatnya memasuki bangunan Ki-In keesokan harinya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukannya tidak ada pertandingan?" tanya Morishita tanpa basa-basi.

"Ummm, ada sedikit urusan."

Hari Sabtu tidak secara resmi menjadi hari libur Ki-In, berhubung terkadang beberapa pertandingan justru dilaksanakan pada hari itu. Tapi pertandingan yang dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu biasanya adalah pertandingan khusus, karena ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk pertandingan profesional dipakai sebagai ruang kelas insei. Karena itu, biasanya jarang kedapatan pemain profesional yang berseliweran di Ki-In pada hari tersebut. Isumi Ouza belakangan menjadi guru kelas insei semenjak Shinoda-sensei terkena stroke, jadi wajar saja jika ia ada di sini. Sedangkan sebagai pewaris nama Morishita, Morishita Yoshitaka Dan-8 belakangan dipercaya oleh ayah mertuanya yang sudah pensiun untuk mengelola _study group-_ nya, yang kalau tak salah juga dilangsungkan di salah satu ruangan Ki-In setiap Sabtu.

Berbeda dari mereka berdua, Akira nyaris tidak pernah muncul di Ki-In pada hari Sabtu. Akhir pekan biasanya adalah waktu ia menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga atau menjadi _volunteer_ terapi go, sesuatu yang sangat esensial baginya dalam upaya untuk menyeimbangkan kehidupan profesional dan kondisi mentalnya. Setelah semua yang pernah terjadi, Ki-In paham untuk tidak menuntut terlalu berlebihan dari Akira, sehingga kalau tidak penting-penting amat, mereka jarang menjadwalkan pertandingan Akira pada hari tersebut.

"Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat!" tekan Morishita. "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Ya, ya, cepat pulang sana!"

Justru saat itu pintu elevator terbuka, dan sosok seorang wanita keluar dari balik pintu, menyeret seorang anak laki-laki yang jelas berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terseret. Mereka tampak berdebat dengan nada tinggi, yang lebih terdengar seperti pertengkaran diiringi tangisan.

Morishita langsung menepuk jidat dan mengerang, sementara Isumi membenamkan wajah ke telapak tangannya. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, atau apapun yang mereka kira berusaha mereka sembunyikan, bagaimanapun tak berarti. Akira sudah tahu.

"Cye-kun! Hikaru!" seru Akira, yang kontan membuat Morishita dan Isumi melotot.

"Shishou!" seru Cye, kelihatan sangat lega melihat Akira di sana. Akira bisa menangkap bibir Morishita bergerak mempertanyakan kata 'Shishou' itu, tapi ia tak peduli. "Shishou, tolong!"

Tentu saja, teriakan Cye yang hiperbolis membuat Hikaru mengerang dan malah menarik tangan pemuda itu. "Diam! Jangan bersikap seolah aku menyakitimu!"

 _"Mom, please!"_ erang Cye.

Akira memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Melepaskan diri dari Morishita dan Isumi, ia melangkah mendekati dua orang itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya, yang tentu saja dibalas Hikaru dengan ketus.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Touya!"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Cye meminta bantuanku." Di bawah decakan Hikaru, ia berpaling pada Cye, menuntut penjelasan. Merasa mendapat dukungan, pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari sang ibu dan mendekati Akira.

"Mom menuntut Ki-In untuk memecat saya!" lapornya. "Tolong saya, Shishou!"

Ucapan anak itu menyentak Akira. "Benarkah itu, Hikaru?"

"Dia masuk secara ilegal."

"Dia lulus ujian pro lewat pertandingan yang jujur. Aku tidak melihat ada yang ilegal dengan itu."

"Dia memalsukan tanda tanganku di lembar izin orangtua untuk registrasi ujian dan kontrak pemain baru," balas Hikaru, yang membuat Akira berpaling pada si bocah yang tampak gemetar.

"Benarkah itu, Cye-kun?"

"A-aku terpaksa!" belanya. "Aku tidak mungkin meminta Mom, ia pasti tidak akan mengizinkan! Dan batas waktu registrasi sudah hampir habis, jadi aku..."

Tentu saja, Hikaru memanfaatkan momen itu untuk kembali menyerang. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan," tekannya, "surat izin untuk peserta di bawah 18 tahun itu ada dengan suatu alasan. Kalau aku tidak mau menandatanganinya, artinya kau tidak diperbolehkan ikut ujian, apalagi jadi pro!"

"Tapi, Mom!"

"Tidak ada gunanya merajuk! Aku sudah kebal! Ayo pulang!"

Hikaru kembali menarik tangan putranya, di bawah protes keras Hikaru. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Akira berjalan mendahuluinya dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Minggir, Touya! Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Cye-kun tadi meminta tolong padaku."

"Dia anakku!"

"Dan dia muridku."

"Brengsek! Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas Cye! Kenapa kau tidak urus saja keluargamu sendiri?"

Kata-kata terakhir itu, ditambah wajah Hikaru yang jelas-jelas membencinya, terasa bagai tamparan bagi Akira. Ia hanya dapat membeku, sementara wanita itu mendengus dan melangkah pergi dengan menyeret putranya, yang masih berteriak memprotes seraya menatap Akira dengan mata memohon.

Akira ingin berbalik dan mengejar, sungguh. Tapi entah apa memakunya di tempat. Di ujung matanya, ia melihat beberapa orang mulai melongok ke arah mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Beberapa adalah bocah insei, pula. Ini jelas akan berdampak buruk pada citranya dan citra Ki-In secara keseluruhan, tapi Akira sungguh tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah ini tanpa menarik perhatian orang.

Pintu kaca yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup di belakangnya menjadi tanda bahwa waktunya telah habis.

"Hey, Touya...," selepas kepergian Hikaru dan Cye, Morishita mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. Suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Akira berbalik dan mencoba tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, Morishita-san. Ah, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan pihak manajemen. Maaf, Morishita-san, Isumi-san, aku harus pergi."

* * *

"Ah, Touya-sensei," pria botak bernama Matsuzaka Eiichirou yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Nihon Ki-In itu menyambutnya segera begitu ia memasuki ruang manajemen. "Apa Anda ke sini untuk mengurus pengajuan cuti tahunan?"

"Ah, mengenai itu...," psikiaternya sudah memintanya untuk berlibur barang dua minggu, dan ia setuju melakukannya setelah Turnamen Jyudan berakhir. Kebetulan itu juga adalah masa yang super-sibuk, karena ia harus menghadiri beberapa seminar, sehingga ia harus mengurus berkas cutinya jauh-jauh hari. "Soal itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Uh, kebetulan baru saja saya..."

"Oh, soal Cye Rayleigh kan? Bagus, kebetulan sekali. Baru saja kami ingin menghubungi Anda soal itu. Silakan duduk, Touya-sensei," ia menunjuk ke sofa di pojok ruangan. "Um ... apa kami perlu memanggil Ogata-sensei, atau Ashiwara-sensei, mungkin?"

Sudah merupakan sebuah konsensus di Ki-In, bahwa segala pembicaraan yang menyangkut Shindou Hikaru di depan Akira harus dihindari sebisa mungkin. Jika pun harus dilangsungkan, sebaiknya di bawah pengawasan otoritas yang kompeten dalam menangani masalah psikologis, berjaga-jaga seandainya Akira mendadak kambuh. Jika tak ada, setidaknya ia harus didampingi oleh orang yang dapat ia andalkan dan telah menerima pelatihan khusus untuk itu, dalam hal ini Ogata atau Ashiwara.

Akira menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sebisa mungkin menunjukkan bahwa ia sehat-sehat saja. Terkadang cara semua orang memperlakukannya, seolah-olah ia masih berstatus pasien psikotik, membuatnya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, apakah Anda tahu mengenai hubungan antara … um, Cye Rayleigh dan Shindou Hikaru … um, maksud saya Hikaru Rayleigh, kalau tak salah itu namanya sekarang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tentu. Cye-kun mengatakannya waktu wawancara shinshodan." Mungkin lebih baik ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertemu Hikaru sebelumnya, jadi ia menambahkan, "Rayleigh-san sudah bertemu dengan saya di salon, kebetulan putranya bekerja paruh-waktu di salon saya dan tinggal di sana."

"Ah ya, kalau tak salah Cye-kun memberitahukan perpindahan alamat itu beberapa hari lalu. Maaf sekali, Touya-sensei, seharusnya alamat anggota Ki-In adalah rahasia. Tapi resepsionis yang bertugas kemarin masih baru, jadi jika sekiranya timbul suatu masalah..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Akira berusaha memperlihatkan bahwa hal itu bukan masalah. Tidak seharusnya menjadi masalah. "Terus terang, saya bersyukur tahu hal ini lebih awal. Jika saya baru bertemu Rayleigh-san hari ini di Ki-In, saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya perbuat."

"Ah, jika begitu, Anda mungkin tahu mengenai alasan kedatangan Rayleigh-san ke Ki-In?"

"Ya, saya tahu," angguk Akira. "Ia mengajukan keberatan atas legitimasi pendaftaran Cye-kun pada ujian, dan meminta agar ia diberhentikan, bukan begitu?"

"Benar. Nah, saya juga mendengar bahwa Anda mengangkat Cye-kun sebagai murid, jadi saya ingin minta pendapat Anda."

Mengenai betapa cepat berita beredar, sungguh Akira tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya. Cye baru menjadi muridnya selama kurang dari seminggu, tetapi beritanya sudah sampai Ki-In? Mungkin wajar, mengingat Cye pasti harus menjelaskan perubahan alamatnya, serta bagaimana alamat barunya adalah salon Touya. Tapi tak urung Akira menyesali hal ini. Jika saja Cye tidak melapor pada Ki-In, mungkin Hikaru akan mencari Cye ke alamat lamanya, dan masalah ini takkan terjadi.

Tapi juga itu artinya ia takkan bertemu Hikaru...

"Saya yakin Ki-In sudah meninjau dan mempertimbangkan kasus ini masak-masak," ujar Akira hati-hati. "Mungkin saya perlu bertanya, apakah Ki-In telah mengeluarkan suatu putusan?"

"Ah, soal itu...," orang di hadapannya terlihat sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sejujurnya belum. Kami baru mendapat pengaduan kemarin. Kasus ini … ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya … sejujurnya sangat pelik. Shindou-san, ah maksud saya Rayleigh-san mengancam jika dalam satu minggu belum ada keputusan, ia akan mengungkap hal ini pada media."

"Ia melakukan itu?"

"Benar. Jika itu terjadi, akan sangat buruk bagi citra profesionalitas Ki-In, karena itu berarti kita tidak terlebih dahulu mengecek latar belakang calon secara mendalam ketika menerima berkas pendaftaran. Tapi seperti saya tadi katakan, kasus ini sangat dilematis. Di satu sisi, kesalahan Cye-kun terbilang fatal, dan akan menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi para calon profesional lain jika kasus ini tersebar ke media. Tapi di sisi lain, Cye-kun adalah pemain yang sangat potensial, sayang jika Ki-In melepaskannya..."

"Saya mengerti," angguk Akira. "Tapi tidak adil jika mendengar dari satu pihak saja, bukan? Apa Anda telah menanyai Cye-kun?"

"Sebenarnya itu alasan Rayleigh-san datang hari ini," ujar sang direktur. "Cye-kun telah mengakui kesalahannya."

Kalau benar begitu, hanya ada satu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Sesungguhnya saya telah mendengar kasusnya dari Cye-kun langsung," Akira menawarkan sudut pandang lain, sementara menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang dan obyektif. "Ia mengatakan bahwa memang ada masalah dengan ibunya, yang menyebabkan ia mengambil tindakan tersebut. Ia masih sangat muda, dan mungkin belum cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan yang bijak. Karena itu, sebagai gurunya, saya memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan anak didik saya."

Dengan itu, ia bergerak untuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, namun orang di hadapannya lekas mencegahnya.

"Ah, Touya-sensei, Anda tidak perlu begitu. Lagipula kesalahan Cye-kun bukan kesalahan Anda, bukankah ia melakukannya sebelum ia menjadi murid Anda?"

"Benar. Namun sebagai guru, kesalahan saya adalah tidak mengecek hal ini sebelumnya. Ketika saya menerimanya sebagai murid, itu berarti saya bertanggung jawab atas semua yang ia lakukan, termasuk apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Terlebih jika karena itu, Cye-kun menimbulkan kegaduhan dan masalah lain. Jika Ki-In memutuskan untuk memecat Cye-kun, hal yang sama sekali takkan saya cegah, saya juga bersedia memikul tanggung jawab."

"Ah, apa maksud Anda?"

"Tidak lain, jika Cye-kun diputuskan bersalah, saya juga akan mengundurkan diri."

Mungkin kotor, ia mengancam seperti itu. Tapi saat ini Akira tidak punya jalan lain.

"Ah, Touya-sensei, mohon jangan melakukan itu," sang direktur Ki-In tampak panik. "Jepang akan sangat kehilangan jika Anda mengundurkan diri. Jangan sampai hanya demi seorang shodan..."

"Shodan yang Anda maksud tak lain adalah murid saya," tekan Akira. "Dan seperti Anda katakan, ia juga memiliki potensi. Kehilangan dia juga akan menjadi kerugian bagi dunia go Jepang."

"Ah, kalau begitu, apa mungkin Anda memiliki jalan keluar lain? Saya yakin masalah ini tidak akan menjadi masalah berarti jika … um, bisa diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan?"

"Kekeluargaan?"

"Tak lain, jika Rayleigh-san sendiri mencabut tuntutannya, kami dapat menganggap bahwa masalah ini tidak ada. Tentu, kami tetap harus menindak Cye-kun, agar menjadi pelajaran di kemudian hari. Jika kami sampai harus memecat seorang shodan, pasti akan jadi pertanyaan, dan mengatakan pada media mengenai kesalahan Cye-kun sama saja membongkar kelemahan Ki-In sendiri dalam mengecek legalitas dokumen, yang berarti sistem registrasi dan mungkin seleksi kita akan dipertanyakan. Tapi jika kita hanya memberikan teguran keras, beserta sanksi skorsing, mungkin hal itu masih dapat dilakukan secara tertutup, tanpa perlu diketahui media. Cye-kun masih muda, kita bisa bilang ia menunda aktif dulu untuk urusan sekolah atau semacamnya. Itu akan menyelamatkan citra Ki-In maupun Cye-kun, tapi cukup bisa menunda perkembangan karirnya. Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Jujur, itu adalah jalan keluar yang cukup logis. Tapi permasalahannya...

"Menurut Anda, Rayleigh-san akan menerima ini?"

"Sebenarnya di situ kendalanya. Saya tahu sikap keras Rayleigh-san dalam menindak ketidakjujuran anaknya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang baik, tapi sejujurnya, dari sudut pandang orang tua, ini sangat aneh. Amat tidak wajar jika seorang mantan pemain go profesional seperti Rayleigh-san melakukan semua ini, bukan? Apalagi jika alasannya adalah tidak memberinya izin, padahal ia tahu anaknya sangat berbakat. Seolah ia tidak menginginkan karir yang baik bagi anaknya sendiri … tidak, seolah ia membenci go, mungkin?"

'Membenci go' adalah frasa yang sangat ekstrem. Dan sejujurnya agak kontradiktif, jika menimbang bahwa berdasarkan kifu pertandingan Hikaru vs Cye yang Akira lihat, kemampuannya tidak berkurang. Itu berarti ia masih suka bermain walaupun menurut Cye, ibunya bukan pemain profesional. Ia juga tidak mungkin membenci go, jika ia mengajari anaknya, bukan?

Lantas apa yang menyebabkannya tidak memberi izin? Apa itu sebenarnya alasan mereka bertengkar, bahwa Cye memohon untuk mengikuti ujian dan Hikaru menolak? Atau justru sebaliknya, mereka bertengkar dan menyebabkan Hikaru menolak memberi izin sebagai bentuk hukuman? Yang berarti semua ini semata berawal dari kekeraskepalaan Hikaru? Kalau begitu, apa sebenarnya alasan pertengkaran mereka?

Benarkah dugaan Akira, bahwa alasannya adalah karena Cye menganggap menjadi profesional adalah cara untuk menemukan ayahnya? Jika benar begitu, maka semua sikap Hikaru menjadi beralasan...

Yang berarti … Cye … memang benar-benar tahu...

"Saya tidak tahu alasannya, dan saya juga tidak ingin mengorek terlalu dalam," ujar sang presiden. "Saya hanya berharap kita bisa melunakkan hati Rayleigh-san, dan memintanya mencabut tuntutan..."

Akira tahu ke mana ini menuju. "Apa itu artinya Anda meminta saya untuk...," bagaimana cara mengatakan 'merayu Hikaru'? "... menjadi mediator untuk berunding dengan Rayleigh-san?"

"Jika Anda bersedia, tentu, Touya-sensei. Saya tahu ini akan sangat berat bagi Anda."

Akira menutup mata. Jika ini adalah sebuah pertarungan, ia tahu kesempatannya menang sangatlah tipis. Tapi ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baik, saya akan mencoba bicara dengannya."

* * *

Ketika turun, untungnya Morishita dan Isumi sudah tak ada lagi di lobi. Entah di mana mereka—boleh jadi _study group_ Morishita dan sesi kedua kelas insei Isumi sudah dimulai, karena lobi sangat lengang. Ini kesempatan baginya untuk lekas kabur sebelum ditangkap mereka dan harus menjelaskan mengenai Hikaru, demikian pikir Akira. Tapi ia masih memiliki satu misi, dan itu membuatnya melangkah menuju resepsionis.

Untungnya, Hikaru meninggalkan nomor kontak yang bisa dihubungi di resepsionis Ki-In, dan setelah sedikit melakukan pelacakan, Akira mendapati bahwa nomor itu adalah nomor sebuah hotel bintang tiga. Entah mengapa Hikaru memberi nomor hotel dan bukannya nomor ponselnya, Akira juga tidak bertanya. Yang jelas, hotel tempat Hikaru dan Cye bertempat tinggal rupanya berada tak jauh dari Ki-In, sehingga Akira tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menuju ke sana.

Hikaru sedang tak ada di kamarnya ketika Akira datang, tapi Akira tak ingin usahanya sia-sia. Ke manapun Hikaru pergi, ia pasti akan kembali, demikian pikir Akira. Alhasil ia menunggu di depan kamar, karena bisa jadi Hikaru akan langsung kabur atau mencari jalan lain jika ia melihat Akira menunggunya di lobi. Sesungguhnya ia bisa saja menghubungi Cye, tapi ia takut Cye akan bertindak mencurigakan yang membuat Hikaru tahu Akira menunggunya, jadi ia menunggu diam-diam. Ia merasa seperti penguntit, sungguh, dan berulang kali ia memandang kamera pengintai dengan agak was-was. Tapi saat ini ia tidak punya rencana yang lebih baik.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan Akira serius mempertimbangkan untuk menyerah, ketika bel elevator berbunyi. Ia bisa menangkap sosok Hikaru dan Cye yang keluar dari elevator. Hikaru, untungnya, tengah larut mengomeli Cye dalam bahasa Inggris super-cepat yang tak bisa Akira tangkap sepenuhnya, tapi kurang-lebih ini berkaitan dengan go. Yang bersangkutan berjalan gontai seraya agak menunduk, sehingga keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Akira.

Barulah ketika sudah dekat, Cye yang tampaknya menyadari ada orang lain di sana mengangkat kepala. "Shishou?" tanyanya tak percaya. Di sisinya, Hikaru menghentikan omelannya dan menoleh ke arah Akira.

Secepat itu ia menyadari kehadirannya, secepat itu pula rona terganggu tampak di wajah Hikaru. "Ngapain kau di sini?" bentaknya.

Menelan rasa tersayat di dadanya, Akira memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Uhm, Ki-In memintaku datang. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" tolak Hikaru tegas.

"Oh?" Saat itu juga, percakapan semalam dengan Hanako membayang di ingatan Akira, dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Um, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Jelas!"

"Uh, apa kau bersama suamimu atau...?"

Seperti ia duga, Hikaru langsung marah oleh pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa juga kau harus menanyakan aku bersama suamiku atau tidak?"

"Eh, anu..."

Tak memberi kesempatan Akira untuk menjelaskan, Hikaru langsung menembak membabi buta, "Lagian, ngapain juga Ki-In pakai mengutusmu segala? Keputusanku sudah tetap! Katakan pada siapapun itu si direktur yang tadi, aku tidak mau berunding macam-macam!"

Hikaru melewatinya, dengan sengaja memperlakukannya bak sampah yang tidak penting, lantas membuka kunci dan setengah memaksa Cye masuk. Anak malang itu tampak kebingungan dan ketakutan, tapi jelas ia mencium potensi tornado yang ada di depan mata, jadi ia tak banyak berontak ketika ibunya mendorongnya ke kamar. Akira cepat tanggap. Sebelum Hikaru masuk dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya, ia menarik tangan Hikaru.

"Tunggu sebentar Hikaru, kumohon..."

"Jangan sentuh aku! Apa-apaan lagi kau pakai memanggilku sok akrab begitu!"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara..."

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu! Mengerti tidak, sih? Sana pulang sebelum istrimu mencarimu!"

Mendengar kata 'istri' itu, Akira langsung merasa tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Hikaru panas bak terbakar, dan seketika itu pula melepaskannya.

"Huh," dengus Hikaru. "Nah, sekarang ketika kau sadar betapa tak pantasnya seorang pria beristri menunggu seorang wanita di depan kamar hotelnya malam-malam, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Aku tidak mau ada rumor yang tidak-tidak soal seorang … apa kau sekarang? Meijin? Kisei? Terserahlah. Yang jelas jangan lagi ganggu aku atau Cye. Mengerti? Pulang sana sebelum aku memanggil sekuriti!"

Ia tak menunggu jawaban Akira untuk masuk dan menutup pintu di depan wajahnya. Refleks, Akira mengangkat tangan, berusaha menggedor pintu atau memencet bel. Tapi kemudian kata-kata Hikaru kembali terngiang di benaknya. Dan sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah kamera CCTV. Mendesah berat, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali ke rumah.

Hari ini mungkin ia mundur. Tapi pertempuran belum usai.

* * *


	7. Pertanyaan dan Keraguan

Pulang dari hotel, ia sudah dibombardir oleh pesan Morishita—disusul oleh telepon ketika orang itu sadar bahwa pesannya sudah dibaca—yang berusaha mengulik detail kapan dan di mana ia bertemu Cye dan Hikaru. Morishita dan Isumi adalah sahabat akrab Hikaru dulu, bahkan lebih dari Akira, karena mereka menduduki status sebagai kakak angkat Hikaru. Wajar bahwa ketika Hikaru pergi tanpa kabar sedikitpun, mereka pun sama bingung dan hilang arahnya seperti dirinya. Bahkan, bisa jadi kesamaan di antara mereka itulah yang bisa membuat Akira akrab dengan kedua pemain pro itu. Akira hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka, ketika Hikaru mendadak muncul di Ki-In, tak hanya mengklaim seorang shodan baru sebagai putranya, tetapi juga mengajukan tuntutan agar shodan tersebut diberhentikan. Terlebih, Akira, yang mereka sangka juga ada di lembar yang sama dengan mereka, ternyata sudah tahu terlebih dahulu mengenai informasi ini dan tak membaginya dengan mereka.

Mungkin Akira sepantasnya merasa bersalah untuk hal ini. Tapi jika mau jujur, bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa mengatakannya, ketika selama ini ia menyimpan rapat-rapat satu kebenaran dari mereka?

Ah, jangan kata dirinya, untuk masalah ini, ia bahkan yakin Hikaru tak pernah bicara apapun. Tidak satu katapun.

Morishita adalah sahabat karib Hikaru. Hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar teman, sekadar sahabat, bahkan juga sekadar kekasih. Hikaru tak pernah menyimpan apapun darinya. Jadi bayangkan perasaannya, ketika ia menemukan fakta bahwa selama ini Hikaru menyimpan masalah sebesar ini. Tak heran jika ia merasa tak dipercaya. Tak heran jika ia merasa terkhianati. Tak heran jika ia—lebih dari Akira—merasa bahwa dirinya tak berarti.

Sungguh Akira ingin bicara, tapi sungguh ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ini bukan cuma masalah kepercayaan. Ini juga … ah, bagaimana mengatakannya? Mengakui semua ini pada Morishita sama halnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia, dengan tangannya sendiri, yang menjadi pangkal semua kekusutan ini. Ia yang menyebabkan Hikaru pergi, dan ia pula yang menyebabkan Hikaru kehilangan karirnya. Mungkin, ia juga yang menyebabkan putra Hikaru sampai nekad datang ke Jepang dan menempuh jalur ilegal hanya untuk menjadi pro—hal yang jelas hanya akan berdampak negatif bagi karirnya di masa depan. Bahkan setelah itu, ia masih juga menimbulkan masalah dengan … yah, dengan tidak menyediakan solusi bagi semua masalah ini. Bagaimana tepatnya, menjelaskan semua itu pada Morishita, ketika semuanya masih sangat membingungkan?

Akhirnya, ia hanya menjelaskan seperlunya—bahwa ia diminta Ogata untuk menghadapi Cye di Shinshodan, bahwa ia baru tahu belakangan bahwa Cye adalah putra Hikaru, bahwa Cye mengatakan bahwa ia butuh tumpangan dan ia memberinya kesempatan untuk tinggal di salon, bahwa Hikaru datang ke salonnya untuk … mengambil kembali Cye. Tidak, ia tidak pernah mendengar apapun dari Hikaru selama ini. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menduga soal hubungan Cye dan Hikaru. Ya, ia pun sama kagetnya dengan Morishita dengan fakta tersebut. Dan tentu saja, tidak, ia tidak tahu mengapa Hikaru pergi, atau alasan apa yang membawa Cye ke Jepang, tepatnya lagi Nihon Ki-In, ketika ia bisa saja menjadi pro di Cina atau Korea.

(“Mungkin karena standar pro di Jepang lebih rendah ketimbang Cina atau Korea?” begitu ia mengajukan alternatif jawaban, meski ia sendiri tidak mempercayainya.

“Masa sih? Dia kan lulus sempurna, ditambah lagi sampai mengalahkanmu segala di Shinshodan! Jangan tersinggung, Touya, tapi menurutku dia sama sekali tidak kecil hati dengan kemampuannya. Lagipula, kalau ia mencari yang mudah, kenapa ia tidak mengambil jalur khusus tes untuk orang asing?” rupanya Morishita tidak sebodoh itu. Bahkan bisa jadi ia yang bodoh, karena bukankah itu berarti ia menanam pertanyaan di benak Morishita?

“Aku tidak tahu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu,” kehabisan ide, ia memutuskan menempuh jalan aman.)

Ia merasa bak pembohong besar sesudahnya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

* * *

“Jadi, kudengar anak misterius itu benar-benar adalah putra Shindou Hikaru?” tanya Ogata tanpa basa-basi, ketika ia mendatangi Akira di salon keesokan paginya.

Akira mengangkat kepalanya dari formasi yang terhampar di atas goban. “Selamat pagi, Ogata-san,” salamnya.

Bahwa ia mengajak Ogata bertemu di salonnya pada Minggu pagi tak hanya menjadi bukti betapa hilang arahnya ia menghadapi Hikaru. Lebih jauh lagi, itu menunjukkan betapa terdesaknya ia. Siang nanti, seperti biasa ia harus ke Setagaya untuk mengisi terapi go, sehingga waktunya sangat terbatas. Tapi ia harus bicara dengan Ogata, karena siapa lagi yang bisa ia ajak bicara selain kakak seperguruannya itu?

Ogata hanya mengibas menanggapi sikap formal Akira. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia mengambil duduk di hadapannya, lantas menyerok batu-batu di atas goban dan memisahkannya, tak peduli ada permainan setengah jalan yang sedang Akira rekonstruksi di sana.

Akira memilih tak memperpanjang masalah ini dan menjawab ajakan Ogata untuk melakukan nigiri. Keberuntungan rupanya tak berpihak padanya, karena ia mendapatkan biji putih. Menunggu Ogata meletakkan batu pertamanya, ia pun mengajukan pertanyaan yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

“Dari mana Ogata-san tahu?” Ah, haruskah ia bertanya? “Apa Ki-In mengatakannya?”

Ogata tak menjawab, hanya melirik Akira seraya mengangkat alis seolah berkata, “Menurutmu?”

Akira mendesah seraya membalas langkah pertama Ogata. “Kalau begitu, Ogata-san pasti tahu soal kasus Cye-kun?”

Fakta bahwa Ogata telah tahu duduk permasalahannya, bahkan sebelum ia menceritakannya, mungkin menjadi bukti adanya suatu masalah yang lebih besar. Betapa cepatnya cara kerja jaringan rumor Ki-In, tepatnya. Tapi bukan saatnya ia mengkhawatirkan hal itu sekarang.

Meletakkan batu berikutnya, Ogata menggerutu, “Tidak ibu tidak anak. Mungkin memang di nadinya mengalir darah pembuat masalah?”

“Tidak seperti itu! Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, Ogata-san!”

“Hei, sabar, Akira! Kenapa juga malah kamu yang tersinggung?”

Ucapan Ogata membuat Akira terdiam. Berusaha meluruskan pikirannya yang kusut, dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan batunya di titik aman. Titik yang sedikitnya dapat membuatnya bertahan walau pikirannya tidak 100% ada di goban, maksudnya.

“Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka,” ucap Ogata lagi, meletakkan batu berikutnya. “Shindou mendadak menghilang empatbelas tahun lalu, dan mendadak putranya yang berusia 13 tahun muncul di Ki-In? Menurutmu, apa kepergian Shindou ada hubungannya dengan kehamilannya?”

Akira sudah sampai pada kesimpulan itu sendiri. Yang membuat dadanya sesak, kalau mau jujur. Lamat-lamat, ia mengangguk.

“Ck. Aku tahu Shindou bodoh, tapi aku tidak mengira dia benar-benar bodoh!” gerutu Ogata. “Hamil di usia 17 tahun, dan kabur gara-gara takut omongan orang? Apa dia meninggalkan otaknya di goban?”

Ogata berdecak lagi, sebelum kembali mengomel panjang lebar.

“Kupikir setidaknya dia bisa sedikit lebih pintar. Taruhlah dia begitu tololnya sampai hamil segala, tapi memangnya dia harus langsung cabut dari Ki-In? Apa dia pikir kita sebegitu kolotnya? Okelah, mungkin dia menciptakan sedikit skandal... Tapi ia sangat berbakat, tak mungkin Ki-In sampai memecatnya untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan go. Kalau ia sebegitunya ingin menjaga nama baik dan menyembunyikan kehamilannya, apa susahnya sih cuti setahun-dua tahun? Kenapa juga harus kabur tanpa kabar sama sekali?”

“Itu bukan salah dia, Ogata-san!”

“Ya, tentu saja itu bukan salah dia. Itu jelas-jelas salah cowoknya! Seidiot apa sih dia, sampai tidak mengerti konsep _safe sex?_ Belum lagi, ke mana dia? 14 tahun membiarkan Shindou membesarkan anaknya sendirian? Dasar bajingan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia benar-benar menginjak-injak harga diri kaum lelaki! Bahkan aku yang dibilang _player_ juga tak sebegitu bodoh... Apa jangan-jangan dia menolak bertanggung jawab demi menyelamatkan reputasinya sendiri? Laki-laki seperti itu pantasnya dikebiri lantas dicincang kecil-kecil! Anunya lebih berharga jadi makanan ikan daripada tetap menempel di tubuhnya! Hei Akira, kau kenapa?”

Akira, yang tanpa sadar sudah merapatkan kakinya, buru-buru menggeleng.

Jarang-jarang Ogata mengomel panjang-lebar begini. Dulu memang hubungan Shindou dengan Ogata tidak terlalu akrab—Hikaru jelas agak antipati pada pemain senior itu, mengatai dia pedofil cabul dan lain sebagainya—tapi siapapun tahu bahwa di balik sikap sinisnya, Ogata sebenarnya memandang tinggi kemampuan gadis itu. Tapi sungguh Akira tidak menyangka Ogata bisa membela Hikaru sebegininya. Yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke palung laut terdalam, sebenarnya. Jika saja Ogata tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua kemalangan ini pada Hikaru...

Ucapan Ogata selanjutnya membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

“Apanya yang pemain jenius,” makinya. “Dia sungguh mempermalukan dunia go!”

Di titik itu, Akira mengangkat kepalanya dari atas goban, matanya nanar menatap pria di hadapannya.

“A-apa … Ogata-san … tahu...?”

“Soal siapa bajingan tolol yang menghamili Shindou? Tentu saja!”

Akira menelan ludah, menatap kakak seperguruannya dengan wajah pasi.

“O-Ogata-san...,” suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. “A-aku...”

“Ko Yeong-ha, kan?”

“Hah?”

“Benar, kan? Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan cowok brengsek itu?”

Akira mengerjap. “... Ko?”

“Jangan bilang kau belum sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Sumpah, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah membenci kebodohan orang sebegininya. Kalau aku saja begitu ingin mencabik-cabik bocah itu, bagaimana perasaan teman-teman Shindou, coba? Aku bisa membayangkan Shindou datang padanya, memohon-mohon, dan dia mencampakkan Shindou begitu saja. Pantas saja Shindou jadi benci sekali pada go.”

“...”

“Tapi kau tahu apa yang membuatku lebih marah?” ujar Ogata, merendahkan suaranya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akira, hanya untuk menatap matanya. Baru Akira sadar bahwa napas lelaki itu agak bau minuman. “Aku menghubungi Ko. Menanyakan barangkali ia tahu sesuatu soal Cye-kun. Kau tahu ia bilang apa?”

Jemari Akira yang tengah terkubur di dalam goke berhenti bergerak.

“Dia bilang, ‘Oh? Si anak jalang itu lagi? Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?’ Kau bisa percaya itu? Ia bukan cuma menyebut Cye-kun anak jalang, ia juga bersikap seolah mengenalnya!”

Akira merasa dirinya membeku.

“Sudah jelas, Shindou atau Cye-kun pernah menghubunginya. Tapi ketika mereka meminta pertanggungjawaban, Ko menolaknya. Aku tahu alasannya, dia jelas tak bisa mempertaruhkan hubungannya dengan calon istrinya saat itu, yang adalah putri diplomat atau semacamnya, kalau tak salah? Oh, dan apa aku sudah bilang kalau mereka akhirnya bercerai, karena ia berselingkuh dengan seorang aktris? Ah, belum lagi ada rumor bahwa sebelum pernikahan pertamanya, dia juga dekat dengan seorang anggota _girl band_. Mungkin kau tahu ini: cewek brengsek yang mengata-ngatai Shindou di media sosial dan membuat mereka putus, padahal sebenarnya dia yang pelakor. Cih, dasar murahan! Dan dia berani menyebut Shindou perempuan jalang? Benar-benar bajingan!”

Akira tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengesankan: kemarahan Ogata karena Hikaru diperlakukan semena-mena, atau fakta bahwa Ogata cukup _up to date_ dengan drama percintaan pemain go yang bahkan bukan anggota Ki-In. Ditambah, bukankah kejadian itu sudah sangat lama? Apakah ia melakukan riset sebelum menghubungi Ko?

Tidak. Masalahnya bukan itu. Fakta bahwa ia sampai mengaitkan latar belakang Cye dengan Ko, hingga bersusah-payah menuntut Ko karenanya, adalah hal yang sangat merisaukan, khususnya bagi Akira. Ah, belum lagi...

“Tadi Ogata-san bilang, Cye-kun pernah menghubungi Ko?”

“Ini hanya spekulasiku saja. Karena kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang ‘anak itu lagi’?”

Benar, tapi...

“Kalau Cye-kun mengira Ko Yeong-ha adalah ayahnya, mengapa ia tidak ikut ujian pro di Korea?” tanya Akira, lebih bersifat penyangkalan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Ya, ini adalah permasalahan utama. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia sampaikan sendiri di _channel_ Youtube-nya, jika ia tak salah tangkap, Cye pergi ke Jepang untuk mencari jejak sang ayah. Itu artinya ayahnya adalah orang Jepang, kan? Kecuali jika Hikaru diam-diam mempunyai kekasih lain, hanya dengan menghitung mundur waktu pembuahan Cye, identitas sang ayah seharusnya sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan.

Ogata hanya mengendikkan bahu, yang membuat Akira langsung melompat pada pertanyaan berikutnya. 

“Apa ... Ko Yeong-ha sudah memastikan bahwa ia bukan ayah Cye-kun? Melalui ... tes DNA, misalnya?”

“Mana sempat aku tanya hal begituan!" seru Ogata. "Makhluk sial itu sudah membuatku marah, jadi belum-belum aku sudah membanting telepon.”

Akira menahan desahannya. Mungkin jauh lebih baik jika ia langsung menghubungi Ko untuk memastikan hal ini? Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ko? Ogata yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kasus ini sudah mendesaknya duluan, jika Akira juga menghubunginya, tidakkah Ko akan merasa tersudut? Tidakkah ia akan merasa Hikaru sengaja membocorkan urusan pribadinya untuk mencemarkan nama baiknya? Bagaimana jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya—membuat kasusnya jadi besar di media sosial atau membuat konferensi pers, misalnya. Tidak, itu terlalu jauh. Lebih mungkin jika ia langsung menghubungi Hikaru dan menuntutnya, bisa jadi malah mempermasalahkannya lewat jalur hukum. Meski harus Akira akui, membesar-besarkan masalah ini di media sosial untuk mendiskreditkan Hikaru bukan hal yang terlalu rendah dilakukan orang itu. Bukankah ia pernah melakukannya dulu?

Lagipula, apa dampaknya bagi banyak pihak jika kasus ini jadi besar? Tak hanya nama baik Hikaru dan Cye yang akan tercemar, hubungan asosiasi go kedua negara juga dipertaruhkan. Mungkin lagi-lagi terlalu jauh jika ia mengkhawatirkan hal ini, tapi Ko punya kedudukan yang sangat penting di Korea Selatan. Bagaimana jika kasus ini membuat para sponsor pertandingan menarik dukungannya? Lagipula, satu saat nanti, Cye pasti akan berhubungan dengannya dalam kerangka profesional (itu jika ia berpikir positif bahwa masih ada kesempatan bagi Cye untuk melanjutkan karir di dunia profesional). Apa jadinya, jika ia sudah keburu antipati dengan Cye?

Mungkin jauh lebih baik jika ia mengatakan dengan jujur pada Ko mengenai alasan ia perlu meminta kejelasan status hubungan darahnya dengan Cye. Tapi jika ia mengatakan itu, bukankah sama artinya dengan menjustifikasi anggapan buruk Ko terhadap Hikaru?

Akira mengutuk dirinya di umur 17 yang tolol dan tidak bisa menahan diri. Bahkan walaupun Hikaru sendiri yang meminta, tidakkah seharusnya ia tak semudah itu menyerahkan diri pada kehendak gadis itu? Dipikir-pikir, Hikaru baru putus dari Ko saat itu—ia mungkin masih depresi dan tidak memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit perhatian dan kehangatan—dan Akira, Akira dengan bodohnya tidak hanya memanfaatkan kesepian Hikaru untuk mendapatkan cintanya, tapi juga berani menjamah tubuhnya? Sebrengsek apa sebenarnya ia?

Mungkinkah sebenarnya Hikaru tidak mencintainya? Mungkinkah ia menyesal? Apa itu alasannya pergi? Apa itu alasannya setelah sekian lama masih mendendam dan membencinya? Apa itu alasannya tidak mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Cye?

Jelas. Akira tidak ada di sampingnya selama 14 tahun. Ia harus membesarkan Cye sendirian, menanggung semua tudingan orang sendirian. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hikaru harus menghadapi orangtuanya, ketika ia mengabarkan hal ini. Mungkin itu juga alasannya kabur ke US—menghindari tudingan orang, menghindari tatapan sinis orang...

Astaga, jika memang itu adalah kesalahannya, maka ia jugalah yang menyebabkan karir Hikaru di dunia profesional hancur. Hikaru sangat mencintai go, dia lebih mencintai go daripada apapun... Apakah ia tidak kembali, karena kebenciannya pada Akira mengalahkan cintanya pada go?

Oh Kami, seandainya saja ia menunggu... Seandainya saja ia tidak menyatakan cintanya pada Hikaru saat itu... Seandainya saja ia cukup bersabar untuk ada di sisi Hikaru sebagai sahabat, sebagai tempat bersandar, sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah... Jika itu yang ia lakukan, mungkin Hikaru tak perlu pergi. Jika ia menahan diri, mungkin semua tak perlu terjadi. Jika ia tidak, jika mereka tidak...

“...ra, Akira? Bernapas, Akira. Ikuti aku, oke? Tarik, tahan, buang... Tarik, tahan, buang...”

Baru ia sadari, begitu suara itu memasuki kesadarannya, bahwa dunia di sekitarnya menyusut dan menekannya hingga ia tak bisa bernapas. Panik meraja seketika, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan pikirannya untuk memaksa tubuhnya mengikuti suara itu. Perlahan, seiring dengan aliran udara yang memasuki rongga paru-parunya, rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya memudar. Segala sesuatu kembali mewujud di hadapannya. Ia bisa mendengar napasnya sendiri. Ia merasakan tangannya yang mengepal, biji go di genggaman tangannya, tangan seseorang mencengkeram bahunya... Wajah Ogata di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

“Kau tak apa?” tanyanya setelah beberapa lama, dan Akira sudah dapat bernapas normal. “Apa kau perlu ke rumah sakit?”

Akira menegakkan punggungnya, menarik napas panjang. “Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Ogata-san.”

Pria itu menarik tangannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, tapi wajahnya masih tampak khawatir. “Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan Shindou.”

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa,” Akira merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan botol obat yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. “A-aku ... aku yang menghubungi Ogata-san duluan untuk urusan ini.”

Tanpa perlu diminta, Ogata lekas bangkit untuk pergi ke konter minuman dan kembali dengan segelas air. Ia menerima gelas itu dengan tangan gemetar, berusaha keras untuk tak menjatuhkan atau menumpahkan isinya, lantas menegak sebutir pil di bawah mata elang Ogata yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

“Akira,” kata Ogata setelah beberapa lama, dan ia sudah tak merasakan lagi gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya atau rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. “Setelah kupikir-pikir, kurasa kau tak perlu campur tangan dalam urusan Cye.”

“Apa maksud Ogata-san?”

“Aku tahu si bodoh Matsuzaka menyuruhmu bicara pada Shindou, supaya dia menarik tuntutan pemecatan Cye, kan? Kukatakan ya, itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali.”

“Tapi Cye muridku...”

“Cye baru menjadi muridmu setelah jadi pro, kesalahan apapun yang ia lakukan sebelumnya bukan tanggung jawabmu. Sial, bahkan kalaupun ia melakukannya setelah menjadi muridmu, itu tetap bukan tanggung jawabmu. Cye belum dewasa, Shindou punya kewenangan hukum penuh atasnya. Jika ia tak mau putranya jadi pro, kita tidak bisa apa-apa.”

“Tapi Cye sangat potensial...”

“Dan dia juga masih sangat muda, kesempatan untuknya masuk ke dunia pro masih sangat banyak. Oke, taruhlah tahun ini kita mendiskualifikasinya. Kita bisa memecatnya atau mengganti posisinya dengan peringkat keempat, tak masalah. Bukan berarti ia tidak boleh ikut ujian lagi lain waktu, kan? Sementara itu, biarkan dia mengatasi masalahnya dengan ibunya. Atau ayahnya. Apapunlah. Huh, masalah bocah ini amat rumit... Kalau kita memaksakan diri merekrutnya sekarang, yang ada malah kita yang repot.”

“Tapi...”

“Akira,” Ogata menggeser duduknya, memegang bahu Akira dan memaksanya melihat matanya. “Masalah Cye dan Shindou sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Mengerti?”

Tak bisa tidak, Akira membuang muka. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bukan urusannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia menutup mata?

“Ogata-san, kau yang mempertemukanku dengan Cye-kun,” ia mengingatkan. “Pasti saat itu kau melihat sesuatu darinya, kan? Kurasa ini adalah takdir...”

“Tidak,” sergah Ogata cepat. “Itu dan ini adalah dua persoalan yang sama sekali berbeda.”

“Berbeda apa?”

“Akira, dengar,” Ogata mendadak berubah serius. “Aku tahu, aku yang mendorongmu pada Cye. Tapi sungguh, saat itu aku tidak menduga masalahnya akan sampai seperti ini.”

“Apa sebenarnya maksud Ogata-san?”

“Akira,” ia menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara hati-hati, “Aku tahu, bahwa kau senang Shindou kembali. Tapi juga tahu, kau menjadikan masalah Cye sebagai cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Aku bisa mengerti. Sayangnya dia sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, _kau_ sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kau sudah berkeluarga, Akira, tolong jangan lupa itu.”

Implikasi kalimat terakhir, bagaimanapun, terasa bak tuduhan. “Bagaimana mungkin Ogata-san bilang begitu?” serunya. “Aku tidak punya maksud lain pada Shindou!”

Ogata tak langsung menjawab, hanya menatap ke kedalaman mata Akira. Tuduhan dan kecurigaan adalah hal yang wajar di balik tatapannya yang penuh selidik, tapi di balik itu tak urung Akira merasakan yang lain. Apa itu? Kekhawatiran? Belas kasihan?

“Akira, aku akan terus terang saja,” ujarnya kemudian. “Masalah dengan Shindou ini ... aku takut justru akan merusak dirimu. Kalau kau tidak mau berpikir tentang Hanako, tentang Hikaru dan Hikari, coba pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan apa yang telah kaulalui, pikirkan usahamu untuk melewatinya. Kau telah berjalan begitu panjang...," ia melepaskan pandangannya dari Akira hanya untuk meraih biji go dari goke mempermainkannya di antara jemarinya. “Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, Akira...”

Ia meletakkan bijinya di titik penentuan. Sekilas Akira melirik pada susunan formasi batu hitam dan putih di atas goban. Tak ada jalan keluar, sama sekali tak ada jalan keluar...

Namun Akira menolak untuk menyerah, tidak sedini ini. Menganalisis kembali isi goban, ia melipatgandakan tekadnya untuk mencari celah dan menyerang. Ia pasti bisa. Bukankah ia selalu bisa?

* * *

Minggu, seperti biasa, adalah jadwalnya untuk mengisi terapi go di RS Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa. Jadi setelah main go di salon bersama Ogata, ia tidak menolak tawaran pria itu untuk mengantarnya ke Setagaya. Ogata tampak agak khawatir, ia bahkan menawarkan untuk menunggu Akira selesai agar bisa mengantarnya pulang, tapi untuk urusan satu ini, Akira menolak. Bukan karena ia tidak mau ditemani, masalahnya Ogata kelihatan benar sudah ada janji lain—ia berulang kali melihat ponselnya, bahkan ada saat ketika ia pamit dari Akira untuk bicara di ponsel, dan kembali dengan wajah agak kusut—jadi mana mungkin Akira tega menyusahkannya lebih jauh? Lagipula, jadwal mengisi terapi seharusnya adalah kesempatan baginya untuk melepaskan ketegangan. Terus terang saja, walaupun Ogata adalah orang yang tahu segala seluk beluk tentangnya dan masalah psikologisnya, kadang ia justru merasa tak bisa sepenuhnya menjadi diri sendiri di hadapan kakak seperguruannya itu.

Sayangnya, pada hari itu sang dokter yang biasanya menemaninya (dan sering menjadi tempatnya curhat di luar sesi terapi resmi) berhalangan hadir, sedangkan ia tidak begitu mengenal dokter penggantinya. Akira bukan orang yang begitu mudah membuka diri pada orang lain, apalagi orang baru, sehingga walaupun perasaan entah-apa sudah menumpuk di dadanya, ia memilih menelannya sendiri.

Begitu ingin ia langsung meluncur ke hotel tempat Hikaru menetap, sepulangnya dari Setagaya. Sayangnya, ia tak punya rencana. Sama sekali tak punya rencana. Benar kata Ogata, seperti juga disadarinya dari penolakan Hikaru kemarin: semua sudah berbeda kini. Kehadirannya di hadapan Hikaru boleh jadi hanya akan memperunyam suasana, dan jelas tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana dalam urusan Cye.

Dengan sangat menyesal, Akira hanya bisa diam sementara waktu ini. Diam juga adalah sebuah langkah, bukan? Mungkin jika ia menunggu panas Hikaru sedikit reda, satu saat nanti akan datang kesempatan yang lebih baik.

Sayangnya, kesempatan itu pun terenggut darinya. Malam itu, ketika mengecek ponsel selepas makan malam, terkejutlah Akira menyadari keberadaan email baru di _inbox-_ nya.

To: touya.akira@nihon-kiin.jp

From: sai280705@gmail.com

Subject: Maaf

_Shishou, maaf baru menghubungi._

_Saya benar-benar malu dan menyesal untuk apa yang sudah saya lakukan. Saya memang melakukannya karena terpaksa, tapi saya tahu itu tidak benar dan tidak ada alasan yang dapat menjustifikasi tindakan saya. Pihak Ki-In mengatakan akan meninjau kasus saya, tetapi setelah berkontemplasi, saya sadar kecurangan yang saya lakukan berarti pula bahwa saya telah mengkhianati go. Saya tak pantas menjadi seorang profesional, lebih lagi menjadi murid Anda. Karena itu, saya akan mundur dan kembali ke US._

_Meski sebentar, saya merasa beruntung telah bertemu Anda. Terima kasih banyak, Shishou, dan mohon maafkan saya._

_Salam,_

_Cye Rayleigh_

Dada Akira berdebar keras begitu membaca email tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan cara Cye menemukan alamat emailnya—itu adalah alamat email untuk urusan pekerjaan dengan domain Ki-in, tidak butuh kemampuan _hacking_ apapun untuk dapat mengetahuinya. Yang ia pertanyakan adalah justru … apa sesungguhnya yang ia pertanyakan? Waktu pengirimannya? Cara ia mengutarakannya? Isinya?

Semua itu wajar, jika menimbang semua yang terjadi. Tapi tak urung, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Akira membalas email tersebut.

To: sai280705@gmail.com

From: touya.akira@nihon-kiin.jp

Subject: Re: Maaf

_Cye,_

_Aku tidak bisa membenarkan apa yang kauperbuat, tapi aku bisa mengerti alasanmu melakukannya. Siapapun pernah berbuat salah, tolong jangan menghukum dirimu begitu berat. Kau masih sangat muda, aku yakin kau memiliki begitu banyak potensi, sangat disayangkan jika kau pergi karena urusan ini._

_Masalah ini ada solusinya. Aku bisa menjadi jembatan antara dirimu dan Ki-In. Jangan biarkan ini mempengaruhi masa depanmu, kumohon._

_Tolong sampaikan pada ibumu, aku ingin segalanya kembali ke jalur yang semestinya. Aku ingin bertanggungjawab. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua._

_Aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu kalian. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan._

_Akira_

Apakah ia terdengar begitu putus asa? Tapi ia tak hendak memikirkan kata per kata, karena kalau begitu jadinya, bisa-bisa ia tidak mengirim apapun hingga subuh. Tanpa membaca lagi isi balasannya, ia pun menekan tombol kirim.

Balasan dari Cye tak kunjung datang. Tak bisa tidak, Akira membuka kembali email tadi, membaca kembali isinya, membaca ulang jawabannya dan menganalisis kata per kata. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dari jawaban yang ia berikan? Apakah itu justru membuat Cye merasa tertekan? Ataukah akhirnya ia merasa semua ini tak layak diperjuangkan, dan merasa bahwa segala yang ditawarkan di kehidupannya semula masih jauh lebih baik?

Akira masih menatap layar ponselnya, ketika Hanako memasuki kamar selepas merapikan sisa makan malam. Tak tahu kenapa, Akira buru-buru mematikan ponselnya, mengambil buku dari rak asal saja, dan pura-pura membaca. Detik ia melakukannya, detik itu pula ia merasa konyol—mengapa ia harus menyembunyikan ini dari istrinya? Apa memang yang salah? Apa memang yang harus disembunyikan? Tak hendak menganalisis hal itu juga, ia pun mengangkat kepala dari buku di tangannya dan menatap istrinya, memberi senyum yang ia harap kelihatan tulus.

Jika sang istri mencurigai ada sesuatu yang salah dari hal itu, ia tidak mengatakannya.

.

Tengah malam, Akira terbangun oleh pesan masuk di aplikasi _chat-nya._ Biasanya ia selalu mengubah nada dering di ponselnya ke mode getar pada malam hari, karena Hanako sering mengeluh jika ada suara dering telepon mengganggu malam-malam. Melirik sekilas ke futon di sisinya, Akira menangkap sang istri mengerang kecil dan berguling memunggunginya, tapi tidak terbangun. Dalam hati Akira bersyukur untuk apapun yang dilakukan Hanako hari ini, karena sepertinya itu membuatnya cukup lelah untuk tetap tidur. Perlahan, berusaha tidak membangunkan istrinya, ia membuka ponsel dan melihat daftar pesan masuk. Nomor Cye rupanya.

_**Cye** (00.36)_

_Mom menyita ponselku. Aku sembunyi-sembunyi mengambilnya._

_Shishou, tolong aku. Maafkan kebodohanku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi murid yang baik dan penurut, apapun asal aku bisa tetap di Jepang._

_Kami akan berangkat pagi ini, pukul 7. Penerbangan no 403 ke LAX_

Pesan itu hanya bertahan tak sampai semenit, karena berikutnya semua pesan itu dihapus dengan sengaja. Kelihatannya Cye mengembalikan ponselnya ke entah-manapun Hikaru menyembunyikannya, dan berniat menghapus jejak. Atau bisa jadi Hikaru menangkapnya sedang mengirim pesan, lantas langsung merebut ponselnya dan menghapus pesannya.

Tunggu, apa artinya itu? Isi _chat_ ini sama sekali berbeda dengan email yang masuk sebelumnya. Apakah itu berarti … bukan Cye yang mengirimkan email tersebut?

Cye membutuhkan ia, demikian pikir Akira. Maka, apalah daya Akira untuk menolaknya?

* * *


	8. Agresi

Di tengah hiruk pikuk bandara, Akira berusaha menajamkan mata dan telinga guna menyisir daerah sekitarnya. Sulit untuk menemukan Hikaru di titik ini, terlebih karena alam bawah sadarnya selalu menghubungkan nama Hikaru dengan sosok gadis tomboy berkemeja kotak-kotak atau berkaos gombrong—sosoknya 14 tahun lalu—bukan wanita dengan penampilan penuh wibawa yang muncul di hadapannya kemarin. Tiga kali, hanya total tiga kali Akira bertemu dengan sosok baru Hikaru. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap akan dapat begitu saja mencitrakan bayangnya dalam ingatan?

Suara pertengkaran seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang wanita dalam bahasa Inggris terdengar di antara dengung manusia. Merasa mengenalnya, Akira pun segera menuju asal suara. Benar saja, di antara keramaian, dilihatnya sepasang ibu-anak itu lagi-lagi tengah terlibat adu mulut, seolah tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

“Hikaru!” panggil Akira.

Sosok itu tampak menoleh dan mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya di antara keriuhan bandara, tapi tak kelihatan menemukannya. Akira tidak membuang waktu. Lekas ia berlari ke arah kedua sosok itu.

“Hikaru…,” patut diakui Morishita benar ketika mengatakan bahwa ia kurang olahraga. Bahkan lari sedikit saja membuat napasnya tersegal-segal. “Hi-Hikaru… Tu-tunggu!”

Kedua ibu dan anak itu berbalik. Cye tampak terkejut, tetapi juga girang kala melihatnya. Sedangkan Hikaru? Tak perlu dikatakan, ia langsung berkacak pinggang dan menyemprotnya.

“Apa lagi urusanmu di sini?”

“Hiiikkk… Hiiiikkk… Ka-ka … kala…”

“Apaan, sih?” Hikaru tampak tidak sabar melihatnya berusaha mengatur napas. Lebih lagi ketika Akira merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _inhaler_ untuk membantu mengatasi asmanya yang mendadak kambuh. Akira bisa melihat bola mata Hikaru bergulir di soketnya, tapi untungnya dia cukup baik untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Jeda beberapa detik (mungkin menit) sebelum Akira bisa mengatasi sesak napasnya dan menegakkan diri.

“Kalau kau ingin membawa Cye, kalahkan dulu aku.”

“Hah?”

“Kau dengar aku. Kita main satu ronde."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Di sini?"

Akira menunjuk kafe terdekat. "Kau menang, kau bisa pergi bersama Cye. Kau kalah, Cye tinggal di Jepang," deklamasinya.

“Astaga,” Hikaru menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan. “Kau sadar kalau kau tak punya hak untuk menahan Cye kan? Bahkan kalaupun aku kalah, aku bisa membawa Cye dan kau tak bisa menuntut apapun.”

Akira tak tahu bagaimana harus berargumen. “Jika kau tahu tak ada ruginya bagimu, kenapa kau tidak menerima saja tantanganku?”

“Oh Tuhan,” Hikaru menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Touya. Astaga. Ini konyol sekali.”

“Satu pertandingan,” ujar Akira keras kepala. “Itu saja yang kuminta.”

Hikaru mendesah, mungkin mengingat dulu, dulu sekali, ketika Akira bersikeras menantangnya tanpa mau mendengar penolakannya. “Taruhlah aku bersedia bermain denganmu. Apa ini tidak berarti kau sedang merundungku? Seorang Meijin-Honinbou-Tengen menantang seorang amatir? Huh, apa kata dunia?”

Akira tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Haruskah ia senang karena Hikaru tahu semua gelar yang ia punya sekarang? Atau marah karena dia bisa-bisanya menyebut gelarnya seperti itu seolah mengejek?

“Kau masih bisa mengalahkanku atau tidak, kita tidak tahu sebelum bertanding.”

“Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus melayanimu, ketika sudah jelas-jelas...”

“Hikaru,” Akira menguatkan tekadnya dan menatap lurus mata Hikaru, “kumohon.”

Hikaru terdiam. Jelas sekali tampak perang berkecamuk di benaknya, sebelum ia menghela napas dan berkata, lelah, “Oke, oke,” ia mengangkat tangan. “Satu pertandingan. Astaga.”

Berusaha keras untuk tak lantas meninju udara atau menarikan tarian kemenangan—ia sudah terlalu tua untuk itu, astaga, mengapa bersama Hikaru membuatnya merasa bak anak belasan lagi?—, Akira menggiring mereka ke sebuah kafe kecil di antara deretan kedai makanan dan toko suvenir di bandara. Hikaru mengikuti dengan bersungut-sungut, sementara Cye cukup tahu diri untuk mengikuti seraya menarik kopernya dalam diam. Sampai di kafe, Akira memesan dua cangkir teh untuknya dan Cye, serta secangkir kopi untuk Hikaru, sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja kecil di depan kafe—hanya karena Hikaru bersikukuh, katanya agar ia bisa melihat papan pengumuman jadwal keberangkatan.

Mengeluarkan set go portabel dari saku jaketnya, Akira mulai menata biji-biji go di papan magnetik. Melihat Hikaru mengerung, ia menjelaskan. “Pertandingan Shinshodan Cye. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu ini. Kau akan memainkan Cye, komi standar, mulai langkah ke-55.”

Hikaru menatapnya tak percaya. “Komi standar? Kau gila? Kau cuma kalah setengah moku dengan _reverse komi,_ kan? Bagaimana caranya aku harus mengejar ketertinggalan 13 moku? Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini! 30 menit lagi lepas landas, tahu! Kaupikir aku tidak punya kerjaan apa, harus berlama-lama di Jepang?”

“Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat mulai. Hayago?”

“Hayago, hayago! Kaupikir hayago tidak pakai mikir, apa?”

Akira tak memedulikannya, dengan santai meletakkan batu hitam dan putih secara bergantian di papan magnetik. Rupanya siasatnya berhasil, karena seakan terhipnotis, Hikaru berhenti mengomel dan mulai memperhatikan permainan. Itu, sebelum ia mendadak berteriak, tepat ketika Akira meletakkan batu ke-47.

“Hah? 15-7? Apa-apaan itu! Itu jelas-jelas membuatnya kehilangan minimal 6 moku! Oh Tuhan, langkah berikutnya malah lebih tolol! Ngapain juga dia pakai memaksamu melakukan pertarungan ko di pojok kanan atas? Dia mau bunuh diri, apa? Kalau bukan karena kau entah bagaimana salah langkah di langkah 58, dan pada langkah 103 mengira Cye akan pakai atari bukannya hane… Apa-apaan pula itu, sok-sokan mengklaim tengen!”

Senyum Akira mengembang. Hikaru tidak mungkin tidak peduli, jika ia sampai membaca kifu pertandingan Shinshodan dan sempat-sempatnya menganalisis sampai mengingat formasinya segala. “Rupanya kau sadar,” ujarnya. “Nah, kalau kau tahu kelemahan kami berdua, mungkin kau bisa memberi alternatif yang lebih baik?”

Hikaru kelihatan benar berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya hasratnya untuk membuktikan diri mengemuka, dan ia membanting tubuhnya di kursi dengan kasar. “Oke. Hayago, benar?”

“Tentu,” ujar Akira santai, menyerahkan goke plastik pada Hikaru. “Onegaishimasu.”

“Tidak perlu pakai Onegaishimasu segala, Tolol!”

Akira sama sekali tidak menanggapi kekasaran Hikaru dan menantinya meletakkan langkahnya. Hayago, katanya. Mau secepat apapun mereka bermain, takkan mungkin mencapai yose dalam 30 menit. Ditambah lagi, butuh waktu untuk _check-in_ dan berjalan ke anjungan. Ia kenal betul seperti apa Hikaru dulu kalau sedang berkonsentrasi menghadap goban. Ia akan terlalu larut dalam alam pikirannya sendiri untuk bisa mendengar pengumuman. Ia tak tahu bagaimana permainan Hikaru kini, tetapi jika berpatokan pada kifu yang diberikan Ogata, rasanya Akira bisa menebak secara garis besar langkah dan reaksi yang akan ia pilih. Jika Akira bisa mengatur kecepatan langkahnya agar tetap masuk hitungan hayago, tetapi tidak terburu-buru … serta tentu saja, bisa membawa permainan hingga yose, mungkin...

“Huh, kaupikir kau bisa bermain kotor, begitu?”

Belum sampai 20 menit mereka bermain, mendadak terdengar dengusan dari sosok di hadapannya. Akira mengangkat kepalanya dari goban. Tampak olehnya Hikaru berdiri dari duduknya, meraih tas selempang yang tadi ditaruhnya di kursi kosong di sebelah Cye seraya menatap Akira dengan sinis.

“Mengulur waktu agar aku ketinggalan pesawat, Touya? Tidak kuduga kau sekarang bisa main curang, ya...”

Ia tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Akira untuk menjelaskan. Dengan kasar, ia menggamit tangan Cye, lantas berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi seraya menarik putranya. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tak mau kalah, Akira buru-buru bangkit dan mengejarnya.

“Hikaru!”

Dia sama sekali tidak menggubris.

“Hikaru, tunggu!” sadar takkan diindahkan, Akira nekad menyusul dan menghadangnya.

“Apa lagi? Kubilang aku mau pergi! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kalah atau menang, kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menahanku dan Cye!”

Akira takkan mundur kali ini.

“Oh ya? Kata siapa?” tantangnya. “Apa kau ingin aku menempuh jalur hukum?”

“Jalur hukum apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas Cye ada di bawah wewenangku!”

“Aku tidak cuma bicara soal usia Cye. Soal tuduhanmu bahwa Cye memalsukan tanda tanganmu di formulir registrasi dan kontrak pemain baru, apa kau benar-benar bisa membuktikannya? Aku sudah melihat contoh tanda tanganmu di buku tamu Ki-In. Tidak ada yang berbeda, menurutku.”

“Karena kau bukan ahlinya! Serius, Touya, jika masalah ini sampai ke pengadilan, bukan cuma aku akan memenangkannya. Kalian juga akan malu karena dianggap tidak becus melakukan seleksi!”

“Oh ya? Siapa yang bisa menjamin? Aku bukan ahli hukum, tapi Ki-In memiliki pengacara yang handal, aku yakin mereka bisa mencari pasal untuk mempertahankan Cye. Mungkin malah menuntutmu balik atas tuduhan penelantaran anak.”

“Hei!”

“Atau karena kau terus bersikukuh mengenai wewenangmu mengatur hidup Cye, apa kau ingin benar-benar berhadapan denganku di pengadilan? Untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih berhak atas Cye, misalnya?”

Mata Hikaru langsung membesar. “Touya!” serunya.

“Kita bisa pakai cara mudah, atau cara yang sulit, Hikaru. Ki-In belum memberikan putusan, bukan? Mengapa tidak kautunda dulu kepergian kalian barang beberapa hari? Mungkin kalau kita bisa memikirkan solusinya dengan kepala dingin…”

“Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan katamu! Jangan memuntir fakta! Sudah jelas-jelas...”

“Mom, please!” Cye, yang sedari tadi hanya diam ketakutan dan kebingungan mendengar pertengkaran itu, akhirnya bersuara. “Ini mengenai hidupku, apa aku tak boleh berpendapat?”

“Tidak! Kau masih di bawah umur!” tukas Hikaru.

“Setidaknya, bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang lebih pribadi, tidak di sini?” ia memberi kode menunjuk sekitarnya. Orang yang lalu lalang sudah berkerumun melihat pertengkaran itu, beberapa malah terang-terangan menunjuk dan berbisik-bisik.

“Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!” tangkis Hikaru lagi. “Penerbangan kita...”

Justru saat itu, terdengar pemberitahuan dari speaker bahwa pesawat mereka siap lepas landas. Hikaru langsung mengerang, sementara Cye menunjuk dengan tenang, “Kelihatannya soal itu sudah bukan masalah lagi...”

Seperti sudah diduga, Hikaru langsung berpaling pada Akira dengan wajah garang. “Semua gara-gara kamu!” serunya. Dengan kemarahannya itu, Akira sungguh bersyukur Hikaru masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang drastis—menendangnya, misalnya.

Cye tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Sudah terlanjur. Mom, bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat? Kafe atau semacamnya... Aku lapar...”

“Kalau mau cari tempat yang privat, bagaimana kalau kembali ke hotelmu? Aku yang bayar, kalau kalian sudah _check out,”_ saran Akira.

“Hotel gundulmu! Kau mau orang bergosip yang bukan-bukan, hah?! Kenapa tidak ke rumahmu saja, biar kita bicara di depan istrimu sekalian?”

Sungguh Akira tidak tahu mengapa Hikaru harus membawa-bawa Hanako dalam urusan ini. “Di rumah ada ayahku,” ia beralasan. “Chichi sudah tua, dan sakit-sakitan...”

Mendengar Akira mengungkit ayahnya, Hikaru langsung melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melengos. Akira bisa mendengar ia bersungut-sungut dalam diam, tapi bahwa ia sudah tak berteriak lagi adalah sebuah kemajuan.

“Ki-In?” usul Akira.

“Jelas tidak! Kau gila, apa?” Bahkan Akira pun tahu bahwa sarannya sudah pasti ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia sendiri tidak yakin itu tempat yang cocok, kalau mau jujur.

“Kita ke salon saja, bagaimana?” saran Cye. “Cukup privat, tapi masih di ruang publik, kan? Di bawahnya juga ada kafe…,” kelihatannya ia benar-benar kelaparan.

Mungkin itu saran yang masuk akal. Hikaru benar-benar emosional setiap berhadapan dengannya, rasanya terlalu muluk jika ia berharap pembicaraan mereka takkan berujung pertengkaran. Walaupun bicara di salon jauh dari ideal, setidaknya Murasakizui belum akan buka hingga sore nanti, jadi Akira tak perlu khawatir akan menakuti pelanggan.

Dipikir-pikir, dulu pun selalu begini, bukan? Ia dan Hikaru tak pernah tidak bertengkar. Tapi setidaknya dulu mereka memiliki visi sama, _passion_ yang sama, tujuan yang sama, dan mereka tahu pertengkaran mereka akan mengantar mereka pada tujuan tersebut. Sekarang? Akira tidak tahu lagi.

Tapi terlalu dini untuk mengatakan tak ada masa depan… Tidak, maksudnya, terlalu dini untuk mengatakan semua itu hanya ada di masa lalu, kan?

Hikaru tampak berpikir, memandang bergantian antara Cye dan Akira dengan mata penuh selidik. Tapi akhirnya, mungkin merasa mereka ada benarnya, ia pun menyerah.

“Sebaiknya aku mendapat _refund_ tiket pesawat, Touya,” katanya ketus.

Akira ingin mengatakan, “Apa saja. Aku akan menanggung semua biaya akomodasimu selama di sini. Aku bahkan akan membayar uang cutimu, kalau kau kena masalah dari tempat kerjamu gara-gara aku membuatmu memperpanjang liburan,” tapi ia toh cukup tahu diri untuk tak menaruh dirinya sendiri di lubang buaya. Bahwa Hikaru tak langsung pergi ke konter tiket dan menuntut penjadwalan ulang adalah sebuah mukjizat, ia tidak akan menuntut lebih.

Seperti dahulu, Hikaru langsung mengambil alih pimpinan dengan berjalan di depan, sementara Cye mengekor di belakang ibunya seraya menarik koper dan menggemblok ransel. Sekilas mata mereka beradu. Meski singkat, ia bisa menangkap senyum di wajah Cye.

* * *

Mungkin karena salon terlalu sepi karena memang pada dasarnya belum buka, atau bisa jadi karena Cye mengatakan bahwa ia lapar, mereka tidak jadi menyambangi salon dan malah berakhir di kafe di lantai satu.

Ruginya berada di ruang publik seperti ini adalah bahkan walaupun kafe itu sepi, mereka tetap tak bisa bicara dengan leluasa (atau memang seperti itu keinginan Hikaru—jujur Akira tidak mengerti dengan segala kebersikukuhannya untuk menolak berada dalam ruangan yang sama hanya bertiga). Sang pelayan kafe ini sudah sangat mengenal Akira (dan Cye, Akira memperhatikan, bahkan walau anak itu belum lagi seminggu di sini), jadi bagaimanapun Akira tetap harus menjaga jarak. Terlebih, Hikaru tetap dengan sikapnya—dingin, jauh, ketus—segala yang tak pernah Akira bayangkan akan ia terima.

“Kau mau bicara apa?” setelah rangkaian prosesi standar mengambil tempat duduk dan memesan makanan, Hikaru mengungkit hal yang membawa mereka ke sini.

Akira telah memastikan mereka mengambil tempat yang paling jauh dan agak tersembunyi dari pandangan pelanggan dan para karyawan kafe, tepat di belakang semacam rak tanaman yang juga berfungsi sebagai sekat. Tapi tak urung, ia memandang ke seantero ruangan, sebelum merasa cukup aman untuk bicara.

“Ki-In menawarkan jalan tengah,” ia merasa topik ini lebih aman ketimbang topik satunya. “Sebagai ganti pemecatan, mereka akan memberlakukan skorsing selama setahun.”

“Skorsing?” wajah Cye tampak pucat. “Artinya saya ... tidak boleh mengikuti pertandingan? Selama setahun?”

“Aku tahu ini tentunya sangat mengecewakan,” ujar Akira prihatin. “Tapi ini adalah tawaran yang sangat baik. Ini bisa melindungi nama baik dan masa depanmu. Ki-In tidak bisa menyatakan bahwa kau didiskualifikasi dan membatalkan pengangkatanmu, atau mengganti posisimu dengan ranking keempat, karena kau telah melewati Shinshodan dan berita pengangkatanmu telah masuk media. Jika kau dipecat, tentu akan timbul pertanyaan. Jika kau mundur, sama saja kau mem- _blacklist_ dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada pasal yang menyatakan bahwa orang yang sudah keluar dari Ki-In tidak bisa mengikuti ujian lagi, tapi itu akan membawa dampak buruk bagi namamu.”

“Tapi setahun, Shishou?”

“Kau hanya tidak boleh bermain, kau masih tetap bisa datang untuk menonton dan ikut sesi pembahasan pertandingan kalau kau mau. Lagipula, bukankah kau harus adaptasi dengan sekolah baru dan segalanya?”

“Tapi jika saya setahun tak bermain...,” Cye melirik ibunya dengan takut-takut, sementara sang ibu tampak membuang muka, “… um, bagaimana saya bisa mendapat uang? Bagaimana … um, dengan biaya hidup dan lain-lain?”

Akira ingin menceramahinya bahwa sama sekali tak pantas menjadikan uang sebagai motivasi bermain go, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa Cye besar dengan latar belakang yang sama sekali berbeda, bahkan kini pun ia punya tuntutan hidup berbeda. Sangat mungkin Hikaru mengatakan bahwa jika Cye bersikukuh dengan pilihannya, ia harus memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri.

“Itu bukan masalah. Jika kau kerja sambilan di sini, kau tak perlu khawatir soal tempat tinggal, dan kurasa pendapatanmu bisa mencukupi kalau kau berhemat. Masalah sekolah, seperti pernah kubilang, aku akan memberimu rekomendasi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa penuh.”

“Tidak!” tolak Hikaru sebelum Cye sempat membalas satu kata pun. “Kau tak perlu memikirkan semua itu, karena kau akan kembali ke US.”

“Mom, kumohon...” erang Cye. “Aku ingin tinggal di sini. Aku ingin masuk SMA, dan menjadi go pro…”

“Berapa kali sih aku harus bilang kalau aku tidak mengizinkan?”

“Tapi aku punya masa depan di sini!”

“Kau juga punya masa depan di US! Orang-orang saling sikut untuk bisa masuk Program Khusus MIT, tahu!”

“Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya!”

“Kau itu bodoh ya?”

“Aku berpegang pada panggilan hatiku, pada _passion-_ ku! Itu kan yang selalu Mom ajarkan? Asal aku menjalankannya dengan sepenuh hati dan tanggung jawab, tak ada yang salah, kan?”

“Cye, dengar. Aku punya pekerjaan…”

“Maka dari itu, kubilang aku bisa hidup sendiri di sini! Aku takkan menyusahkan Mom, aku takkan minta uang sepeserpun.”

“Kaukira semudah itu? Kau itu baru 14! Yang ada aku dikejar-kejar Dinas Sosial!”

“Ya aku tinggal mengurus izin ke Ki-In!”

“Hei Nak, aku ini juga pernah jadi pro. Kaupikir Ki-In tidak punya aturan soal pekerja di bawah umur? Pekerja asing, lagi!”

“Aku sudah mempelajarinya. Tidak akan jadi masalah jika aku memiliki wali.”

“Wali apa? Siapa memang di sini yang bisa menjadi walimu, hah?”

“Shishou, tentu saja!” Cye beralih menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap. “Aku bekerja di Murasakizui, dan aku muridnya. Itu berarti Shishou bisa menjadi waliku, kan?”

“Cye!”

“Tentu,” ujar Akira. “Tentu saja aku bersedia. Hikaru, apa ini masih perlu dipertanyakan? Aku sudah bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab…”

“Itu dia masalahnya!”

“Masalah apa?"

“Cye,” nada suara Hikaru mendadak berubah, “bisa kau keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan...,” ia kelihatan berat untuk menyebutkannya, “... um, gurumu.”

Cye melirik ke arah Akira, seakan meminta pertimbangannya. Barulah ketika Akira mengangguk sembari memberi senyuman kecil, ia bangkit menuruti perintah ibunya. Wajahnya yang ragu dan khawatir tampak melongok sekali lagi di ambang pintu, sebelum pintu tertutup dengan suara ‘tap’ pelan.

Hikaru mengawasi sosok Cye yang menjauh dari balik kaca yang memagari seputar kafe. Setelah yakin anak itu tak berusaha menguping, barulah Hikaru angkat suara.

“Tolong hentikan. Kuharap kau tidak memberi Cye harapan palsu.”

“Ini jelas bukan harapan palsu!” tegas Akira. “Seperti kubilang, Ki-In bersedia…”

“Aku tahu kenapa kau bersikukuh menahan Cye, dan itu bukan cuma karena bakatnya, ya kan? Aku tidak ingin menjebakmu dalam angan palsu, Touya. Sebelum kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut, kukatakan saja terus terang: kau salah.”

“Salah apanya?”

“Apa perlu aku mengatakannya? Cye bukan putramu.”

“Apa maksudmu Cye bukan putraku?”

“Cye bukan putramu ya berarti dia bukan darah dagingmu! Jelas, kan? Jadi sebaiknya kau segera tinggalkan kami!”

“Tidak!” tegas Akira. “Mana mungkin Cye bukan putraku? Aku sudah menghitung!”

“Kalau kau bisa menghitung, pastinya kau juga tahu kalau ada kandidat ayah Cye yang lebih mungkin!”

Mata Akira menyipit.

“Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini?”

“Tidak lain, Touya, seperti kataku tadi. Aku tidak ingin menjebakmu dalam delusi. Kukatakan kau bukan ayah Cye karena nyatanya memang tidak. Ayah Cye adalah Ko Yeong-ha.”

“Tidak, itu tidak mungkin!" tolak Akira, sementara dadanya berguruh kencang. "Kau sudah putus darinya saat itu!”

“Hanya seminggu ... paling lama sepuluh hari sebelum kau jadian denganku. Apa kau lupa kami berlibur ke Pulau Jeju?”

“Tapi aku sudah mengecek aplikasi penghitung masa kehamilan! Tanggal pembuahan Cye sama persis dengan tanggal ketika kita…”

“Itu hanya kemungkinan! Siapa berani menjamin bahwa itu akurat? Siapapun tahu kelahiran bisa mundur atau maju beberapa minggu…”

“Kalau begitu, kau juga tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Cye adalah anak Ko!”

“Bukan berarti kau bisa sembarangan mengklaim!”

“Kalau begitu tinggal tes DNA. Mudah, kan?”

“Astaga,” Hikaru menyusrukkan kepala ke telapak tangannya. “Kau itu keras kepala sekali, sih?”

“Apa ini karena kau tidak mencintaiku, Hikaru? Apa kau menyesal? Atau kau marah? Ya, aku tahu kau marah. Kau pasti marah. Aku melakukan hal itu padamu dan … dan aku tidak ada di sampingmu ketika kau menghadapi semuanya...”

Ketika ia mengatakan itu, entah bagaimana serasa ada sembilu yang perih mengiris hatinya. Seandainya saja Hikaru mengatakan padanya…. Tidak, Hikaru tidak bisa disalahkan untuk apapun. Ia yang salah. Ia yang tidak cukup keras mencari, ia yang tidak berusaha cukup keras mempertahankan Hikaru. Jika Hikaru meninggalkannya karena tidak mencintainya, berarti ia yang salah karena tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang bisa Hikaru cintai.

“Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak ingin terjebak bersamaku saat itu, karenanya kau pergi,” bisiknya. “Aku takkan menyalahkanmu jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku. Tapi Hikaru, kumohon ... jangan berusaha menghapus fakta bahwa Cye adalah putraku."

Kabut merundungi wajah Hikaru, namun itu tak mengurangi keganasannya kala menekankan, "Kau itu delusional, ya? Aku harus berapa kali bilang: Cye bukan dan tidak akan pernah jadi anakmu!”

“Kumohon, Hikaru...," Akira sudah tak menghitung lagi berapa kali ia mengatakan ini, "Aku sudah kehilangan 14 tahun bersamamu, bersama anakku sendiri. Aku ingin menebusnya. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin bertanggung jawab?”

“Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab bagaimana? Kau mau menikahiku? Huh, jangan lupa, Touya, kau itu pria beristri! Maaf saja, aku tidak mau dicap pelakor...”

“Jadi begitu? Itu alasanmu tidak ingin mengakuiku? Jika ini soal Hanako...”

Suhu ruangan mendadak turun beberapa derajat.

“Jangan. Berani. Bilang. Kalau kau akan menceraikannya.”

Ancaman yang jelas terdengar dalam suara Hikaru membuat Akira merinding.

“Tentu tidak!” serunya. “Maksudku, aku bisa memasukkan Cye ke dalam register keluarga Touya.”

“Apa maksudmu?" Hikaru kian memicing. "Apa kau mau merampas Cye dariku?”

“Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin memberi Cye hak yang pantas...”

"Kaupikir menyandang nama Touya itu sesuatu yang wah, begitu? Kau bukan kaisar, Touya! Nama keluargamu sama sekali tidak berarti untuk Cye."

"Bukan begitu..."

"Lantas apa? Apa ini masalah uang? Kau mau merendahkanku, bilang aku tidak sanggup menghidupi Cye?"

"Hikaru!" seru Akira. "Kenapa kau sampai bisa berpikiran begitu? Aku cuma ingin melakukan hal yang benar..."

“Lalu istrimu? Ayahmu? Apa kata mereka nanti? Apa kata orang-orang?”

“Aku tidak peduli. Hikaru, aku telah melakukan kesalahan dengan membiarkan kalian pergi. Aku ingin memperbaikinya.”

“Astaga. Sumpah aku lelah bicara berputar-putar begini. Dengar, ya, tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki karena Cye bukan anakmu! Pokoknya, tinggalkan kami!"

“Hikaru, kumohon...”

“Aku sudah cukup bicara denganmu. Selamat tinggal, Touya.”

Dengan itu, ia bangkit seraya menggerek koper dan memikul ransel Cye. Namun Akira tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Akira sudah berlari mengejar dan menarik tangannya.

“Lepaskan, Brengsek!”

“Tidak. Kau sudah menghilang dariku selama 14 tahun, kaupikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?”

“Sialan! Lepas! Kau tidak ingat apa, kalau aku bisa beladiri?”

“Kau mau menendang atau membantingku, terserah. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!”

“Bodoh! Ini tempat publik!”

“Bukan salahku.”

“Lepas, Tolol! Kuhitung sampai 3! Lepaskan atau kuhancurkan pelirmu! 1, 2…”

“Lho, Touya? Shindou?”

Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan. Seketika itu juga, darah serasa menghilang dari wajahnya.

Karena di ambang pintu kafe, tampak Morishita dan Isumi, memandang keduanya dalam tatapan yang sukar dijabarkan.

* * *


End file.
